Monty's Galactic Days
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Before Nigel was chosen for GKND, it was Numbuh Zero. Now, read all about his hardships and struggles in this exciting prequel! Same plot, but with new partners, worlds, and Wisps! We'll also get a little look at Dimentia's past. DUN'T READ THIS 'TIL I REWRITTEN! ! !
1. The Story Begins

**Hello, everybody! And welcome to the prequel to GALACSIA! Now, most of you may have noticed the last two stories after GALACSIA were crap. Well, now I hope to make up for it by writing this prequel, which shouldn't be as good as GALACSIA, but hopefully better than those other two. Same basic plot, but with new partners, new Wisps, and new worlds (though, not all are new), so prepare for another exciting adventure in Old Galaxia!**

* * *

><p>It was a regular Saturday morning in the Uno household. Mr. and Mrs. Uno were preparing breakfast as Nigel and Katie came downstairs. "Good morning, Mom and Dad!" Katie said to her new parents.<p>

"Good morning, Dear!" Mrs. Uno said back.

"So, Mom and Dad, what's for breakfast?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, the usual." Monty said. "Rainbow Munchies cereal."

"SWEET!" they both exclaimed, and with that, they sat at the table and began eating away.

"Boy, am I ever glad to be living down on Earth!" Katie said. "I mean, Nightmare Land was cool and all, but life on Earth seems so much more peaceful!"

"It's a good thing Nigel brought you here from outer space!" Mrs. Uno replied.

"I guess serving under the space clown had its advantages!" Nigel replied.

"You were lucky, old boy!" Monty said. "When I served under Dimentia, things didn't go as well for me."

"What were your adventures like in the GKND anyway, Dad?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, you simply MUST tell them, Dear!" Mrs. Uno exclaimed.

"Uncle Monty! Aunt Agatha!" Just then, the Interesting Twins dashed into the kitchen. Since the whole Dutchman incident, they've been living with the Unos, who were their aunt and uncle, making Nigel their cousin.

"Yin, Yang, you're just in time! My dad was about to tell us about his times in GKND!" Nigel said.

"You WERE?" Yang asked as he and Yin smiled.

"Hmm…I don't know. It's kind of a long story."

"Well, mine was long, too, but people still read it!" Nigel replied.

"Come on! Tell us!" Katie exclaimed.

"Well, if you really want me to! I'll just skip over the boring parts up to six months of serving, when it really gets exciting!"

* * *

><p><em>It all began when I was asleep in my bed. That is, until two certain Wisps and an annoying alarm clock woke me up.<em>

"_It's a beautiful mornin'!"_ Numbuh Zero awakened from his slumber and immediately banged the alarm clock, shutting it off.

"Stupid clock." He mumbled. "Yeah, it's a beautiful morning. Down on Earth! Here, it's just infinite blackness! Whatever. I'm gonna get more sleep." With that, he closed his eyes and got back in bed, but opened his eyes slightly a few seconds later and said, "3…2…1."

"UP AND AT 'EM, MONTY!" Gabe exclaimed as he and Numbuh Infinity shot into the room in their Wisp forms. "Numbuh 256 wants you in her office!"

"Well, tell her imperial craziness that I'm too tired! Maybe wait until 10 or somethin'."

"Well, it is 10 in Galaxia time, although it's really confusing." Gabe said.

"Look, just get up, Numbuh Zero." Jeremy said. "I don't really like Dimentia either, but everyone else has gotten used to her, so, so should you."

"What do you mean you don't like her? Everyone knows you have a crush on her!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Sh-Shut up! I do NOT have a crush on her!"

"Sure you don't, Mr. Eyeballs-her-when-she's-not-looking!"

"Gabe, one million years of this crap, and it's still not funny!"

"Will you two shut up?" Monty demanded. "Look, go argue somewhere else, I'm gonna go see Dimentia, okay?" With that, the two Wisps flew off. Once they were gone, Monty gave a sad expression as he looked to the picture of Agatha, aka his future wife, on the shelf. His room was the exact same as Nigel's in the future. "I hope to see you soon." Monty said to the picture, and with that, he got up, got dressed, and went off to see his leader.

* * *

><p>Inside the officethrone room of Dimentia, the Supreme Galactic Leader was studying her face in her mirror, with the Magiblots floating close by her. "Curses! More wrinkles!" she said to herself. "They just seem to be reappearing faster and faster!"

"Well, that's what happens when you've been alive for more than a million years." Blue replied.

"Yes, but that's just it! A million years of keeping up with this shindig and we aren't any closer to our goal! We haven't found a single Star! At this rate, we'll never be able to awaken Zathura!"

"Uhhh, about that. How do you plan to explain the whole Zathura thing to Jirachi and everyone else?" Red asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it. They've believed everything else up to this point, I'm sure I can come up with something."

"What about Monty? He seems suspicious. What if he finds out?" Yellow asked.

"He's not going to find out as long as we keep quiet. For right now, let's just focus on-"

"Dimentia." The four Zathurians turned their attention to Numbuh Zero in the doorway.

"Ah, Number Zero! How nice to see my newest operative!"

"It's _Numbuh_ Zero. And what do you want, Dimentia?"

"Is that really how you greet your leader?"

"Frankly, I don't care! Six months of workin' up here and ah still don't like this a bit! Even after that Ava girl kissed me to help me learn all these languages, I haven't made any friends!"

"Ah, speaking of Ava! You and Number 10,000 have a mission together! Planet Sauria is being invaded by strange alien dinosaurs known as Sharpclaws. Of course, technically, they're all alien to you, but these guys are actually aliens do the dinosaurs that already live there. I want you and Ava to go down there and help the children out. Don't bother saving the adult dinosaurs."

"Whatever. It's not like this'll end up any better than my previous missions."

Dimentia sighed. "I know that the other aliens haven't been the most appealing. Most races believe the humans to be, well…weak. Just look at the Decepticons! But hey, they just didn't have good enough of a chance to get to know you! I'm sure if things go well on this mission, you and Ava will be friends in no time!" With that, she put her hand on Monty's shoulder and smiled. Monty gave a small smile back.

"Well, thanks…I think. May as well give it a shot." With that, Monty headed out for the hangar.

"Speaking of which," Dimentia said, "I need a shot, too…of Dream Water."

* * *

><p>Monty soon reached the hangar, where he found the white alien girl swinging her swords around. "Uh, Ava-AH!" He ducked just when Ava swung her sword over him.<p>

"Oh! You're that new kid, aren't you? Mmm…Munchie?"

"Uh, hehe. It's Monty. Monty Uno. Numbuh Zero."

"Monty, huh? Cool name! Cool Numbuh, too! Though, the name sounds…familiar somehow."

"Yeah…you ever heard of Malladus? He was my grandfather."

"Wait…YOU'RE the Demon King's grandson?"

"Uh…yes. But I'm nothing like him!"

"I know! But still, that's cool! I think this is going to go pretty swell!"

Monty smiled.

"So, have any weapons?" Ava asked.

"Oh! Uh…"

"Forgot?"

"Yep."

"Well, don't worry. I got one for you. Here!" With that, she took out a red light saber and handed it to Monty.

"Cool!" he exclaimed, waving it around.

"Normally, light sabers are wielded by psychic benders. They're the most powerful sword in the galaxy. But I'm sure you can handle it, right?"

"I might."

"You better. You have no idea how hard it was to get that thing! We needed more weapons, so I lead a group of operatives and Wisps on a mission to steal some weapons from some troops fighting in another war and I was able to steal that thing off some psychic bender! I think his name was...lord or Count...Doku? Or somethin'? Anyway, you're lucky I'm letting you use it!"

"Well, I'll make sure not to let it go to waste!"

"Good! Now, let's get going!" With that, Ava got in her Heart Star and Monty got in an Arwing and the two took off for Planet Sauria.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. The first part of Monty's adventure. So, next time, we will get to Planet Sauria and we'll ALSO introduce the Tallest. It's not Red and Purple! You'll see! So, go ahead and review. The sooner I get those reviews, the sooner I'll have the motivation to finish this, and the sooner we can get started on Legend of the Eight Firstborn!<strong>


	2. Tallest Miyuki

**Hey, everybody! First off, it's nice to see The Quads take an interest in this! While this story may take place 30 years before GALACSIA, part of it will have to do with Legend of the Eight Firstborn. So, let's get going to the first planet!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, Dad! You were friends with Ava, too?" Nigel asked.<p>

"Yep! And she gave me a rather cool light saber!" Just then, there was a knock at their door. Nigel answered it to see his friends.

"Hey, Numbuh 1! Whatcha doin'?" Hoagie asked.

"Oh, well, my dad was just telling us about his times in GKND."

"Cool! Ah wanna hear it!" Wally exclaimed. Everyone else nodded and went inside.

"So, what happened?" Kuki asked.

"Well, not much happened after I met Ava."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ava and I were flying on our ships to Planet Sauria and engaged in idle conversation. So, yeah, not too much."<em>

"So, first time flying an Arwing?" Ava asked.

"Well, not really. I've had a little practice."

"That's good. That ship wasn't really easy to get."

"You stole this, too?"

"Well, no, someone else did. But I heard it wasn't easy."

"So, do the GKND get all these weapons from stealing?"

"Well, mostly. We steal them from adults."

"Isn't that, I don't know, wrong or something? I mean, we are supposed to be the good guys here."

"Well, I thought so, too, but Dimentia says it doesn't matter if we steal from adults, since they're apparently the bad guys."

_That is something Dimentia would say._ Monty thought to himself. But even if she was right, it still didn't feel right to him. "So, Ava, have you ever used this light saber?"

"No. I prefer to stick with my normal swords. I grew up with them, you know? Had 'em since I was a little girl."

"Well, it's always nice to stick with the things you grew up with." _I just wonder if I should've stuck with the people I grew up with, too._ With these thoughts still on his mind, the two were entering Sauria's atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Planet Irk, thousands of Irken soldiers were entering the massive, metallic castle stationed in Irk's capital city. The many soldiers gathered in a large auditorium. Once they took their seats, they turned their attention as Red and Purple walked on stage in the center.<p>

"Ah-he-hem! Mighty Irken soldiers!" Red spoke. "Put your tiny hands together for…your Empress!"

"Your supreme ruler!" Purple followed.

"Your soon-to-be ruler of the cosmos!"

They both spoke. "Almighty Tallest…MIYUKI!" With that, the audience gave roars of cheers as a platform rose from below the stage, and the Irken Empress took her bow. Tallest Miyuki wore silver armor, had pink eyes, curled antennas, and appeared twice as tall as Red and Purple.

"Thank you, my loyal children! Today marks a very special day in Irken history! Throughout Galaxia, we've made several alliances and our forces are bigger and stronger than ever! Soon, adult tyranny will rule this universe and the Seven Stars will be ours! And while the Galactic Kids Next Door may be strong, we fight with the minds of adults! With your young bodies and adult minds, the incompetence of the GKND will soon be no more!" At her words, the young Irken children cheered some more.

"TALLEST MIYUKI ROCKS!" one shouted.

"Ah, yes, I'd love to stay here longer and hear more of your applause, but I have business to attend to! You know, adult stuff. And you do as well. Come along, boys." She said to Red and Purple. "Let's leave these young adults to go back to their posts." With that, she and Red and Purple exited out one of the side doors as the Irkens cheered away.

"Wonderful performance, Mother!" Purple exclaimed as they walked down a hall.

"Oh, it was nothing, boys! These brats will believe anything! Of course, what I'm saying is actually true. With our new forces, there's no way the GKND can win!"

"Uh, not so sure about that, Tallest Miyuki." Red replied. "There's still the matter of that new operative they have. Number Zero. He's been a major thorn in our side these past six months."

"Yeah! And from what we hear, he's even a half-demon!" Purple said.

"Half-demon or not, he's still a brat. And we punish brats. We'll handle him in time. For right now, let's see what our crazy scientist is up to." With that, they entered a room where a young Irken scientist in a white lab coat was hard at work welding something.

"Hello, Professor Zim." Red spoke.

Zim immediately turned his attention to them. "Hey, HEY! Almighty Tallest Miyuki! Prince Red and Prince Purple! To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"Just making sure you aren't creating any blobs, Zim." Purple answered.

"Like that one you made that killed my husband." Miyuki said.

"Oh no, no blobs! But check this out!" he exclaimed, indicating the goo capsule containing a short human boy with black hair in a spike and white coat. "While out in space, I stumbled across this strange creature flying around in some FILTHY spaceship! I'm running some tests on him to see what sort of monster I can make to destroy those FILTHY GKND!"

"Zim, chances are any sort of monster you make from this…thing will result bad for the Irkens as well. I order you to stop what you're doing this instant!" Miyuki demanded.

"But how will my inventions defeat the GKND if I don't have a chance to prove their worth?"

"You'll get a chance when I say so." Miyuki said. "But right now, no tests on the…creature."

"Fine! I'll go see if the bounty hunters are interested! Come now, Creature." With that, he removed the human from the capsule, tied him up and carried him away.

"Speaking of GKND," Red spoke, "where's that Number Zero kid right now?"

"From what I hear, he's gone to Sauria with this white alien girl. Going there to fight against the Sharpclaw, I assume." Miyuki said.

"The Sharpclaw, eh? Well, let's see if that Zero has the gall to stand up to the Titanosaur!" Red said. With that, he and Purple laughed away.

* * *

><p>Once passing through the atmosphere, Monty and Ava landed on the grassy planet that was Planet Sauria, which seemed like mostly plant life, as well as several old ruins. "Well, we're here." Monty said. "So, what now?"<p>

"That give you any clue?" With that, Ava pointed over to several triceratop children being chased by two-legged dinosaurs in armor.

"Ah'm guessing those are the Sharpclaw?"

"Mm-hm. The little guys they're chasing are called Earthwalkers."

"I thought they were triceratops?"

"Maybe on Earth, but here, they call theirselves Earthwalkers."

"Well, at any rate…let's save them! Hey, Sharp Freaks!" The monsters immediately turned to them.

"Eh? %&#*?" They said in some alien language.

"Er…what did he say?" Monty asked.

"Heck, I don't know. I never learned Dino Talk yet!"

"Well, anyway…have a little taste of Numbuh Zero!" With that, Monty drew his light saber and began slashing all the monstrous dinos. Ava repeated his actions and slashed them with her swords. The little Earthwalker children went into hiding as they did so.

"Nah! %$&!" a Sharpclaw exclaimed. Just then, a ship flew overhead and several Sirbots dropped down.

"Sirbots?" Monty exclaimed, slashing at them as well.

"They must be allied with the Irkens!" Ava replied.

Just when Monty slashed the head off another Sirbot, the head began to glow and light blue Wisp with one eye came out. "Hey! Is that a-" before Monty could finish, the Wisp shot straight into his body and he felt the power surging in him. "COOOL!" Monty exclaimed, and with that, he began dashing around at high speeds, destroying Sirbots and Sharpclaw left and right. The last Sharpclaw remaining held his shield and kept switching positions as Monty kept speeding around him. In the end, the Sharpclaw was knocked out.

Once they were gone, the Wisp left Monty's body and the Earthwalker children cheered for him and Ava. "%^#&(*a!" one exclaimed.

"Uh…"

"I'll handle this." Ava said, with that, she bent down and embraced one in a kiss. This caused the Earthwalker to blush and faint. "Now, what were you guys saying?"

"We were saying how awesome you were in taking care of those guys!" another one exclaimed.

"Yeah! You were all FA-ZOOM, and then he went KA-SLICE!"

Monty chuckled. "All in a day's work, eh?"

"Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know who's behind the Sharpclaw, are you?" Ava asked.

"Oh yeah! General Scales, who's making his hideout in the Magma Tunnels nearby!" one answered.

"But be careful when you go there! He has this HUGE monster dino! It's big! And scary! And mean!"

"Don't worry, kids! Ah've dealt with things even bigger AND meaner than dinos!" Monty said.

"I'll bet you have." Ava said.

"Come on, Ava! Let's go give this Scales a piece of our kiddy minds!" With that, the two were off to the Magma Tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this seems like a good stopping point! So, next time, we're going to fight the first boss! Tallest Miyuki was, in fact, the Tallest before Red and Purple, just as Zim was a professor. She was in an episode that was never aired. Planet Sauria comes from Star Fox Adventures. So, yeah, so far, it's the same first partner, but the later ones will be new! And not many, but a few Wisps will be new as well. 500 points to anyone who can guess who was the human that Zim captured. Obviously, it's NOT Dib!<strong>


	3. Terrible Titanosaur

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Listen, I'm not really feeling all that motivated seeing as how I'm not getting so many reviews. If you want this story to continue, then vote whether or not on my poll. Alright, let's get on with the first boss.**

* * *

><p>"COOL!" Wally exclaimed. "You can use Wisps, too!"<p>

"Just one question though." Katie said. "How did you know about that scene with Tallest Miyuki if you weren't there?"

Monty thought for a minute. "I say…I'm not quite sure how I came by that information myself. Anyway…"

* * *

><p>"<em>While Ava and I made it through the Magma Tunnels, we thought we'd get to know each other a little."<em>

"So, Monty…you come from Planet Earth, right?" Ava asked.

"Yep."

"So, what's it like down there?"

"Oh, it's cool! My friends and I used to go swimming at the beach, and eat blurpleberry ice cream, and go on missions together! We had Treehouses that went as high as skyscrapers and our own base on the moon!"

"I do love swimming. Sounds pretty neat down there! I bet it was pretty hard for you to leave all that behind."

"Well, yeah…it was. What about you? What's Glomour like?"

"It's cool! Sure, it's a bit dark, even with the sun, but it's still a great place to be! We have great food and everyone's happy! That is, if you don't count all the evil adults and stuff, but we never had too much crime on our planet. I don't think I can think of a better place to be."

"Ah feel ya there. Hey, when you left, did ya have to leave anyone you cared about behind?"

"Just my parents. And my friends from my old sector. What about you? Same story?"

"Well, ya…and, well…there was this girl I liked."

Ava rose her brow. "Who?"

"Her name's Agatha. She was awesome! She knew how to be brave whenever those demons threatened her, and she really cares about her family and friends. That's why, when I started the Seventh Age of KND, ah made her the first official girl! I only wish I could've told her how I felt." Soon, the two reached a rather large chamber with a small foothold for them to stand on, a long rail that seemed to go around the room, and a pit of lava down below.

"It's kind of good you didn't tell her." Ava said. "With the way Dimentia works."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"GAH HA HA HA HA!" The two got in their fighting poses at the sound of this laugh. "So, the Galactic Kids Next Door are here to foil my plans!"

"Who's there?" Ava demanded. "Show yourself!" Just then, a green two-legged Sharpclaw jumped down from the ceiling, wearing a red outfit and a horned helmet.

"General Scales! Ruler, tyrant, and dictator of Planet Sauria! What brings you to my world?"

"So, you're the old bloke that's in charge of all these Sharpclaw!" Monty figured.

"That's right! Eons ago, my people were banished from this planet to a distant world, but thanks to Tallest Miyuki and her forces, we're back and ready to wreak some damage! And all we have to do is keep the children of this world miserable!"

"Yeah? Well, you're reign on this planet has come to an end!" Monty exclaimed as they drew out their weapons.

"A light saber? Are you a psychic bender?"

"Er, no. Ah'm a firebender."

"Well, no matter. I've got the perfect beast to deal with you brats! Oh, Titanosaur!" At his command, a gargantuan dinosaur demon with several spikes on its back rose from the magma and gave a loud roar. "This baby will make sure you kids meet your fiery end! CHOW!" With that, Scales laughed as he pressed a button on his belt and his hologram disappeared.

"Figures he'd be too scared to come here himself!" Monty said.

"Doesn't matter. Let's take this thing out now!"

_Boss fight: Titanosaur_

Monty and Ava dodged as the massive dino gnashed its fangs at them. At one point, Monty swung his light saber at it, making the beast screech in pain. That's when the beast charged and rammed its head on the foothold. This caused several rocks to fall from the ceiling and nearly crush the two kids. One of the rocks appeared to be glowing light blue, so Monty sliced it in half with his light saber, releasing a speed Wisp that flew into his body.

"COOL! Oi, lizard face! Try and catch me now!" With that, Monty sped and grinded along the rail. Titanosaur turned to try and face him, but he moved too fast. Monty soon got all the way behind the lizard and saw that's tail touched the rail. Thinking fast, he hopped onto the tail and ran along its spiky body, where he found a glowing green spot on its back. Seeing it as a weak spot, Monty took his saber and sliced away at it.

The monster screamed and shook around, forcing Monty off and back onto the platform. Titanosaur then took its tail and smashed the rails. "I don't think you'll be able to use that trick anymore." Ava said.

"We'll just have to think of another way." Just then, the large dino tried attacking them with its large claws, but Ava and Monty slashed them with their swords.

After shaking its claws from the pain, the Titanosaur opened its mouth wide and tried to chomp down at them, but Ava jumped into its mouth and held it open using her swords. "GO!" Monty nodded and jumped in as well, going down its throat.

Soon, Monty reached the stomach, where several green blobs emerged from the digesting liquid and charged at Monty, but the Earth operative sliced them all with his light saber. When he sliced the orange one, an orange rocket Wisp shot out and flew into his body.

"Oi, let's try this out! ROCKET!" With that, Monty's shoes activated like rockets and he began zooming all around the inside.

Outside, Ava jumped out of Titanosaur's mouth as the titan began shaking around like crazy. In a few seconds, Numbuh Zero was puked out. "GROSS!" Ava exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Monty quickly recovered as Titanosaur charged and shot fire breath at them, but Monty rapidly spun his light saber in defense, with Ava taking refuge behind him. When it finished shooting flames, Monty stopped to catch his breath, but that gave Titanosaur the perfect opportunity to swallow him in one gulp.

"MONTY!" Ava exclaimed.

Inside, Monty once again landed in the stomach, where the digestive blobs attacked him once again. Monty repeated the process and sliced them all with his light saber. He once again sliced the orange one in order to gain a rocket Wisp. "ROCKET!" he exclaimed, activating the power and zooming all around the inside.

Outside, Titanosaur was about to eat Ava when it started shaking around uncontrollably. The beast faced upwards just as Monty shot straight out of him like a rocket. Monty stopped flying when he reached the ceiling, aimed for the monster's weak spot, and Titanosaur stared wide-eyed as he came down and stabbed the light saber straight in his weak point.

"AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!" the monster screamed in pain, trying to shake Monty off. When Monty finally stepped off to join Ava, the demon fainted and sunk back into the lava.

"HA HA! YEAH!" the two friends exclaimed, high-fiving.

"That was epic!" Ava exclaimed.

"Told you that's what the Numbuh Zero can do!" Just then, the two looked to see the magma glowing green. In a few seconds, a bright Green Star shot out of the lava and burst through the wall of the caves, taking off to the sky.

"Ava…was that one of the-"

"Maybe! Come on, let's get back to Dimentia!" And with that, the two headed out of the new entrance and went back to their ships.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, people, that was indeed the first boss of the story! A lot better than the bosses in the sequels, am I right? GALACSIA bosses are the best! Well, next time…more stuff will happen. Don't forget to vote on my poll, either. Later!<strong>


	4. John O'Donnell

**Well, now I have some slight motivation to do this, even though, from what my poll said, most people really don't care about Numbuh Zero! Even so, let's get on with it.**

* * *

><p>"So, you took that thing out all on your own?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.<p>

"Well, no, Ava helped me, but it was hard to get the slime off afterwards." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Nigel answered it to find Rachel, Patton, and Fanny.

"Hey, Nigel! We were just wondering if any of you wanted to hang out!"

"Oh, hey, guys! My dad was just telling us about his GKND adventures!"

"Really? Cool, I wanna hear it!"

"Eh, what the heck? We're sort of bored, anyway." Fanny said.

"Yes, well, anyway," Monty spoke, "after we got back, Ava and I-"

"Ahem." Mrs. Uno spoke. "If it's okay, I'd like to take part in this story as well."

* * *

><p>"<em>So, it's been six months since Monty left Earth, leaving me and the others worried sick. So, I went up to Moonbase one day to see our leader, the leader who took Monty's place after he vanished."<em>

"Numbuh 360? Any sign of him yet?" young Agatha asked the Supreme Leader.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 999, but our best search parties still haven't found any sign of him." He replied.

"Oh no." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. We won't stop until Numbuh Zero is found and brought home to safety, wherever he is. I know how much you care about him."

"Oh, what's the point? If he's been gone for this long without a trace, something's sure to have happened by now!"

As a response to this, Numbuh 360 stood up and held Agatha's hands. "Listen, Agatha, I don't know where he is, but I'm sure wherever he is, he's just fine, and he's doing his best to come back to see you again. All we have to do is stay hopeful."

At this, she smiled at him.

"Here." With that, he took out some golden star necklace. "This necklace is lucky charm. It's been passed down through the my family through generations. I want you to have it."

"No."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm hopeful enough right now. You can keep it for yourself."

"Well, if you say so. If you want, I can lend it to you whenever."

"Thanks…but I'll just be going home now."

"Okay. See you later." With that, Agatha left her leader's office.

The shadow being, who watched from the corner in the ceiling, phased through the window and took off. When he was a good distance away from the Moonbase, he drew out his sword and said, "Oh, Exor. Why does it ache me so to see mortals suffer like this?"

"Maybe the same reason it aches me so whenever you take me on these little spying trips!"

"Oh, get serious, you stupid sword! I can't let Dimentia brainwash another child!"

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Hmm…" the shadow thought for a moment. "Perhaps I should give Monty a little insight on Dimentia's history."

* * *

><p>Ships were flying in and out of the Sargasso Space Station. The devious Irken scientist that was Professor Zim entered the station and dragged his human hostage along with him. Just then, a rather tall black wolf man in black armor approached him. "Well, if it isn't the Tallest's crazy professor." The wolf said.<p>

"Ah, hello, John!" Zim greeted. "How's your son doing?"

"Here's right here." With that, Zim looked over to some blue alien with red eyes, air tubes going in his neck, wearing a light brown coat and circular hat approach them with a little wolf child.

"Ah, Cad Bane. How was training my son today?" John asked.

"Not bad. He takes after his father quite well." Cad Bane replied.

"Is that so? Well, I'm proud of you, Wolf." John said.

"All in a day's work, Father!" the 7-year-old Wolf O'Donnell exclaimed.

"Ah, look! Here comes Aurra Sing and her student!" Bane said.

They then noticed a white skinned alien with an orange outfit approach them with a human child, who had brown hair and looked rather angry. "Ah! Hello, Boba Fett!" Zim greeted the human.

"Hmph!" Boba Fett just continued walking.

"Eh? What's with him?" Zim asked.

"A few months ago, Boba watched his father die at the hands of some psychic bender called Mace Windu." Aurra Sing replied.

"They're monsters!" Boba shouted. "Every one of them! And I'm going to KILL THEM ALL!" With that, he continued off.

"He's been like that ever since his father died." John replied. "Can't say I blame him. Jango Fett and I were like brothers. We were the best bounty hunters out there. Then that Jedi Knight had to come and kill him. Of course, I'm the lucky one. Boba Fett actually had to watch his father get killed. Nothing worse than that. Anyway, why are you here, Zim?"

"Huh? OH, well, you see, I captured this…THING here the other day, but the Tallest doesn't want it around the base, so I thought I'd bring it here."

"Hmm…" Bane studied the creature. "This is a human. And by the looks of it, he's from Planet Earth. Not many humans in this galaxy come from there."

"Perfect!" John said. "We'll take him off your hands. As for pay, we'll lend you some, uh…machine parts. Here you go." With that, he snapped his fingers and a large bag of mechanical parts fell down on Zim.

"Excellent! These will surely make the perfect invention to DESTROY those FILTHY Galactic Kids Next Door! Thank you, my bounty hunters!" With that, Zim hauled all the stuff back in his ship and took off.

"Ah, scientists are so easy to pay!" John said.

"So, what do we do with the Earthling?" Aurra asked.

"Jabba the Hutt may be fascinated with something this rare!" Bane said. "Let's go down to Secco and see if he'd be willing to pay!" With that, the bounty hunters took their hostage and took off for Secco.

* * *

><p>After their little struggle, Monty and Ava made it to the Star Sanctuary, where they found their Supreme Leader bathing in the fountain water and Jirachi sitting on the pedestal. "Oh, Jirachi. A million years and your fountain water tastes as refreshing as ever!" She then looked back to see Monty and Ava. "Oh! It seems you're back from your little assignment!"<p>

"Yes, we are." Monty replied. "And found something that might interest you."

"No need to explain. I'm well aware of the Star!" With that, she gestured her head over to the glowing Green Star on the pedestal.

"Oh! Well, that's nice!" Ava said.

"Indeed. The two of you have done a fine job of retrieving that Star! Now, we're one step closer than we've even been of achieving our goal!"

"Well, that's great and all." Monty began. "But, listen, since we're at it, I wanted to ask…since I helped find the Star and all, I was wondering if I could…go on little vacation to Earth?"

"WHAT? Oh, no no no no! Didn't I say the Earth KND weren't ready to know about GKND?"

"Well, I know…but I never really had the chance to say good-bye, you know? And I…I loved them."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Dimentia shouted. "That's the very reason I had to pull you away from them!"

"Huh?"

"Of all things that could cause the disease, love is the worst of them all!"

"How could that be the worst?" Monty asked.

"First, let's go over the good and bad things to being a kid. Ahem: comic books: GOOD! Newspapers: BAD! Candy: GOOD! Vegetables: BAD! Soda: GOOD! Coffee: BLECH! And love? ABSOTIVELY POSILUTELY NO NO NOO! You see, love is an accursed emotion that overpowers everyone. It's an emotion created by the adults to pull children out of their childhoods and into the grown-up world just by giving them strong feelings for a certain someone!"

"Well, I admit, ah'm not so into that mushy girly stuff myself, but it isn't ALL bad! I mean, when to people love each other, don't they get married and make more kids?"

"Kids don't come from parents! They come from baby eggs. Then adults take them to hospitals, where adults turn them into adults. Love has nothing to do with their birth!"

"Well, even if that IS true…haven't you ever loved someone a lot?"

At this, Dimentia gasped and gave a look of shock. "N-No! I'm the Supreme Leader! Love was never a thing for me! And it shouldn't be! For any of us! Besides…" She went over to stand by Monty. "What about Jirachi? Thanks to you, his powers are one step closer to being restored! If you leave now, you might never come back and Jirachi will never get better! Plus, he may be in grave danger to falling in the hands of the Irken Empire!"

Monty looked away in thought.

"Monty, ever hear of the Eight Legendary Firstborn?"

"I might have."

"They're eight incredibly powerful spirit children. Just one of them will have enough power to make one almost invincible. And Jirachi is one of them. What would we do if the Irken Empire captured Jirachi just because we didn't have your expertise to defend him? We need you, Monty. Jirachi needs you. You can't just abandon us and risk him falling into the enemy's hands just because you miss your friends down on Earth. So, what will it be?"

Monty sighed. "I'll stay."

"Good! Now, go get some rest! You and Ava might have a long day ahead of you tomorrow!" And without another word, Monty and Ava headed back to their ships and back to the base.

"You wouldn't leave me, would you, Dimentia?" Jirachi asked the Zathurian.

Dimentia held him close in her arms. "Not for all the power in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's a wrap. So, yeah, those bounty hunters were the old Star Wolf Team. Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, and Boba Fett are from Star Wars and John O'Donnell is my creation, seeing as how Wolf's father was never mentioned in the series. And yeah, Wolf and Boba Fett are just children in this. So, next time, some stuff will happen and we'll go to the next world.<strong>


	5. Khryssa

**Hey, everybody! Who's ready for the first trip into the past?**

* * *

><p>"A gold star necklace?" Rachel asked. "Like the one I had?"<p>

"That's right, Dear! Your father took the position as Supreme Leader after Monty left!" Mrs. Uno replied.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. "Who could it be this time?" Nigel asked, getting up to answer it. There, he found Violet.

"Hey, Nigel! Is Wally over here? I was wondering if he wanted to have a little practice duel."

"Oh, yeah, he's right there. We were just listening to my dad tell about his times in GKND."

Violet rose her eyebrow. "Interesting. I might listen for a bit as well."

"I say, we have quite the audience now, don't we?" Agatha said.

"The more, the merrier, eh wot? Now, what was it that happened next…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I had a pretty restful night that night, until I had this rather strange dream."<em>

_Inside his dream, Monty found himself in a rather large circus tent. "Huh? Where am I?" He walked ahead down the hall to main room of the tent, where the audience watched as people performed. Of course, he was down below on stage. He noticed something strange about the people there. "They all…look like Dimentia."_

"And introducing the acrobat herself: DIMENTIA Z. WINKIEBOTTOM!"_ At this, Monty looked up to see Dimentia herself unicycling on a tightrope. The adults in the audience merely threw trash at her, making her fall onto the net, the audience laughing away. Dimentia cried as she got off the net and headed for the exit._

"_Dimentia!" Monty shouted, running to her, but as he tried to touch her, his hand just phased right through. "Huh?" He then reached the conclusion that-"This is all fake! …Or is it? I better follow her!" With that, he charged after the crying Dimentia._

_He followed her outside where she met up with a strange shadow being that looked as old as her. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked. "That was cruel of them to do that."_

"_Yeah…a little. Who are you?"_

_The creature was silent before responding. "I'm…"_

"Huh?" Monty immediately awoke in his room. "What was that all about?"

"_It's a beautiful mornin'!"_ Monty instantly switched his alarm clock off.

"Man that thing is annoying." He said. With that, he got dressed and headed off to lunch.

* * *

><p>Tallest Miyuki just sat back and relaxed in her small throne room until Red and Purple barged in. "Mother! You won't believe what just happened!" Red exclaimed.<p>

"Does it have to do with this Monty kid?"

"Yeah! It looks like he and that white alien girl found a Star Piece on Sauria!" Purple replied.

"WHAT?"

"They destroyed the Titanosaur monster and found the Green Star Piece!" Red followed.

"Well, now. It seems this Number Zero is greater than what his number says."

"What do we do now, Mother?" Red asked.

"Didn't Jabba the Hutt find a Star Piece the other day?" Purple asked.

"Yes, he did." Miyuki replied. "No doubt the brats will be heading his way to Secco next. We'll let him know beforehand." With that, a TV lowered in front of her and a big brown slug-like creature appeared on screen.

"_#^&^#*? (What business has her royal highness today?)" _it asked.

"Jabba the Hutt. We're aware of the glowing Brown Star you found the other day." Miyuki said.

"_Hmm…%$#. (Yes, what of it?)"_

"The Galactic Kids Next Door have a new operative, and he seems more of a threat than what his Number explains. His name is Monty Uno. Number Zero. And he has just found one of the Star Pieces. We suspect he may be heading your way next."

"_^%#*(#!Zero&. (Don't worry. I have no intention of giving up my most prized possession. This Zero will soon be nothing when I'm through.)"_

"Just be careful. He wields a light saber. He'll be quite a match."

"_Jabba %$&#! HO HO HO HO HO! (Jabba is afraid of no one!)"_ With that, the screen switched off.

* * *

><p>After Monty's rough night, he was in the GKND cafeteria, where the many aliens were getting their lunches. He looked above the statue of Dimentia to see none other than Luvbi praying away. He approached her. "Doo bi doo bi doo! Oh, mine sweet prince! Wherefore dost thou not come my sweet prince? Mayhap thine way is just lost, but once thou find me, thou wilt stay by me always!"<p>

"Luvbi, even if you DO find your 'prince', he's just gonna wanna dump you!" Monty retorted.

"Pray, what reason hast thou to talketh back to me like that?"

"Come on, Luvbi, just face it. No offense, but you're a little too spoiled for anybody to like."

"Thy point being? My looks art enough to drive a ship to its doom! If mine prince dost not fall for me, who will he fall for? Some psychic bender?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monty looked to his left to see a bright green fox girl in a white shirt, white shorts, and black sandals looking angrily at Luvbi.

"Oh me, if it isn't yon Khryssa. Here to show off thine magic brain?"

"It's not wise to taunt the art of psychic, Luvbi." Khryssa said in a British accent.

"Oh, prithee me. What art thou going to do?"

At this, Khryssa snapped her hand shut and Luvbi snapped her mouth shut at that instant. The fox girl then waved her hand fast to the left, flinging Luvbi in that direction.

"Whoa! Nice one!" Monty said.

"Thanks. Ah never did like her. Not just because she has something against psychic benders, but because she thinks she's so much better than anyone else. Ah'm Khryssa by the way."

"Ah'm Monty."

"Oh yeah. You're that new Earth kid, aren't you?"

"Yep. Where are you from?"

"Well, before I joined GKND several years ago, I was a student at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, and a rather good one at that. Dimentia apparently knew this, so she sent Gabe and Jeremy to take me to GKND."

"If you were a Jedi, did you have your own light saber?"

"Did I ever!" With that, she drew out a blue light saber.

"Cool!"

"Yep! Stuff like these are pretty neat!" she sheathed it. "Well, I better go meet up with mah friends."

"We oughta go on a mission sometime, you know?"

"Yeah…we should." With that, they went their separate ways. After Monty grabbed his lunch, he went to sit by Ava at a table.

"So, I see you're already well acquainted with the psychic fox!" Ava said.

"Yeah. She's alright!"

"So, how'd you sleep, Monty?"

"I've had better nights. I had this crazy dream."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was in this circus…Dimentia was there. And she was…a performer. They threw trash at her. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Well, that's strange. Actually, I never really knew what Dimentia's life was about before she started the GKND. I never really knew about her home planet, Zathura either."

"There was something else, too. Outside, she met up with this-"

"BOO!"

"AHH!" both operatives screamed when Dimentia appeared right in front of them.

"And so, like a ghost in the night, I appear! How are my two favorite operatives doing this fine day?"

"Well, we WERE happily enjoying our lunches." Ava replied, annoyed.

"I guess I just can't help myself at times! AH HA HA HA! But that's beside the point. You guys have another mission!"

They rose their eyebrows in attention.

"We sent our best spy, Kweeb the other day to spy on the bounty hunters in Sargasso. He's reported that they just bought a HUMAN boy from an Irken scientist. The bounty hunters then took him down to Secco where they sold him to Jabba the Hutt."

"Who's Jabba the Hutt?" Monty asked.

"He's Galaxia's most notorious galactic gangster." Ava replied. "He's been on the GKND wanted list for a while now."

"Kweeb has also reported that Jabba is in possession of a Star Piece." Dimentia continued.

"A STAR PIECE?" Ava exclaimed.

"Sounds like our cue to go then!" Monty said.

"Right! Your mission is to go down to Jabba's Palace on Planet Secco, save the human child and retrieve the Star. In the meantime, I have other business to attend to. Ciao!" With that, she teleported.

"Sounds simple enough." Monty said. "This Jabba doesn't sound like much of a challenge!"

"Don't get cocky, Monty. Hutts have more tricks up their sleeve than it seems."

"But a human child? Someone from my planet?"

"I don't know. Humans come from other planets, too, not just Earth."

"But curiosity strikes. It'd be nice to meet another one of my species after all this time!"

"It would be, wouldn't it? But for now, let's just finish our lunches."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so next time, we will be going to Secco! Same planet as GALACSIA, but the boss will be different. As you may recall, Harvey and Luvbi meet and go out in the future. But I'm sure that most people can agree that Luvbi has strongly lost her appeal in my series. I mean, does she ever actually do anything since GALACSIA? I question whether she should be in Legend of the Eight Firstborn or not. Anyway, Khryssa is my creation, and she is a psychic bender! Alright, see you later.<strong>


	6. Jabba the Hutt

**Time for the next world! It's the same…yet different!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, that Khryssa girl sounds kinda cool!" Rachel said.<p>

"And how ironic Luvbi DID find her prince, and he ended up breaking up with her!" Nigel exclaimed as they began laughing. There was then another knock at the door. "Man, so many visitors today." Nigel said, answering the door to find Dib, Zim, and Gir.

"Hey, Nigel! Is Hoagie over? We wanted to see if he wanted to do some paranormal investigating with us!" Dib said.

"I was going to investigate the waffles!" Gir exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" Hoagie greeted. "We were listening to Mr. Uno tell about his times in GKND!"

"Eh? Oh yes! ZIM remembers it as if it was 30 years ago!"

"It was 30 years ago." Monty replied.

"Yes, well, anyway…uh…what happened again?"

"Yes, well…"

* * *

><p>"<em>After finishing lunch, Ava and I made it to Planet Secco. Of course, things weren't as peaceful back then as it was for Nigel."<em>

"So, what's this Jabba like exactly?" Monty asked as they walked through the desert.

"Well, from what I hear, Jabba's just one of many members in the Hutt family. Most of the Hutt Council makes their home on a planet called Nal Hutta, which is called 'Glorious Jewel' in Huttese. Anyway, Jabba is a galactic gangster who built his own palace, or at least his minions did, here on Secco. Some bounty hunters like to make their hangout there, such as one of the lesser known, Greedo. Jabba's also pretty rich; he spends most of his money buying monsters from NME."

"NME?"

"Nightmare Enterprises? The company run by the evil Nightmare King?"

"I know. The evil spirit that's supposed to go around and deliver nightmares to children. My grandfather, Malladus was friends with him."

"Well, yeah, he had his own company where he sold his monsters to villains who wanna use them. I hear Jabba has a real fierce beast."

"Well, any beast he throws at me, I'll just-AH!" They screamed as they were ambushed by strange beings in cloaks.

"SAND PEOPLE!" Ava shouted. The Sand People immediately drew spears and began attacking the two operatives, but they put up the good fight with their swords. That's when the Sand People starting making mini tornados and throwing them to the kids.

"Whoa! What are they doing?" Monty asked.

"Sandbending." Ava replied. "It's what earthbenders who lived in the desert their whole lives are able to do."

The Dryans put up the good fight, but Monty and Ava came out victorious in the end. "Well, that's the last of them."

"You think they know where Jabba's Palace is?"

"Let's find out." With that, he aimed his light saber at one of the Sand People and asked, "Hey, you! Where's Jabba's Palace?"

He pointed to a fortress in the distance.

Monty sheathed his light saber. "Thanks!" With that, the two operatives were on their way to Jabba's Palace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in some dark chamber, a man in a cloak and a white beard spoke to a cloaked robot via hologram. <em>"You wanted to see me, Count Dooku?"<em>

"General Grievous…have you ever heard of the GKND?"

"_The Galactic Kids Next Door? Those feeble brats on an impudent quest to destroy adult tyranny? Bah! Why have you called me about those impudent worms?"_

"While I put all possible weak threats they could cause aside, it seems their playing has gone too far. One of them has stolen my light saber. I need you and your droids to get it back."

"_You want us to waste precious weapons and machinery against a bunch of kids just because they stole your light saber?"_

"The brats are stronger than they appear, Grievous. And if they are as weak as you make them to be, you should have no trouble in retrieving my light saber."

"_Gah! Fine! Gather all troops! We're going after the GKND! They stole _Dooku's light saber!_ Get the ships ready!"_ Once the transmission ended, Count Dooku gave an angry expression as he thought about what fate may come of the one who stole his light saber.

* * *

><p>After a while of getting through the desert, the two had finally reached their destination. "Well, this is Jabba's Palace." Ava said.<p>

"So, what now?" Monty asked as he approached the large door. "Are we supposed to knock or something?" And so, he knocked on the door and a strange mechanical red eyeball came out of a hole.

"_Yes?"_

"Uh, we're here to see Jabba the-"

"_Nooo, Misser Jabba no home."_

"Well, can we at least wait here until he gets back?" Ava asked.

"_Nooo, nooo." _With that, it went back in.

"Well, that was pointless." Monty said.

"I have an idea. Ahem. Oh, look! Jabba's cat escaped! I sure hope he doesn't blame the Help!"

"_OOH!" _the eyeball screamed, jumping out and scampering away. _"KITTY, KITTY, KITTY, KITTY!"_

"Nice thinking, Ava!" Monty said.

"I know! Now, there should be a lock around here…" she said, feeling around inside the hole. "FOUND IT!" With that, the large door slowly opened and the two operatives stepped inside.

As they walked in, they passed by several strange monsters. "Wow, Jabba sure has a lot of strange monsters." Monty said.

"Yeah, and the author borrowed some from the Star Wars parody."

"Hey, what're guys looking at, rar rar rar rar?" a sock puppet asked.

Soon, they reached the brown slug-like creature that was Jabba the Hutt, who was happily enjoying of bowl of strange berries and pressing the Brown Star to his chest. "Whoa! And who gets the prize for being the galaxy's greatest against the gym!" Monty joked.

"#^^ (Oh, ha ha.)"

"Uh, sorry about that!" Ava said. "Listen, Jabba, we're from the Galactic Kids Next Door, and we were sent on a mission to retrieve something of ours that you have."

"^#GKND^&#(? (What does GKND wish to acquire?)"

"What's he saying?" Monty whispered to Ava.

"I don't know! I never learned Huttese!"

"So, kiss him!"

"I AIN'T KISSING THAT THING!" At this, all the monsters turned their attention to her. "Er, I mean…I'd LOVE to suck lip with the great Jabba, but we're sort of on a tight schedule, so if you have the Star, we'll be happy to-"

"&^#*. *#)(#. (I have no need to give my most prized possession to you. This Star radiates with the magnificent beauty of the desert.) #(*$#& (You see, the Stars don't just fly anywhere. They go to where they feel is best for their natural beauty. The Green Star was found on a forest-y region and this Brown Star was found here.)"

"Man, I wish this guy had a translator." Ava whispered.

"Look, Jabba, can we just have the-"

"%! (No!)" Just then, some monsters came and wrapped Monty's arms around his back and took his light saber. "#*&GKND#*! (And since you are GKND operatives, the Tallest will pay good money to have you!) ^#^. (However…)" With that, he took a chain, wrapped it around Ava, and pulled her over. "^#*&#! (This girl will make a fine toy!) OH HO HO HO HO HO!" At that last sentence, the monsters dragged Monty away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's good enough. So, next time, we will meet the new partner and fight the boss. Jabba the Hutt is from the Star Wars Series obviously. Later.<strong>


	7. Jabba's Mighty Monsters

**Time for the boss of Planet Secco! But technically, there's more than 1.**

* * *

><p>"Ew! That Jabba guy sounds nasty!" Kuki exclaimed.<p>

"I sure don't wanna end up like Ava!" Rachel said. Then, as always, there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh…" Nigel sighed, getting up to answer the door to find Eva and Kade.

"Hey, Nigel! What's goin' on? I wanted to see if you and Katie wanna hang out with us!" Eva said. Nigel looked behind them to see Sector Z.

"Hey, Nigel, is Violet over?" Bruce asked.

"Hey, Bruce!" Violet exclaimed, running over to hug him. The two then kissed.

"Blech! Get a room!" Wally shouted.

"You're just jealous!" Yin retorted.

"I AM NOT!"

"I am." Yang replied. "I wonder if Violet has any sisters? Or identical cousins?"

"Anyway, Eva, we were just-" Nigel began, but was interrupted when Wally shoved them all inside.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in."

"I say, we're going to have to move some stuff around." Mrs. Uno suggested.

"Ah, it'll be fine, Dear! Now then…"

* * *

><p>"<em>After Jabba's minions dragged me off, they threw me jail. And guess who I met there!"<em>

"You old blokes won't get away with this!" Monty shouted from his cell. "Ah'm Numbuh Zero!"

"So, Jabba's guys got you, too, huh?" At this, Monty looked back to see the boy with the spiked hair. "Wait a minute!"

"You're the-"

"HUMAN!" they both shouted.

"You're the human that was caught by the bounty hunters!" Monty exclaimed.

"And you're another human! Who are you?"

"My name's Monty Uno. I was a Kids Next Door operative on Earth until I was taken into GKND."

"Wait, YOU'RE WITH THE GKND? That's so cool! I'm a paranormal investigator! My name's Knab Membrane!"

Monty chuckled at this. "What kind of name is Knab?"

"I don't know! Everyone in Doomsdale has a weird name! So, what are you doing in Jabba's Palace?"

"Me and mah friend were sent here on a mission to rescue you and retrieve the Star Piece."

"You mean that Brown Star Jabba hugs all day?"

"Yeah. But first we need to get out of here."

"Well, that won't be easy. All we have are these bunks, toilet, and that little alien creature in the corner." At this, Monty noticed the cyan colored Wisp on one of the bunks.

"THAT'S A WISP!" With that, the cyan Wisp flew into Monty, who absorbed it and immediately shot around the room as a laser.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Knab shouted. The color power wore right when Monty burst down the door.

"WHOA, that was dizzy! But at least we have a way out. Come on! We need to save Ava! Have anything that might help us?"

"Well, I was able to make a laser ray out of a toaster." He pulled out a toaster attached to a gun handle.

"Good enough. Now, let's go!" After leaving the cell, the two humans made their way through Jabba's Palace.

They were ambushed by some monsters, by Knab shot them all with his toaster laser.

"Whoa, that thing is pretty cool!" Monty said.

"And people call me crazy! I can only hope my future son takes an interest in paranormal studies the way I do!"

After fighting their way through the Palace, they made it back to Jabba's chamber, where they found Jabba still holding the Star and holding Ava by a chain. "Vooda dooda how did they get out?" Jabba asked.

"Rar, I let 'em out! Whoa, is that not cool, rar rar rar rar!" the sock puppet asked.

"So, who's you're new friend?" Ava asked.

"We'll tell you later. Jabba, let Ava go and give us the Star!" Monty ordered.

"Mmm…#^&#*&#Rancore! (We'll see how well you fair after battling the Rancore!)" With that, Jabba pushed a button and the two fell through a trapdoor into a dungeon below.

"You think your trapdoor can stop us?" Monty retorted.

Knab looked in terror as a large door opened up. "Uh…Monty?"

"Hm?" Monty looked to see a door opening as well. Once it was open all the way, the two stepped back in fear as a large monster with huge drooling teeth came out.

Jabba and his minions laughed as they watched from above, while Ava looked worriedly. "Let's hope those two can handle theirselves."

_Boss fight: The Rancore_

The Rancore roared as he slowly approached the two kids. "Knab, now may be a good time to use that weapon!"

"On it!" With that, Knab fired at the Rancore's head, slowing him down a bit. That's when the Rancore started picking up and throwing boulders at them, but Knab was able to shoot and destroy them.

When Knab destroyed a glowing yellow one, it released a yellow Wisp, which immediately flew into Monty. "DRILL!" With that, Monty drilled into the ground and made his way to the area above the ceiling. His drilling caused the stalactites above the Rancore to fall and damage it. While the Rancore was being damaged, Knab ran behind it to get to the other side of the room. Knab soon met him down there just as the color power wore off.

The Rancore soon recovered and turned around to face the heroes again. This time, it charged and shot fire breath and the two made quick dodges so as not to get burned. When it finally stopped breathing to catch its breath, Knab started shooting at it again. Just like before, the Rancore responded by throwing boulders and Knab destroyed the one with the drill Wisp, which flew into Monty.

"DRILL!" he exclaimed, drilling into the ground and above the ceiling once again. He went above the stalactites once again, making them fall and hurt the Rancore. After a few more fell, the Rancore was knocked out and Jabba's minions stopped cheering.

"And victory goes to us!" Knab exclaimed.

"Errr! #%$!" At Jabba's command, the minions went down and grabbed their arms, bringing them back to Jabba.

"*#($)#Sarlacc!*#! (As punishment for defeating my Rancore, you are to be thrown into the Sarlacc Pit, where you will discover as new mean of pain and suffering as you slowly digest over a thousand years!)"

"Ava, just kiss him so we can understand better!" Monty said.

"For the last time, I ain't putting my lips on slug!"

* * *

><p>They were all soon on a floating ship, sailing over the desert. Monty stood on the plank and gulped as he looked down into the sandy pit below.<p>

"%#&. (It's time for you to go.)"

"Well…here goes nothin'." With that, Monty walked off and landed on the side of the pit, followed by Knab. That's when several tentacles rose up, as well as the vicious head of the Sarlacc.

"*&$*#(. (Now, you will have the honor of being the Almighty Sarlacc's newest meal.) Rrrr-AAAHHH!"

_Boss fight: The Sarlacc_

The two quickly dodged as the Sarlacc shot its head at them. Knab noticed its tentacles sneaking up on them and quickly blasted them, making the Sarlacc scream in pain. That's when the vicious creature began shooting rock balls at them, but Knab blasted them. When he destroyed a glowing cyan one, it released a cyan Wisp that flew into Monty's body, allowing him to absorb the color power.

"LASER!" With that, Monty turned into a laser and bounced around the pit until he hit the Sarlacc in the back of the head. This caused the Sarlacc to get dizzy and its head to fall in front of Knab, its tongue sticking out.

Ava watched this from Jabba's ship, took her chain, and wrapped it tight around the slug's arms. With all her strength, she lifted the slug and began swinging him around the room, knocking out all the minions. She then leaped on the gangster's head and kicked him several times hard in the face until he was knocked out. She took the light saber back from one of the monsters and used it to cut her chain.

She then stood on the edge of the ship and shouted, "Hey, Monty! Catch!" With that, she tossed the light saber down the pit and Monty caught it.

Once he caught it, Monty immediately slashed away at the Sarlacc's tongue. Finally, the Sarlacc recovered and retreated back into the pit. It soon rose back up, reached a tentacle and grabbed Knab's gun, swallowing it. With that, it started shooting its head at Monty faster, but the Earth operative swung his sword and damaged it.

The Sarlacc then went back and burrowed his way underground. Monty leaped out of the way just as the Sarlacc shot up from below him, trying to swallow him. It went back under and came up from below him again, but he still dodged. When it shot up a third time, Monty slashed at it.

It then went back into the center and fired more rocks, but Monty cut them with his sword. When he destroyed the cyan one, the Wisp came out for him to absorb it. "LASER!" Just like before, he bounced around the pit and hit the Sarlacc in the head, stunning it. After a few more slashes with his light saber, Monty finally stabbed the monster in the head.

After that final blow, the Sarlacc shook around and spat Knab's weapon back out. After a few more seconds of screaming, the Sarlacc sunk back into the pit.

"HAHA!" the two exclaimed, giving the other a high-five. That's when Ava jumped down to them, holding the Star.

"And here, we claim our prize!" Ava held the Star in the air as it began to glow. It spun around and shot straight back into the sky, back to Star Haven.

"Well, glad that's over!" Knab said. "So, what now?"

"We need to get back to base." Monty said. "Do you have a ship?"

"I HAD one, but that alien sort of blew it up trying to capture me."

"Well, you can ride in my ship." Ava said.

"After we get to your base, can I maybe hang around?"

"Well, you'll have to speak to Dimentia about that." Monty replied. "Let's go." With that, they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, that was rough to type. And yes, Knab Membrane is, in fact, Dib's father. Why did he lose interest in paranormal studies? You'll find out. And both monsters come from Star Wars. See you later.<strong>


	8. Infinity's Crush

**Uh…hey there!**

* * *

><p>"You mean MY dad was friends with you?" Dib asked.<p>

"Yep!"

"WHOA! I don't believe it!" Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Man, how many friends do we have?" Nigel asked, getting up to answer it to find Margie and Laura Limpin wearing Skunky Scout uniforms.

"Margie? What are you doing here?" Patton asked.

"Hi! We're selling-" Laura began.

"Are you here to listen to the story, too?" Wally asked.

Laura gasped. "You're telling a story? I love stories! Can I listen?"

"No, Laura, we're just here to sell these stoopid boys-" Margie tried to say.

"But I want…STORY TIME!"

"Okay, okay! We'll stay and listen for a bit!"

"Yay!" With that, they entered the house.

"Anyway, why did he lose interest in paranormal studies?" Dib asked.

"We'll get to that later. Now then…"

* * *

><p><em>"The three of us just made it back to base and were trying to convince Dimentia to let Knab stay. We were able to…but it took a lot of begging."<em>

"OH, PLEASE LET ME STAY! PLEASE! THIS IS ANY PARANORMAL INVESTIGATORS DREAM! I make some pretty good inventions! AND toast! I WON'T GET IN THE WAY OF ANY OF YOUR STUFF! PLEASE! At least until I get revenge on that Irken scientist!"

"I do like toast!" Gabe said.

Dimentia was just getting a headache from all this chatter. It was then she made her decision.

"OKAY, JUST SHUT UP!"

"YAAAY!"

"Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need a drink of Dream Water to rid me of this headache!" With that, she warped away.

"Hmm…excuse me, but I must be going, too." With that, Infinity flew away.

"Well, looks like you're hanging with us for a bit." Monty said.

"Yeah! Want us to give you the tour?" Ava asked.

"Can you do that, Ava? Ah'm beat."

"Okay. See you later, Monty." With that, Ava and Knab walked off. As Monty turned to walk down another corridor, he was met up with Khryssa.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

"'ey, Khryssa! How's it goin'?"

"Good. Her royal silly face just sent me down to Planet Kateenia for some reconnaissance."

"And?"

"It looks like the Irkens are building some sort of fortress down there. In a way, it looked…kinda geeky. How about you? You had to go against Jabba the Hutt, didn't you?"

"Yep! Found a Star there AND rescued a fellow human!"

"Well, aren't you the impressive type? I knew I sensed good in you."

"You did?"

"Yes. You've earned the trust of the Wisps. The Wisps don't willingly lend their power to just anybody, you know. They lend their powers to children of destiny. Like you, descendant of Malladus Uno."

"Oh."

"Plus, we psychic benders are rather good at sensing things. We're a pretty unique people, you know?"

"Well, moving things with your mind does sound pretty cool!"

"Moving stuff with our minds is only the basics! We're also good with mind tricks, we can conjure up balls of psychic energy and throw them at our opponents, and when we're good enough, we can focus our energy on objects or people and change their size. All in all, we're quite powerful, but because we're powerful, some people tend to fear or hate us, like a certain bounty hunter child I've heard of."

"Well, those people need to get to know you. But hey, since we're not busy, wanna have a little light saber duel?" Monty asked, drawing out his red light saber.

Khryssa gasped. "That light saber's red!"

"Yeah? So?"

"Red light sabers are mostly in the hands of the Dark Side!"

"Well, it's not mine. Ava said she stole it from a psychic bender called…Count Doku, I think."

"Count Doku?..." She gasped. "Count Dooku!"

"Count Dooku is an evil psychic bender, who leads an army fighting in a another war. If he finds out who has his light saber, you may be in grave trouble!"

"So? Can't he just get another one?"

"You can't just 'get another one'. You see, to us Jedi, a light saber is your life. It's like a very important jewel that you can't ever lose…or something. Of course, since Count Dooku is a Sith Lord, rules may differ for him. Still, you might want to be on the lookout. Who knows what lengths Dooku will go to to get his sword back."

"Relax, Khryssa! Ah'll be fine! Well, I have to get to bed now, so I'll see you later." With that, he headed back to his room.

"Until the morrow, I guess."

* * *

><p>Dimentia peacefully sat in the water outside the sanctuary, taking all the energy in. That's when Infinity floated up to her. "Greetings, Dimentia."<p>

"Ah, Number Infinity. Did you look into that fortress Khryssa told us about?"

"Uh, yes, and…it doesn't seem to pose too much of a threat, yet."

"Then it's one less to worry about. Now, we just have to worry about retrieving the Stars."

The next few minutes were followed by silence. Infinity then got in the water next to Dimentia as he spoke. "So…what was life like on Zathura for you?"

"Hm? Terrible. It was enough to get me to know what evil the adults truly are. That's why I can't wait to end their disease."

"Well, I can't say I disagree after what they did to Planet Wisp. Still, we did have a nice mother. I wonder what happened to her?"

"Chances are she let herself become energy for the Irkens in the quest to end childhood."

"Mmm…probably right." There was silence. "You know…you have nice clothes."

"Uh…thanks."

"…Does everyone on your world wear those?"

"Eh, sort of. I guess the spirits thought we were demented people, too, so that's the reason they put us in a darkest part of the universe."

"Must've been pretty rough. I, personally, like sunlight!"

"Whatever floats your form."

"…Has anyone ever told you you're a great leader?"

"Uh…not till now, I guess."

"Well, you are…just so you know."

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Er, no. Sorry, Sir. I'll…I'll just be going now."

"Ciao." With that, Infinity floated his way back to the base.

_Boy, Dimentia's really pretty._ Infinity thought to himself. _I know we aren't supposed to love, but still…I only wish I could confess my feelings for her._ He sighed. "Oh well. Better go see what Gabe is up to."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a deep room of the base, a large cloud of darkness was forming up inside a large capsule. The shadowy glob opened its yellow glowing eyes as it stared angrily outside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter sucked entirely. I mean, NOTHING happened at all! Well, except for the dark thing in a capsule, which we'll find out about around the end (but people who read GALACSIA might know what that is). So, next time, we'll do some stuff and head off to the next world! See you later!<strong>


	9. Khryssa Joins The Team

**Hey, hey, hey! We're back to play!**

* * *

><p>"So, Infinity was crushing on Dimentia back in that time?" Nigel asked.<p>

"Believe it or not, but it's so." Monty replied. Just then, there was another knock.

Nigel answered it to find the Sector W team. "Hey, UNO, is my sister here? I wanna see if she wanted to go to the beach or something."

"She's right here. We were just listening to my dad tell about his times in GKND."

"Cool!" Lee said.

"Can we listen?" Sonya asked.

"NO!" Harvey shouted. "We got better things to do!"

"Says you." Paddy said. "I wanna listen!"

"Me too!" Sonya said as they walked in.

"Ugh…" Harvey groaned in defeat, walking in.

"Uh, you think we can move more stuff around?" Hoagie asked, getting smooshed.

"Kade, now I wish you would've brought your shrink ray." Eva said.

"Ah, it'll be fine! Anyway, that night before I woke up, I had another strange nightmare…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, a vision of the past was more like it. Of what it was, we'll get to that later."<em>

_Inside his dream, Monty found himself on some hill-like area, the sky covered in dark, eerie clouds. He looked to see Dimentia and that shadow kid from before sitting on the hill. He got closer to hear them talk, knowing they probably didn't know he was there._

"_So, you're the Nightmare King's son?" Dimentia asked._

"_Yes. I'm the Nightmare Prince, Darkrai II. The future heir to Nightmare Enterprises."_

_She chuckled. "I never thought the Nightmare King had it in him to get married!"_

"_He didn't."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_My father was against love and marriage. He just made a clone after himself, only younger."_

"_How sad for him. You think you'll ever get married?"_

"_I don't know. Being his identical replica, I have the power to give and create Nightmares. I can make my own children. But it would be nice to start a real family."_

"_Can gods get married?"_

"_I heard that the Demon and Ocean Kings have been thinking about getting married and having children to follow in their footsteps. Though, I'm not sure if they would."_

_Dimentia smiled and held his hand. "I bet you'd make a great father!" That's when everything turned bright._

Monty then awoke in his room once his dream ended. "Dimentia…with the Nightmare Prince?"

"_It's a beautiful mornin'!"_

Monty immediately grabbed his light saber and sliced his alarm clock. "Man, that thing is annoying." With that, he got up and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Back at Castle Irk, Tallest Miyuki sat in a rotatable chair in a control station when Red and Purple came in. "Mother. We just got a report from Jabba the Hutt. The GKND beat him and took his Star." Red reported.<p>

"Ugh. I knew that fat slob wasn't fit enough to destroy them, even with his monsters."

"So, what do we do now?" Purple asked.

"OOH!" Zim exclaimed. "Send ME to destroy them! Surely, my inventions will prove to be useful! I have the perfect robot to take them down!"

"Not today, Zim." Miyuki said. "I think it's time we sent the bounty hunters after them. Boys: send for the Star Wolf Team."

"Uh…I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Red replied.

"Those Star Wolf guys give us the creeps." Purple said.

"Plus, one of them is Boba Fett. You remember the story behind HIM, don't you?"

"Then he'll be pleased to here that one of them has a light saber. His anger toward the psychic benders will be their downfall! Now GO!" With that, the future Tallest saluted and went to get Star Wolf.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, Monty made his way to the cafeteria, where he noticed his friends sitting at a table. He smiled and was about to walk over to them until…<p>

"Psst. Hey!"

"Huh?" Monty looked around for the sound of the voice.

"Down here!" With that, Monty looked down to see the tiny alien, Kweeb.

"Oh, hey there, little guy! Who're you?" he asked, picking him up.

"My name's Kweeb! And listen, uh…can you keep a secret?"

"Sure thing!"

"You know that Ava girl you hang out with? Well, I sort of have a crush on her."

"Well, I figure from your view, she'd look pretty attractive!"

"Uh, hehe! Yes, well…you two aren't…going out or anything…are you?"

"What? Oh no, we're just friends. I sort have my eye on a certain girl down on Earth."

"Good. Well, since you've been hanging out with her on missions…do you have any idea what she likes?"

"Let's see, she likes…swords. And her home planet. And relaxing in the sunlight. AND squid pudding, definitely squid pudding!"

"Well, do you know what type of guy she likes?"

"Not sure…but I don't think she'd be interested in anyone the size of a bug! No offense."

"Don't worry about it. But if you do find out what type of guy she likes, you think you can come and tell me?"

"Sure!"

"Great! See ya!" With that, he hopped off Monty's hand and went to get his lunch.

After Monty got his lunch, he went to sit by Ava and Knab. "So, Knab, how do you like the base?"

"IT'S AWESOME! And check out this food! IT'S DELICIOUS!" With that, he swallowed some of Ava's squid pudding.

"At least SOME out-worlders appreciate it!"

"Hey, guys!" They looked to see Khryssa come and sit next to Monty.

"Hey, Khryssa! How's it going?" Ava asked.

"You two know each other?" Monty asked.

"Yeah. Ava and I share an interest in swordplay! Plus, we're both pretty good-looking, wouldn't you say?"

"Uh, sure, whatever. So, Knab, how did you end up out here, anyway?"

"Aha! Well, a few days ago, I was working on my new rocket. I got it up and running and took it out for a test drive. It worked pretty well…until-"

"You crashed?" Ava asked.

"No. It worked well until a strange alien ship flew by, and I was captured by an Irken scientist. He took me back to his lab in Castle Irk, where he put me in this capsule and ran tests on me. I couldn't exactly hear it well, but his leader ordered him to let me go. So, he let me out of the capsule and dragged me to this space station with these weird bounty hunters. The scientist traded me for robot parts and the bounty hunters sold me to Jabba the Hutt. The next thing that happened was Monty showing up and breaking me out of my cell."

"Sounds like a rough ride." Khryssa said.

"Wait, how far did your ship go exactly?" Ava asked.

"Oh, somewhere as high as the moon. It was pretty cool, actually." That's when Harvey McKenzie approached them and asked-

"Wait a second! If Zim's never been to Earth before, then how did he find you flying around the moon?"

"Who the heck are you?" Monty asked.

"I'm your son's archenemy in the future, Dunderhead! Now, answer my question!"

Just then, Rachel approached him and said, "Harvey, get back in our own time and stop interrupting Mr. Uno's stories! If you don't, I'll make you Sector J's foot massager."

"You can't make me!"

"Well, then I'll just find that Morgan girl and make her make you!"

He sighed. "Fine." With that, he and Rachel walked away.

"…That was…quite odd." Khryssa said.

"Yep." Ava replied. "So, what's goin' on with everyone else?"

"Actually, I just spoke with Dimentia, and we have a mission together." Khryssa said.

"We do?" Monty asked.

"Yes. I sensed a great energy source emitting from Planet Dagobah. And it might've been a Star."

"Cool! What's Dagobah?" Monty asked.

"Dagobah is the swamp planet. But darkness looms in that place like bees in a beehive. It's more dangerous than it sounds, so I better accompany you."

"Cool! We get to see that psycho bending in battle!"

"It's 'psychic' bending. And yes, it is pretty cool. Just don't get in the way when I start swinging my light saber."

"Yep, you do NOT want to be in the way when she swings that light saber!" Ava said. With that, they proceeded to finish their lunches.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so next time, we will head to Planet Dagobah and see Khryssa in action. Also, since Miyuki's sending Star Wolf after them, and Boba Fett's a member of Star Wolf, you can tell he won't give Khryssa a friendly greeting! Oh well, see you later.<strong>


	10. Rough Ride To Dagobah

**Time for the next world!**

* * *

><p>"Harvey, no more interrupting Mr. Uno's stories." Rachel scolded to her brother.<p>

"Sorry…" Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"That sounds like Chad!" Nigel said.

"What's he doing here?" Eva asked.

"I got a pizza delivery for…Riley Dum Blonde-Oh, come on!"

"HA HA HA!" Wally laughed. "That was me! I ordered a pizza!"

"It sure was!" Abby retorted and everyone laughed.

"I was referring to Chad! I'm a smart blonde!"

"Sure you are." Violet replied, sarcastically.

Nigel got up and answered the door. "Hey, UNO. Did you order a pizza?"

"No, Wally did. We were-"

"Just get in and listen to the stoopid story." Harvey demanded, shoving Chad in.

"Well, at least we have something to eat now!" Monty said. "Now then…"

* * *

><p>"<em>After we finished lunch, we went back down to the hangar to get ready to go to Dagobah."<em>

"Well, there's my ship." Khryssa said, gesturing over to a pink ship that kind of looked like an Arwing. "Say hello to the Mind Wing!"

"Impressive." Monty said. "But what's Knab gonna ride in?"

"Don't worry!" Knab said. "Before I went to sleep, I used the technology they have here to make the perfect ship! Check it out!" With that, a light turned on from the ceiling and shined on what will be Dib's ship in the future. "I call it the S.S. Knab! What do you think?"

"You built this all in one night?" Ava asked.

"What can I say? I work fast!"

"Well, that makes two more ships than before!" Monty said. "Let's go!" With that, they each got in their ships and took off for Dagobah.

* * *

><p>As they flew, they-<p>

"_WAIT! ZIM remembers this part! Let me take it from here!"_

"_Uh, actually, I have to-" Chad tried to say._

"_SILENCE! You will listen to the story of ZIIIM!"_

"_But-"_

"_LISTEN TO IT!"_

"_Ugh…"_

"_Now then…"_

Back at Castle Irk, Tallest Miyuki sat in her control station, with her two sons eating some snacks. "Ma'am: Team Star Wolf is here." Reported an Irken.

"Send them in." With that, the doors opened and the old Star Wolf Team stepped in. Just before Purple could bite down on a Hershey Bar, Cad Bane drew his gun and shot it away from him, blowing the smoke out afterwards.

"Awe…" Purple moaned.

"Great to have you here, Star Wolf. I have a mission for you."

"Just make it quick." John demanded.

"Have you heard the GKND have a new operative?"

"Oh yes, the human boy from Earth." Cad Bane replied.

"Yes. His name is Monty Uno. Here's a picture of him and his friends." With that, she pulled out and tossed them a wanted poster of Monty, Ava, and Knab.

"Hey! Isn't that the little human twerp that the Irken sold us?" Aurra asked, pointing to Knab.

"Figures Jabba wouldn't be able to hold on to him." John said. "So, we have to find this boy and…?"

"And shoot him. Every last one of those brats must go."

"Sure, sure." Bane said. "As long as we get paid, it makes no difference to us."

Miyuki then noticed Boba Fett standing behind them and looking away with an angry expression. "And Boba Fett?" He turned his attention to her. "I hear one of them is a psychic bender."

"Let's go!" Boba ordered. "The sooner we find them, the sooner we can end them! GET MOVING!" With that, Boba Fett walked ahead, and the rest of the team shrugged and followed afterwards.

"Uh…Mom? How DO you know there's a psychic bender with the group?" Red asked.

"Let's just say…I'm good at knowing these things." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"Well, the planet's just up ahead." Khryssa said as they were flying along.<p>

"Okay. Let's get ready to-" But before Ava could finish, they were hit by laser fire.

"What the heck was that?" Monty shouted.

"Look!" At Khryssa's shout, they looked ahead to see several ships piloted by droids headed their way.

"Attention GKND operatives: you have something that belongs to us. Surrender it back and we'll let you go peacefully."

"They must know you have Dooku's light saber." Khryssa figured.

"Well, somethin' tells me they won't honor their agreement. BATTLE STATIONS!" With that, the four heroes spread out and took out the ships.

"Time to try this baby out!" With that, Knab locked on to four ships and fired missiles, taking them out.

A row of four more ships were chasing after Khryssa, but the fox girl just said, "Please." as she waved her arm and caused the ship on the right to crash into all the others.

Ava was being chased by another ship with one more coming toward her from the front. When she got close enough, the alien girl quickly dove down and the two ships rammed each other and blew up.

"We've got a good number of them down!" Monty shouted. "Let's hurry down to the planet!" With that, they sped towards the planet.

* * *

><p>After passing through the atmosphere, the four were now passing through fog. "I can't see a thing!" Monty shouted.<p>

"LOOK OUT!" Just as Khryssa screamed, they flew through some branches and eventually crashed in the swamp.

"Aw man! It'll take forever to get this gunk off!" Knab complained as they stepped out of their ships.

"So, this is Dagobah, eh?" Monty said.

"Well, I can't say it's glamorous." Ava said. "I'd be surprised if this place had daytime."

"Actually, it doesn't." Khryssa replied. "This is probably the darkest planet in Galaxia. I can sense evil everywhere."

After making their way through the swamp water, the four were safely on land.

"So, where's the-" Before Knab could finish, a tentacle reached up from the swamp and pulled him in.

"KNAB!" they shouted.

"Hey! Over there!" At this, they all looked to see several Battle Droids fire at them from the mist. Monty and Khryssa drew out their light sabers and defended away.

"There's just no avoiding these guys, is there?" Khryssa asked.

Ava then dashed up and sliced one of their heads off. The body fainted and exploded, releasing a black Wisp shaped like a bomb. "Hey, it's a Wisp!"

With that, the Wisp flew into Monty, allowing him to absorb the color power. "TAKE COVER!" Khryssa shouted, standing by Ava and producing a psychic shield.

"BOMB!" With that, Monty glowed with brightness and made a huge explosion, taking out all the droids. The explosion even extended into the water and took out the monster, releasing Knab. "Whoa! That was awesome!" Monty exclaimed.

Knab then climbed out of the swamp, burnt to a crisp. "You think you could do that WITHOUT hurting me next time?"

"Uh, hehe. Sorry. But boy, who knows what else is in this swamp?"

Just then, a skull base rose out from the swamp. _"Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doom-"_

"Is now a good time?" Khryssa asked.

"_Okay."_ With that, the skull sank back in.

"That was one of the rare bomb Wisps!" Ava said as they walked through the swamp.

"Why are they so rare?" Monty asked.

"Well, ever since the Irkens took over Planet Wisp, the Wisps were scattered across Galaxia. They either took refuge at GKND HQ or were captured and used by evil ones. When the Separatists began their war with the Republic, they found most of the bomb Wisps and used them to power their droids. Seems like we were the first ones to see one in a while."

"And I got to use its power!" Monty exclaimed.

"So, Khryssa, can you sense the Star's presents?" Ava asked.

"Yes…it's in there." With that, she pointed over to a dark and eerie looking temple.

"What is that place?" Monty asked.

"The Temple of Darkness. That place is strong with the Dark Side. I might've seen it before and I…I've always feared what may be in there. And that whatever's in there won't be too good."

"So, a dangerous temple with a dark and terrible creature waiting to snack on its prey?" Monty replied. "Sounds dangerous enough to get me motivated! Come on, team! Let's go get us a Star!" With that, Monty headed inside and his teammates exchanged disbelieving looks and followed him in.

"It's times like this I wonder if you LIKE to risk getting yourself killed." Ava said.

"When you're the Demon Prince, you're pretty much attracted to that sort of thing!"

Unbeknownst to them however, a dark shadow watched from the mist and gave an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now! And the first new Wisp of the game-er, story! Next time, we will fight the boss! Try and guess who the shadow being was. Hint: it's NOT the Nightmare King!<strong>


	11. The Phantom Menace

**Okay, people, time for the Dagobah boss! I actually really like this one.**

* * *

><p>"That Dagobah place sounds scary!" Kuki exclaimed.<p>

"Oh please. Ah've seen scarier." Wally said. Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Hello?"

"That sounds like Cree! What's she doing here?" Abby asked.

"I've got a pizza for…Kresucks N. Violetshot?"

"HA HA HA!" Violet laughed. "I ordered a pizza, too! Couldn't resist!"

"Well, at least it's true!" Bruce said.

Nigel got up to answer the door. "Nigel, did you order a-"

"Welcome to the story, Mate." Wally interrupted, shoving her in.

"You put mice in it, right?" Violet asked.

"Uh…yes?"

"GIMME!" With that, Violet began devouring the pizza.

"As long as it's the pizza, not me." Harvey said.

"So, Dad, what happened after you got through the Temple of Darkness?" Nigel asked.

"Ah, an excellent question, eh wot? This part's interesting…"

* * *

><p>"<em>When we finally made it to the center of the temple, I thought it'd be easy going from there on out, what with fighting a monster and whatnot. However, this wasn't any ordinary monster…"<em>

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Knab said.

"Tell me about it. When are we gonna reach that Star?" Ava asked.

"I can sense the Star's presence ahead." Khryssa said. "But I sense something else there, too. Something evil."

"Well, no worries, then! My whole plan was to face something evil!" Monty exclaimed.

"Why do I get the feeling you just jinxed us?" Knab said.

Soon, the team of four reached a circular room with several candles and windows lined up along the walls and a Dark Blue Star floating above a throne.

"Well…there it is." Ava said. But as they were about to approach it, Khryssa stopped them and a black shadow flew into one of the windows and around the room, putting out all the candles and making the room pure darkness.

"What is that thing?" Knab asked.

The shadow then wrapped around the Star, making it vanish. Afterwards, it landed a few feet in front of the heroes and revealed itself to be the shadow of a strange 12-year-old looking bald boy with glowing eyes and a glowing arrow on its head.

"_Hm hm heh heh."_

"Khryssa, what is that thing?" Monty asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't sense any real life force from it. Only evil."

With that, the shadow drew out a dark staff, twirled it around, and gave a maniacal cackle. _"HAAAA HAA HA HA HA!"_

_Boss fight: Phantom Gnaa_

The strange phantom immediately started the fight by floating into the air and charging and launching a ball of psychic energy. Before it could hit, Monty drew his light saber and bounced it back. As a response, the phantom hit it back with his staff and the two were knocking back and forth until it finally hit the phantom, making it screech in pain.

The shadow being then started flying around the room at a high speed, the team holding up their weapons prepared to attack. The shadow finally shot towards Knab, giving a loud screech of red energy. Knab covered his ears and fell to the floor, quivering in fear.

"What did it do to him?" Ava asked.

"He's been paralyzed in fear." Khryssa replied.

The shadow then stopped and charged a huge ball of psychic energy. When it finished, the ball split into several mini ones that shot toward the heroes, but Monty and Khryssa bounced them all back with their light sabers. They hit the phantom as a result, making it drop to the ground. This gave Monty and Khryssa the chance to deal several blows at it with their light sabers.

Finally, the phantom recovered and warped a few feet away. A small compartment opened on its staff, where it shot out a big drop of poison, which hit the ground and split into more balls of poison. When they vanished, there were several poisonous spots around the room.

As the team took careful balance so as not to fall in, the phantom vanished into the ground. As Monty held his guard up, he noticed a large shadow beneath his feet and quickly jumped when the phantom shot up to try and stab him with the staff. It went into the ground again, but Monty still avoided when it shot up, still able to keep his balance.

When the shadow shot up a third time, Monty dodged and sliced it horizontal through the middle. The shadow grunted and vanished again, and the poison spots disappeared as well. The shadow reappeared back in the air and used psychic powers to pick up several rocks around the room and toss them at the group, but Khryssa used her psychic to grab them and throw them back, hitting the shadow dead in the head. It fell to the ground in dizziness as a resort, allowing Monty and Khryssa to strike away.

When it recovered, the shadow flew straight out the window and the team looked to see several shadow clones charging in from all windows and, after merging in the center, shot lightning from their hands at Monty, who defended with his light saber as they scattered and flew out again. The shadow repeated the same process, but Monty still defended.

"There has to be something that can stop them." Ava said.

"Wait! There's something in that vase!" As Khryssa said this, she used her psychic to pick up and throw a vase, smashing it and releasing a bomb Wisp, which flew into Monty, allowing him to absorb the color power.

"BOMB!" With that, Khryssa protected Ava and Knab (who was still paralyzed) as Monty engulfed the room in an explosion. When it cleared, they looked to see the phantom panting on the ground. Monty and Khryssa took this time to slash at it again.

"_Grrr! AAAAAHHHHH!"_ With that, the shadow phantom flew out the window and started flying back and forth in and out the many windows.

"I think it's getting ready for a sneak attack! Get ready, Monty!" Khryssa commanded.

Monty did as told and held up his light saber, ready to strike. After a few more rounds, the phantom finally shot straight at Monty, and just as it did, the Earth operative stabbed his saber right into the phantom's head, stopping it.

After a few seconds, the shadow got on the ground and began panting heavily. It finally took a big inhale, looked upward, and let out a huge scream. _"!"_ When it finally silenced, it spun around in a dark whirlpool, became its black cloud form again, and flew all around the room, lighting the candles up again, and finally flying away.

In the spot where the phantom last stood was none other than the Dark Blue Star. The Star spun around before taking off to the sky and back to the Star Sanctuary.

"Well, that's the end of that then." Monty said.

"But still…what was that thing." Ava said.

"I don't know…but I sensed great evil emitting from it." Khryssa said. "It was no ordinary phantom. It didn't even feel like part of this dimension."

"Well, all that matters is we got the Star." Ava said. "Ready to go, Knab?"

"P-P-P-Pigies! B-B-Bad, bad rubber pigies!" Knab stuttered in fear. "Oh, dear Lord! P-P-Please don't let my future son share the same fate!"

"That fear attack should wear off eventually." Khryssa said.

"I'll carry him back to the ships." With that, Ava picked him up and the group walked off. Monty stopped and looked back to where the shadow left and couldn't help but feel he's seen it before.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it was, folks. Gnaa's shadow phantom come to life. Like Phantom Ganon, Phantom Gnaa is only a small taste of what the REAL Gnaa is like. Just wait until we get to that! Anyway, while they may have the Star, they won't be leaving Dagobah so easily! Next time, we fight Star Wolf!<strong>


	12. Old Star Wolf

**It's time to battle the Old Star Wolf!**

* * *

><p>"Cool!" Lee exclaimed.<p>

"Dad, did you ever figure out what that thing was?" Nigel asked.

"Well, not at the time…but Khryssa had a bad feeling and so did I." Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"IT'S MAURICE!" Cree exclaimed.

"Pizza delivery for…Evasso Sexy?" At this, they all looked at Eva.

"What? I didn't order a pizza."

"Uh, hehe. Guilty!" Kade blushed. Nigel then went to answer the door.

"Hey, Nigel! Did you order a pizza?"

"No, that was-"

"In you go." Harvey interrupted, pushing him in.

"What is this, like a birthday party or somethin'?" Maurice asked, noticing all the people.

"No. We're here to listen to Mr. Uno's dumb story about his times in GKND." Cree replied.

"Ooh, sounds cool! Good thing I got the extra large pizza!"

"Good thing, indeed, eh wot? Now, back to the story…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Knab recovered from his shock by the time we got back to the ships and begun our flight back to base! However, it wasn't as easy at it sounds…"<em>

"Cool! Four more Stars to find! We'll be done with this story in no time, eh?" Monty said.

"WHOA!" they screamed when they were hit by laser fire.

"What was that?" Khryssa asked.

"LOOK! Up ahead!" Knab exclaimed, and with that, they looked ahead to see four ships flying their way. (Note: open a second tab, go to Youtube, and play the Star Wolf Theme from Smash Bros. Brawl right now. Not the Assault version, the other one. It fits.)

"So, you're the Monty kid the Tallest is so worried about!" John said.

"Who are you guys?" Monty asked.

"HEY! Those are the bounty hunters that sold me to Jabba!" Knab exclaimed.

"That's Star Wolf!" Ava followed.

"That's right! The baddest group of bounty hunters in the galaxy! I'm the leader, John O'Donnell!"

"I'm Aurra Sing! And this chick doesn't play games!"

"I'm Cad Bane, and I show no mercy! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I'm Boba Fett, now prepare to meet your doom, psychic scum!"

"Listen, we don't want trouble! Please let us through!" Khryssa pleaded.

"Too bad Tallest Miyuki doesn't see you that way." Bane replied.

"Whatever the reason is, we came here with a job, and we WILL finish it!" John followed.

"Well, I guess there's no way around it. We should split up and take on one at a time." Khryssa suggested.

"Right then! Since John's the leader, I'll go for him!" Monty said.

"I'll go for Aurra! She gives make-up a bad name!" Ava said.

"That Bane looks vicious, but I can take care of him!" Knab said.

"Guess that leaves me and Boba Fett." Khryssa said.

"Well, we have our mission, then. Galactic Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" At Monty's command, they went to battle.

_Boss fight: Old Star Wolf_

The group scattered and immediately went after their own individual targets. Monty chased after John and shot lasers at him, but he was fast to avoid. "You can't run from a half-demon!"

"A half-demon? Then you're double the bounty!" John exclaimed, somersaulting and getting behind Monty.

Ava flew as fast as she could to avoid Aurra Sing's goo bombs. "So, is that what you use for make-up or something?" Ava retorted.

"Yes, it is, on my enemy's face when I rearrange it!"

"You won't get away from me!" Knab exclaimed, chasing Bane.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of getting away from you." With that, a hatch opened at the bottom of Bane's ship, dropping bombs that came for Knab, but he barely avoided.

Khryssa kept up her barrel rolls at Boba Fett shot at her. When the junior bounty hunter fired a bomb at her, Khryssa tried to grab it with her psychic, but to no avail when the bomb came straight at her anyway, nearly blowing up her ship. "Good luck! Our weapons have a special anti-kinetic substance that easily defeats your monstrous powers! They're the perfect psycho killing machines!"

"How would you know one is a psycho if you haven't the chance to get to know them yet?"

"Your powers are all I need to know you're evil!"

"Just because one is a psychic doesn't make them a psycho!"

"Keep your mumbo jumbo to yourself!"

"And now he's implying I'm a shaman." Khryssa said to herself.

Monty kept barrel rolling as John continued to shoot at him. "You'll be seeing your grandfather soon, Uno!"

"Not before you see yours!" With that, Monty shot downward and John gasped when he came toward an asteroid, but quickly sot upwards before hitting it.

"Phew! That was close! I gotta remember when I get back to the base to tell Wolf to NEVER crash on any asteroids when he's older!"

Meanwhile, Knab continued to dodge as Bane dropped more bombs at him. "No good! I'd have an easier time in front!" With that, Knab boosted and got in front of Cad Bane.

"Ah! Even better!" With that, the blue bounty hunter locked on and fired a missile at Knab's ship.

"CRUD! That guy's more clever than he looks! The hat and coat should've tipped me off!" As Knab tried to get away, the missile continued to stay on his tail.

"What can I say? Most people who hear my name wish that were dead! MWAH HA HA HA!" Bane laughed.

Ava continued to dodge Aurra's blasts, but the gothic bounty hunter finally hit the engine, causing Ava's ship to spiral out of control. "'M GOING TO CRASH!" Ava screamed when she closed in on an asteroid.

"HOLD ON!" Khryssa exclaimed, flying to her aid. She quickly used her psychic to grab the asteroid and move it out of Ava's way before she crashed. As the psychic fox tried to help her, Boba Fett continued to shoot at her.

"You're not getting away!" he shouted.

"You need to learn some MANNERS!" With that, Khryssa used her powers and tossed that same asteroid behind her, successfully hitting Boba Fett, who spiraled toward another asteroid.

"AAAHHHH!" Boba screamed when his ship exploded upon impact, but he jumped out with his air helmet just in time.

As Ava's ship continued to spin, Khryssa fired lasers and destroyed the goo. "Thanks a lot, Girl!" Ava thanked.

"No problem-AH!" Just then, Aurra Sing fired at her.

"Stay out of my way!" she demanded.

"INCOMING!" At this, they all looked to see Knab still being chased by the missile. Aurra gasped when Knab almost rammed her, but he turned down just in time.

"Phew. Huh?" she looked to see the missile coming for her, but before she could act, it blew up on her and her ship spiraled toward that same asteroid. "GAH! NO GOOD, LOUSY, SNOT-NOSED BAST-" but before she could finish, her ship crashed and she was on the same asteroid as Boba Fett.

"These children are more annoying than I thought." Bane said.

"Hey, Coat Boy! Come and get me!" At this, Bane looked back to see Knab behind him again.

"No one taunts Cad Bane!" With that, he dropped more bombs his way, but this time, Knab reached a grabber from his ship and caught one, spinning and throwing it back to Bane, who was about to crash as well. "OOF! Seems the hunter has been hunted." With that, he crashed on the same asteroid.

"YES! Now to finish this fight!" With that, Monty put on his helmet and stepped outside onto his still-moving Arwing, drawing his light saber. As he faced John's ship in front, he stepped onto the boost button and shot straight toward it, spiraling. "3…2…1…ZERO!" With that, he zoomed by and sliced the front point of John's ship, getting back into his own before he crashed.

"OOF! If I can't kill you…my son will kill YOURS!" At those last words, John's ship crashed and exploded, and all members of Star Wolf were stranded on an asteroid.

Monty flew by them and said, "A valiant effort, Team Star Wolf, but the Uno family isn't something to mess with! Or there friends for that matter! Take care!" With that, he zoomed off.

"Get a makeover next time, Witch!" Ava remarked to Aurra before zooming off.

"Looks like YOU were your own bane!" Knab shot to Bane before zooming off.

"Take care, Psycho!" Khryssa exclaimed; Boba Fett tried shooting his gun at her, but she was long gone with the others.

"…You think you guys can keep the secret of me crashing onto an asteroid from Wolf and the guys?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure." Bane replied.

"Whatever." Aurra said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's what Old Star Wolf was like. Next time, we'll return to the base and…do some things. Later.<strong>


	13. Monty's Future

**Oh my God, have you seen how many contests people are doing? If you ask me, the whole thing is getting out of hand! Hey, I got a contest for you people! It's called "Who can cause me the biggest headache?" Deadline is whenever I lose my sanity! Sigh…sorry, I've just been under a lot of stress lately. Alright, anyway, this chapter kinda sucks, but I'm not in the mood. Just read.**

* * *

><p>"Boy, Star Wolf sounded kinda tough in the old days." Rachel said.<p>

"Perhaps, but they still weren't any match for me!" Just then, there was another knock at the door. Nigel sighed as he got up to answer it to find Consuela.

"Consuela, what are you doing here?"

"I get call to come to Uno home."

"That was me. This place is filthy!" Harvey shouted as he was being smothered by the many people.

"What is going on?" the maid asked.

"We're listening to my dad tell about his times in GKND."

"Ooh…I stay to listen."

"No, this place is kinda packed right now, so could you-"

"No. I stay to listen."

"Consuela, you can't, we're-"

"Nooo, I stay." With that, she walked in.

"Ugh."

"Ah, no worries, eh wot? Now, what happened next?"

"OOH! OOH! ZIM remembers this part! Let ME tell it!"

"OOOH! OOOH! Can I tell this part?" Gir exclaimed.

"What the-GIR! You weren't even there!"

"PLEEEEASE!"

Zim sighed. "Fine, give it your best shot."

"YAY! And here's what happened next…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tallest Miyuki talked to Star Wolf on the big TV screen! And, OOH! I like this part…"<em>

"You failed, Star Wolf." Tallest Miyuki spoke. "So, I sentence you to an eternity…of DANCING!" With that, a disco ball lowered and everyone in the room smiled as they danced away. Ponies and unicorns flew high in the sky, leaving trails of beautiful rainbows, and then there was a squirrel, and then a chicken, and then there was a great big-

"_THAT'S ENOUGH, GIR! I'M telling the story now!"_

"_Aw…"_

"_NOW. HERE'S what REALLY happened…"_

"You failed, Star Wolf. You said you had Monty Uno taken care of."

"_Look, that brat and his friends got lucky! But they're dead next time!"_ John replied.

"Better pray you destroy them before someone else does. The Separatist Army seems to be after him, too. Apparently after some stolen light saber. If you don't kill him before they do, then no pay for you!"

"_Oh, then rest assured, we will DEFINITELY find him before they do. Star Wolf signing off."_ With that, the screen went blank.

"Those bounty hunters creep me out." Red said.

"You know one of them is going to be the end of us." Purple replied.

"No matter what Star Wolf says…I need to take drastic measures." Miyuki figured. "There has to be something that can stop Monty."

At this, Professor Zim turned to her and shouted, "OOOH! Send ME to destroy him! I've got the perfect invention for the job!"

"Zim, I think we need to send someone more-"

"PLEEEAAASE send me to destroy them! My robot won't fail! I PROMISE!"

"Alright, fine! Our troops have detected a Star somewhere in the Outer Limits. I suspect Monty and his brats may get there before long. Get there first and ambush him!"

"YES! After I show what my robot can do, surely you will see the true potential this Irken can carry! Professor Zim OUT!" With that, the crazy Irken scientist dashed away.

"Ugh, finally, he's gone." Miyuki said. "Now, let's party before he gets back." With that, she pushed a button, lowering a disco ball, and everyone danced away to the music.

* * *

><p>"<em>See, they didn't dance 'til AFTER I left! Not before."<em>

"_And…you know that how?" Rachel asked._

"_Eh. I don't know."_

"_Well, no matter now. Back to when we returned to base. Everyone was actually asleep by now, and well…we were rather tired ourselves…"_

"Well, that was unexpected." Monty said when they returned to base.

"You said it." Ava replied, then she yawned. "Boy, taking out that witch wore me out. I'm gonna call it a night. Later, guys."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get some rest, too. Later." With that, Ava and Knab walked away, leaving Monty and Khryssa.

"Boy, you handled yourself pretty well back there." Khryssa said. "Against those bounty hunters AND that phantom!"

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself! I wish I had your powers!"

"Don't worry! Being a firebender is pretty cool, too! In fact, did you know that some people are chosen to bend two elements?"

"I think so. I have a little brother named Ben. He was actually born with the powers of fire and psychic. But he's more of an expert at fire and he doesn't pay much attention to his psychic powers. Mainly because psychic benders are hated by mostly everyone."

"I'd like to see his children in the future. It makes sense that your brother would get the powers of both fire and psychic. I heard that both of those elements work well together, which is probably why both are deemed evil."

"And probably why we're already good friends!"

"Yeah…we are, aren't we?"

"You know we are!"

"Yes…Say, Monty, you wouldn't happen to have anyone…special that you cared about back on Earth?"

"Hm? Oh…" he blushed. "Well, there was this one girl named Agatha."

"Agatha?"

"Agatha Roberts. I used to hang out with her all the time, and I always defended her from Malladus' minions. It hurt the most when I had to leave her behind."

"It must've hurt her, too. The two of you must've really loved each other."

"Well, I loved her, but I'm not sure if she felt the same way. Heck, right now, she's probably angry at me for leaving her and everyone else. Even if I did come back, she would never love me for…well, for all this really."

"Why not be sure?"

"Huh?"

"I've been getting better with my powers ever since I left Coruscant. I'm mastering the ability to see visions of the future for people. I may be able to see yours."

"You think you can find out if me and Agatha…have a future together?"

"I'll see what I can." With that, she put her right hand on his forehead, closed her eyes, and her hand began to glow.

_In her vision, she saw Monty swinging his light saber at several others, him screaming in pain from being zapped, his adult self marrying some chubby redheaded woman, and finally of him holding some bald-headed baby._

Finally, she let go. "So, what'd you see?"

"Well, some stuff happened…then I saw your adult self. You go bald."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, gripping his hair.

"Calm down! Then I saw you get married and have a son."

"Well, who did I marry?"

"Some woman with dark red hair. She was rather bulky."

"THAT'S AGATHA! WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED! WOOHOO!" With that, he embraced Khryssa in a hug. "WE HAVE A FUTURE TOGETHER, KHRYSSA! WE HAVE A-"

"Ahem." At this, they looked to see Ava. "I left my swords in the ship. Was I…missing something?"

"Oh, no! No!" Monty immediately let her go. "We were just a…talking about how much we miss our worlds! Right, Khryssa?"

"Er, yeah, sure."

"Whatever." With that, Ava went to get her swords, then headed back upstairs.

"Uh, hehe. So, my future seems good. Hey, that reminds me, what was it like leaving your worlds, Khryssa? Any Jedi friends you were crushing on?" he smirked.

"Well, that Anakin guy was rather attractive! But he was too old for me. Actually, I never wanted to join this organization, but I had a reason."

"Hm?" he rose an eyebrow.

"When Dimentia came to recruit me on Coruscant…I sensed something. We psychic benders are good at sensing the Dark Side and whoever the darkness surrounds, and the Dark Side is spiraling Dimentia like a cloud."

"Are you saying she's evil?"

"I don't know. I sensed evil around her, but I'm not sure."

"Those Magiblots seemed suspicious, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not sure about them either. I didn't want to join, but when I sensed the evil, I felt it was my duty as a Jedi to come up here and investigate it. Wound up being stuck up here and serving for 10 years, just like Ava. But now that we've found all these Stars, it appears to be getting stronger."

"You think the fountain may have something to do with this?"

"I'm not sure. I think I need to rest. You should get some rest, too. I have a feeling our enemies will only get more desperate."

"That doesn't mean they'll be stronger! But you got the right idea. Let's go to sleep." With that, the two headed to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The dark glob that rested in the base's center expanded a slight more and began banging angrily on the capsule that traps it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, there you go. Since most of the important stuff is explained in GALACSIA, there's not much to say here, so it's kinda boring. Oh well, what are prequels for, right? The bosses and worlds are really all that matters, I guess. Well, see you later.<strong>


	14. Dimentia's Future

**Okay, welcome back, my people! Now, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can begin The Great Galactic Race (then Firstborn). Alright, let's go!**

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like her future sight works after all, Dear!" Agatha said to Monty.<p>

"Yes, it did! Of course, if I knew the other things she saw, I would've been prepared!" Just then, there was-

"A knock on the door, we know!" Nigel said, getting up and answering it to find Matt and Kimberly.

"Hey, Numbuh 1! The two of us were talking and I remembered I forgot to ask your autographs in silver!"

"What are you guys doing?" Kim asked.

Nigel, knowing what's gonna happen, simply replied with little emotion, "We're listening to my dad tell about his times in GKND."

At this, Matt gasped. "The story of Numbuh Zero…IN GKND! C'mon, Kim! We HAVE to listen!" With that, he dragged his friend in.

"Well, I can't say you'll find THIS part exciting, but…"

* * *

><p>"<em>It was another night where I had trouble sleeping. I saw another, what I believed was back then, vision of the past."<em>

_In his dream, Monty saw Dimentia and the Nightmare Prince standing on a hill, holding hands, and looking off in the distance. "This really is a beautiful planet." Darkrai said._

"_Sure. If you like infinite blackness and heartless adults that is." Dimentia replied._

"_True. The adults here are sort of jerks. Nothing like my father, though. He follows after his friend, Malladus in upsetting the universe's balance. But I don't want to be anything like them, and I'm sure Malladus' descendents would agree."_

"_I'm not sure what I'd think. I'm not one of the spirits like you are."_

"_I'm only cloned after a spirit. I may have his powers, but I'm nothing like the Firstborn Spirits."_

"_True…" The next few moments were silence. "Still, adults are annoying, aren't they?"_

"_Tell me about it. The sad part is we're going to turn into them someday."_

"_Yeah. Wouldn't it be nice if there was a way to…stay as kids forever? Then we could always hang out with each other forever!"_

_He turned to him. "Yes…" he looked ahead again. "That would be pretty nice."_

Monty woke up once his vision ended. "Huh?...Oh…" He then drifted back to sleep. Just then, some loud music played, and Monty jumped back up, startled, as he looked to see Danny Elfman and his orchestra playing some fast paced music in his room. "WHAT THE HECK?"

Just then, Khryssa came around them. "HEY, MONTY! YOUR ALARM CLOCK WAS BROKEN, SO DIMENTIA GOT DANNY ELFMAN TO WAKE YOU UP EVERY NIGHT UNTIL SHE FOUND A NEW ONE!"

Monty took his light saber, approached Danny Elfman, and sliced the composer's head off, ending the music. "Well, after that rude awakening…whaddya say we go get lunch?"

"Sounds great." With that, Khryssa left as Monty got dressed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a ship had just landed in the Sargasso Station, and Star Wolf stepped off of it, looking rather angry. "Gah, stupid kid's gonna cost us our jobs!" John exclaimed. "Why couldn't we beat them? They're just stupid kids!"<p>

"Somehow, I had a feeling this would happen." Bane said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I always knew you weren't leader material. If anything, it was your fault we got bested by those kids."

As they argued, Boba Fett went over by Wolf and the may bounty hunters watched the conflict. "You're saying my leadership is incompetent?"

"I'm saying you don't have the guts to be a bounty hunter. I've shot and killed more people than you. And I look scarier to boot."

"Well, more kills or not, the team is called 'Star Wolf'. Not 'Star Blue-people-in-COATS'!"

"I think that can be arranged!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"If you consider it a challenge!"

"That's it!" With that, the two readied their battle poses and the bounty hunters chanted away.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The two were about to charge each other when-

"ENOUGH!" Aurra Sing jumped between them and held them back. "Those brats made us look bad. Let's take our anger out on them, not each other!"

"Aww…" the bounty hunters groaned, walking away.

"Alright…so, what's the plan?" Bane asked.

Boba Fett just turned and walked away. "I know what I need to do. Make something to stop that psychic scum."

Wolf tried to stop him, then just stood there and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Dimentia sat in the Fountain of Dreams, taking in the youth and energy, as Jirachi continued to sit on the pedestal and listen to the many wishes. All of a sudden, Jirachi's head began to ache and the young Star God fell into the fountain. Dimentia immediately came over to pick him up. "What's wrong, Jirachi?"<p>

"Oh…it's happening again. Monty's friends…are wishing his return. I can't go on like this, Dimentia. Magical buildup isn't something I can handle."

"You have to handle it. The moment you send Monty back to Earth, the very moment he'll fall in love with that Agatha girl and we'll lose him forever. Magical buildup may be painful, but it's better than losing more kids to the disease."

"Oh…I can't…I can't…handle it…"

"You just need to keep granting other wishes. Here: I wish for more youth." With that, Jirachi's ribbons glowed and more water seeped into her skin. "There…feeling better?" she smiled.

"Uh…I think so."

"Good…Good…Now, just keep granting those other wishes. We'll deal with Monty friends before long. But for now, I need to see what the kid's up to." With that, she warped away and Jirachi sat back on the pedestal. Unbeknownst to him, more dark energy was added to the fountain.

* * *

><p>After reaching the cafeteria, Monty and Khryssa got their lunches and went to sit by their friends. "So, how was sleep tonight, Monty?" Ava asked, eating her squid pudding.<p>

"Crazy. I had another dream-er, vision…I guess. Dimentia and the nightmare Prince were on a hill…holding hands. They talked about how they find adults annoying…er somethin'. They're all just so weird."

"You know, I heard that there are two types of nightmares." Khryssa spoke. "Ones that are of your greatest fear, and ones that show you visions of the future. Or at least…some point of time."

"You don't suppose the Nightmare King's tryin' to tell me something?"

"I'm not sure. Most people claim they have nightmares where Dimentia is personified as some sort of villain, but she says that's only to get us to turn against her. But the ones you have sound different."

"You think the Nightmare King's showing you visions of Dimentia's past?" Knab asked.

"If he is, then why?" Ava asked.

"I bet that's what the nightmares are trying to tell me."

Ava then looked to see Dimentia approaching behind him. "Crazy space clown, 9:00."

"And so I approach like a teacher with good news to share! How are my top operatives on the Irken wanted poster doing today?" she smiled.

"Smashing. Why do you ask?" Khryssa replied.

"Guess who has a mission for you! MOI!"

"Another Star?"

"Don't know. But Number 1500 detected some strange energy readings in the Outer Limits and went to investigate. He hasn't reported back since. The Outer Limits are crawling with enemy troops, so I wouldn't be surprised if he ran into trouble."

"Numbuh 1500?" Khryssa replied. "Isn't that the little alien prince? What's his name…Squirps?"

"In fact. Your mission, after you eat, is to go out and investigate. But before you do, could I have a word with you, Khryssa?"

"Uh…okay." Confused, Khryssa got up and walked off with Dimentia.

"What's up?" Ava asked. Monty shrugged.

Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 watched as the two girls walked off to a private corner. "Well, look at that, Jeremy! Both our crushes already hanging out!"

"I wouldn't consider it 'hanging out'. What do you see in that fox girl, anyway?"

"What? She's hot! And I don't know why, but it always seems like female psychic benders are…sexy!"

"Now you're just speaking nonsense."

"Does this one eye lie?"

"Well, what makes you think you have a chance with her? Psychics don't mess around."

"Well, we'll see about that!"

Dimentia lead her fox operative to a private corner of the mess hall, where her Magiblots were. "Something I did, perhaps?"

"No, but it is something you can do."

"Hm? You mean my psychic?"

"Yes. You CAN see the future, can you not?"

"Well…I've been getting the hang of it."

At this, Dimentia smiled. "Well, then…read my fortune!"

"You…want me to see your future?"

"Yes. Look into my future…and see what fate lies with the GKND."

"Well…okay then." With that, she placed her hand on Dimentia's head and closed her eyes. In a moment, she saw visions of the future.

"_What do you see?" Dimentia asked._

"_Jirachi and the Seven Stars."_

"_Oh?"_

"_The Seven Stars will come together and form the mystical Star Rod."_

"_Yes, yes, and?"_

"_Children will rule over the adults and you, Dimentia, will be the center of it all!"_

"_YES! That's what I like to hear!"_

"_However, your reign of kiddom will draw quickly to a close."_

"_What?"_

"_For you will be struck down…by the boy named…Montgomery Uno."_

Soon, the vision ended. "You're saying that Number Zero will be my downfall?"

"As far as I can tell…"

"Told you that kid was bad news." Blue said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's just send him back to Earth and be done with it." Yellow suggested.

"No. Without Monty, we'll never find the Stars."

"Then what's your plan of action?" Khryssa asked.

"I don't care what any vision says. Monty will stay loyal to KND! I know it!"

"Whatever floats your boat. I'll just go to finish my lunch now." With that, Khryssa went back to her friends.

"You really think he'll stay loyal?" Red asked.

"I don't know…Normally, a Jedi's vision is never wrong."

"So, what are we going to do?" Yellow asked.

"…Well…either way, that vision is NOT going to be. We'll wait for dear Monty Uno to get the Stars first. THEN we'll dispose of him."

"Hey, Khryssa! So, what did Dimentia want to talk to you about?" Monty asked when she returned.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Okay then." With that, he continued to eat his meatball sandwich.

"…Hey, Monty?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anyone named Nigel Uno in your family?"

"Uh…no. Why?"

"Just asking." With that. Khryssa continued to eat her cooked chicken leg, thinking she might've just saved the future by not telling Dimentia the REAL vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next time, we'll head to the next world, the Outer Limits, where I plan to introduce another new Wisp. Later.<strong>


	15. The Squirpy Alien

**Hey, everybody, before we begin, I just wanna say I might start The Great Galactic Race a lot earlier than I intended to because everyone, including myself, is really excited about it, and I'll never get enough motivation to finish this fast. Alright, let's just get through this.**

* * *

><p>"Well, sounds like Khryssa knew I was coming!" Nigel said.<p>

"Aye, and if she had revealed the true future to Dimentia, she might've never taken you in!" Just then, there was-

"On it." Nigel said, answering the door to find Ace and Heinie.

"Hey, Nigel! We were wondering if-" before Ace could finish, Wally shoved them in.

"In you go!"

"-if Hoagie would…like to…never mind."

"Yes, well…anyway…"

* * *

><p>"<em>After lunch ended, the team and I set off for our mission. And it was quite annoying…"<em>

"Well, we're in the right place." Khryssa said as they were flying through an asteroid field.

"So, these are the Outer Limits?" Monty asked.

"Yeah. This is the edge of Galaxia." Ava replied. "It's swarming with Irken troops and all sorts of space creatures. They're pretty much guarding the outside from anyone who looks threatening."

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for, anyway?" Knab asked.

"Wait! I can sense a distress signal!" Khryssa exclaimed.

"Where?" Monty asked.

"Stop! It's here!" With that, the four ships stopped where they were.

"I don't see anything." Knab said. But as Khryssa closed her eyes, she sense the presence of a strange capsule floating in the center of them. With that, she focused her energy and made the capsule visible.

"Better?"

"What is that thing?" Monty asked.

Just then, the capsule finally opened and a small green alien with tentacles and a star antenna floated out and yawned. "What a great nap, squirp!"

"Aw, it's so cute!" Ava exclaimed.

"CUTE? WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE, SQUINKLES!"

"Who are you?" Monty asked.

"I'm Squirps! Numbuh 1500 of the Galactic Kids Next Door! Which is weird, because that's how long I've been serving, squirp!"

"What are you doing out here?" Khryssa asked.

"Squirps detected weird energy readings from the Outer Limits, squirp, so I came out here to investigate, squinkles, but then I was ambushed by the Irkens, squirp. I tried to fight back, but I ended up getting knocked out and they locked me in my own ship and turned it invisible with one of their cloak Wisps, squirples."

"Cloak Wisps? I don't think I've seen those before." Khryssa replied.

"Squirps saw them. They trust Squirps, squirp. Not the same way as him apparently. But that's not important right now, squirple. Squirps overheard the Irkens talking about something. They broke into the Whoa Zone and found a Star there, sqouple."

"The Whoa Zone?" Ava repeated.

"A dangerous place that lies far beyond the Limits. It's actually a sacred place to my people, sqougles. Now the Irkens have invaded and they must pay, squinkles!"

"Well, if it's for a Star, then we might as well." Khryssa said.

"So, where is the Whoa Zone?" Monty asked.

"It's at the far end of the Limits! Miles from here, squinkles!"

"Well, how are we supposed to get there from here?" Knab asked.

"We can squarp, squinkles! It's like warping, only Squirps invented it! Sqouple!"

"And this can get us to the Whoa Zone?" Khryssa asked.

"I hope so, but we'll need power-up to do so, squinks!"

"Well, where are we going to get that?" Monty asked.

"Where do you think, Space Grunt? Your Arwing's brimming with power-up power! As the star fans say, 'Hold A to charge your laser'! So, get to it, Newbie!" With that, Squirps squished himself into the laser turret.

Unsure, Monty held the A button in his Arwing, charging the laser with Squirps in it. In a few seconds, Squirps fired a laser, opening a strange portal.

"It worked, squirps! Now, in we go!" With that, the five flew into the portal.

They emerged in some other region of space, where they were met with several Irken ships. "Uh-oh, squirp!"

"Galactic Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" With that, Monty and his friends scattered as they began firing at the Irken ships.

Ava's Heart Star drew out two mechanical arms with swords that began slicing the Irken ships. Khryssa used her psychic (not PHYSIC!) to grab an asteroid and throw it into several others. Knab's ship just drew out some giant toast and tossed it into the ships, blowing them up.

"There we are! Only a few more to go!" Monty exclaimed.

"Leave them to Squirps, squirp!" With that, the green alien got onto Monty's Arwing and fired energy blasts from its mouth at the few remaining ships, successfully taking them out.

"Hey-Hey! Good going, Squirp!"

"It's SQUIRPS, squirp! And YOU!" He pointed to Monty. "That was the worst power-up power I ever got! You squarped us right into an enemy field, squirp!"

"WHAT? You were the one who 'squarped' us using my laser for a charge! What do I know about…well, little green aliens like you?"

"You seem to use the power of Wisps pretty well, but I guess not all life forms are as intelligent as Squirps!"

"If by 'intelligent', you mean 'annoying', then perhaps you're right." Khryssa remarked.

"Squirp! Don't talk me like that, Space Grunt!"

"Why do you keep calling us Space Grunts?" Knab asked.

"Because ya are, squirp! And good-for-nothings! But all good-for-nothings have their own good-for-nothing away of getting through space, squirp! So, get squirping if you want a nice shiny Star, squirp!" With that, Squirps rode on the Arwing as they kept flying along.

_What is this, Smurfs?_ Monty thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Star Haven, Dimentia walked out of the Sanctuary with her Magiblots, holding several cards. "Why are we doing this, Dimentia? I thought you wanted to wait for Monty to get the Stars first?" Blue asked.<p>

"I can't risk it. The longer he continues to be around here, the greater chance of that vision coming true! We have to dispose of him now. We'll find the Stars some other way. We have three, so it's a good start." With that, she slid the cards in her sleeve and launched tons more from her sleeves. When the cards hit the ground, they emerged into strange monsters; springs, long-necked rectangles, cube worms, etc.

"Been a while since we saw our fellow Zathurian beasts." Yellow said.

"Before making GKND, I trapped tons of them in my magic Cards, so I can let them out whenever I need to use 'em. And I need to use 'em right now! LISTEN UP!" They focused attention on her. "There is an operative that is supposedly destined to be my downfall. This is him." She drew out an Irken wanted poster and pointed to Monty. "Montgomery Malladus Uno. Number Zero. And if he succeeds, then you'll be gone, too. So, go out, and destroy him. He's currently in the Outer Limits. And DON'T let anyway know I want him gone! Now GO!" With that, the many monsters scattered and took off for space.

* * *

><p>After a while of flying through the Outer Limits, the team had finally come to large dark green door. "Well, we're here, squirp!"<p>

"What is this?" Khryssa asked.

"The Space Byway, squirp! It leads straight to the Whoa Zone, squirp!"

"How do we open it?" Ava asked.

"Squeh, squeh, squeh, squeh. Leave it to Squirps, squirp!" With that, the little alien drifted over to a hole shaped like him and _squished_ himself in. In a few moments, the door opened.

"Simple enough." Monty said as they drifted through the gate. They were flying through a bit more space until they came to a second gate.

"Another one?" Ava asked.

"Better do your thing, Squirps." Khryssa said.

"Wait a squirp. There's a catch." With that, the squirpy alien indicated the TWO holes designed like him. "THIS door is designed to open when the two greatest friends of the Wisps match the holes, squirp!"

"So, there's another like you?" Khryssa asked.

"No. Squirps is the only Squirps, squirp! But I'm sure the human should know!"

Monty looked around. "Me? How am I supposed to fit in that hole? Even if I shrink, I won't match the design!"

"Wait!" Khryssa said again. "I'm sensing something…" With that, she closed her eyes and sensed a white aura emitting from some nearby asteroid. "THERE! That's no ordinary asteroid!" Just as she said that, the asteroid transformed into a white Wisp with one eye that kind of looked like a ghost.

"Is that a Wisp?" Monty asked.

"Not one I've ever seen." She replied. With that, Monty opened the Arwing as it tried to get in and the Wisp flew straight into Monty's body. As he felt the color power coming on, he was transformed into an exact replica of Squirps.

Monty studied his new body and asked, "What happened?"

"Cool! That Wisp turned you into Squirps!" Knab exclaimed.

"It must be a Dupli Wisp! A Wisp that duplicates!" Khryssa figured.

"Thank you, Mrs. Obvious." Ava retorted.

"You look much nicer that way, squirp!"

"I agree! He is cuter that way!" Ava replied.

"Well, even so…let's get that gate open!" With that, Squirps and Monty _twisted_ theirselves into the holes and the gate opened, revealing a strange warp gate. Monty got back into his Arwing as the color power wore off.

"There we go! The Star Piece is nigh, sqougle!"

"Well, we're good to go then." Ava replied.

"Hey, Squirps? What did you mean when you said you were friends with the Wisps?" Khryssa asked.

"Squeh, squeh, squeh. All will be revealed inside. Now, come! Let's go!" With that, the team followed the little alien into the warp gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, this chapter took me HOURS to think up! Man, this is getting' hard! Oh well, next time, we'll fight Zim for the first time. Yeah, he's the boss, you shoulda figured. Squirps is from Paper Mario 3 as well as Dimentia's minions. Oh, and don't forget to sign up for the race! Later!<strong>


	16. The Insane Professor Zim

**Time to fight Zim. Then begin the race!**

* * *

><p>"Boy, that Squirps guy DOES sound annoying." Eva said.<p>

"That's what I thought as well. But what you're about to hear made me think a little differently!" Just then, there was a knock at the door. Nigel got up and answered it to find Grim and Velma.

"Hey, Prince Uno! Velma and I were just about to head to Undead Ed's Pizza Parlor down in the Underworld, and I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to join us?" He gave a smirk.

"And now's the part where I tell you we're listening to my dad tell about his times in GKND and you come in to listen to it."

"Actually, that DOES sound a bit more interesting! Whaddya say we listen, Velma?"

"Sure thing, Boney!" With that, they walked inside and Nigel sighed as he closed the door.

"Man, it sure is crowded in here." Grim said.

"Yeah! More crowded than a woman's shopping cart!" Kade exclaimed, laughing at his own joke, earning an angry glare from Eva. Grim silenced him by touching him, and Eva gasped in horror as he fell to the floor.

"Oh, relax, this touch doesn't REALLY kill people! It only makes them faint, so I can have an easier time dragging them to the Underworld!"

"Well, that makes a lot a less terrifying, eh wot? Now, after getting through the Whoa Zone, we-"

"OOH, OOH, OOH, OOH! ZIM remembers this part well! Let ME tell it!"

"Well, okay then. After all, it WAS your time to shine!"

"YES! Now then…"

* * *

><p>"<em>After Monty, or as I called him back then, that INFURIATING human made it through the Whoa Zone, I was ready and prepared! As well as my LEETLE friend…"<em>

"Oh, finally! We made it, squirp!" the green alien exclaimed when they reached the Zone's center. "Of course, we would've gotten here sooner if SOMEONE had just pulled their weight, squinkles!"

"Oh, like you've done much help other than annoy us with your squirping!" Khryssa retorted.

"Yeah! What the heck does 'squirp' mean, anyway?" Ava asked.

"It means everything! To Squirps, squirp!"

"Whatevah! Just show us where the Star is!" Monty demanded.

"_Oh, I'm afraid that that won't be so easily, Dear Human!"_ A maniacal voice exclaimed.

The team searched around for the source of the voice. "Eh? Who said that, squirp?"

Just then, a young Irken scientist dropped from the ceiling and kicked Squirps away. "HEY! That's the Irken who captured me!" Knab exclaimed.

"We finally meet, Human!" the Irken exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Monty asked.

"Oh, just Tallest Miyuki's greatest scientist and the most powerful soldier in the Irken Military!" With that, he spun around and made a victory pose. "Professor: ZIM!"

"Professor Zim?" Ava repeated.

"That's right! And my Almighty Tallest has sent me to DESTROY the human known as Monty Uno and his little kiddy friends!"

"You really think you can beat us?" Khryssa replied.

"SILENCE! Just because YOU'RE a half-demon and YOU'RE some white girl and YOU'RE some big-headed boy and YOU'RE some psycho bender doesn't make you special! HAVE AT YOU!"

_Boss fight: Professor Zim_

The crazy professor immediately rolled in the center of them, drawing out his guns and shooting at Monty, but the Earth operative quickly defended with his light saber. That's when Zim dodged as Khryssa tried striking him with her own. Zim then screamed as he took a few blows from Knab's toaster laser. Zim finally dodged out of the way and rolled over to Knab, kicking him to the floor.

Ava then dashed and tackled the Irken scientist to the floor and made his weapons slide across the room. The two beat each other as they rolled toward the guns, but Zim was able to kick Ava off and retrieve his guns. As the Glomourian defended from the laser fire with her swords, Monty and Khryssa dashed up and sliced the weapons in two. Zim leaped behind, then charged at Khryssa, but the psychic fox used her powers to grab and throw him against the wall.

"OOF! ENOUGH! ZIM doesn't have to take this from you! He has a better idea! Ahem…Oh, GIRBOT!" At that instant, a giant robot designed like a larger version of Gir's head in the future burst through the walls. "Meet my most BRILLIANT creation! The Sirbot to end all Sirbots! I call it: GIRBOT!"

"_After me!"_

"_Quiet, Gir!"_

"Girbot, huh?" Ava replied. "Well, it still isn't any match for us!"

"Oh, I beg to differ! Get a load of THIS!" With that, he jumped into his robot and burst through the ceiling, and everyone held on as the vacuum sucked them into space.

Squirps came to Monty and said, "Squirp! Come on, Human! Time to prove your worth, squirp!" With that, Monty put his helmet on and got sucked outside, holding onto Squirps.

Once outside, they were then face to face with Zim's robot. The airless vacuum of space gives Girbot the perfect advantage against you defiant brats! So, Mr. First-Earthling-In-GKND! See the true power that is ZIM!" With that, the crazy Irken scientist began firing several lasers at the two.

Monty dodged and, as a response, used Squirps to fire his own projectiles blasts. The Girbot took several hits from this, and with that, Zim fired several missiles at the two, but Squirps shot and destroyed them. When they destroyed a glowing white missile, it released a Dupli Wisp that flew straight into Monty's body, changing him into a missile. When Girbot opened its large mouth to suck them in, Monty shot inside and exploded, changing back just as Girbot spit him out.

"Grrrr! GAAAH!" Zim screamed as he fired more lasers, Monty and Squirps making careful dodges. First the lasers went left, then right, then two crossed an X, then a +, finally ending with straight ahead. The two then quickly dodged to the right as Girbot charged at them and went back.

The machine then started firing more missiles, but they shot them back once again. This time, it fired a red missile, and Squirps destroyed it and released a red flame Wisp. The Wisp flew into Monty, who absorbed the color power and became a ball of fire. As a final strike, Monty charged into the robot's open mouth, causing several explosions to happen around it.

"Huh? No! NOOO!" With that, the Irken screamed as the robot finally exploded. Zim was then left floating around with his space helmet. "Well, Monty, you've proven to already be a worthy adversary! But know this: you haven't seen the last of…Professor ZIM!" With that, he activated a jetpack and flew off.

Monty and Squirps then flew down to meet with the others. "Good work, guys! You really showed that psycho!" Ava exclaimed. "No offense."

"None taken." Khryssa replied.

"It was nothing, squirp! Now, come on! Squirps has something to show you, squirp!"

They followed the young green alien until they finally reached a chamber with an Orange Star, as well as a golden statue of a large Wisp. "Well, there's our Star!" Knab said.

"But what's that statue?" Khryssa asked.

"It looks like a Wisp." Ava replied.

"This is Mother Wisp." Squirps said. "She's the queen of all Wisps and the great guardian spirit of Galaxia, squirp! You see, here's the story: eons ago, Squirps' people were friends with the Wisps. Our job was keeping the Wisps positive and happy, and that's what we did. You see, the Wisps are bodies of positive energy, beings of good. They kept Galaxia alive with their happiness, and the Mother Wisp was the source of all happiness in Galaxia. But when the Irkens invaded, terrible things happened, and the Wisps lost their positive energy."

"And Galaxia lost its happiness as well." Khryssa figured.

"Whatever happened to the Mother Wisp?" Ava asked.

"No one knows, squirp. That's why, when Squirps was accepted into GKND 1500 years ago, he thought he might be able to solve the mystery of their missing mother. And that he might be able to find the chosen one that can use the positive energy of the Wisps to save the universe!" With that, he approached Monty.

"…M-Me?"

"Yes, squirp! You've earned the trust of the Wisps, Monty Uno! You can use their power! The power to restore light to Galaxia and end this disease once and for all!"

"Well, aren't you special?" Ava replied.

"But wait. Wasn't the Fountain the source of all energy in Galaxia?" Khryssa asked.

"The Wisps are powered by the Fountain, squirp. It's given them the happiness to fuel Galaxia. But even with the power Jirachi's been giving, the positive energy hasn't been enough. That's why we need to find the Seven Stars and restore the Fountain to its true potential!"

"And with four Stars, that leaves three to go!" Khryssa exclaimed.

"We're halfway there, Baby!" Knab exclaimed. With that, the Orange Star spun around and took off for the Star Sanctuary.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." Monty said. "Let's go." With that, they headed back to the ships.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Star Sanctuary, Dimentia had just watched the whole thing through her mirror. "So, Monty is the chosen one. Well, no matter. By the time he finds the last of those Stars, it will be too late. He'll be gone and they'll all face the wrath of Zathura. Then we can finally create the perfect world! A KID WORLD!" With that, she burst into maniacal laughter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasn't TOO bad! Alright, next time…I don't know. I wanna get started on the race. Later.<strong>


	17. Monty's Long Lost Cousin

**Well, we are finally back to Monty's Galactic Days! I held this off so long because A) the race, and B) you know how every time we finish a world, we return to base, have a pointless scene, have a past vision, yadda yadda yadda? Well, the thing is, I had NOTHING planned for a scene at the base, so we're just gonna head to the next world from where we are. Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Dad?...Why'd you stop talking for nearly ten minutes?" Nigel asked.<p>

"TEN MINUTES? It felt like cruddy days!" Wally shouted.

"Sorry, kids. I'm trying to remember what happened next. It's not easy when you were decommissioned for years." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Well, we gave this guy plenty of time." Nigel said, getting up to answer it. Before he could do so, he was knocked back into the wall as the door flung open and who jumped in was none other than-

"Kids Next Door! NOW, you will face the ultimate wrath of the TOILETNATOR and his brand new and highly original-" However, his speech stopped when he noticed all the people smooshed in. "OOH! Is this a party? I love parties!"

"Ugh! Actually, we're-" But Nigel was silenced when Wally put a hand over his mouth.

"Actually, this is a party! Bruce's birthday to be precise!"

"Oh?"

"Yep!" Violet followed, wrapping an arm around Bruce. "My boyfriend's big day! And we're having the super delicious birthday cake like they used to make before!"

"OOOH! Can I have some?"

"Uh, sure!" Nigel said. "But, actually, we're a little short on the stuff we need. You think you could go and, uh…get the Super Yummilicious Ultra Dough?"

"It HAS to be that kind!" Abby said. "Otherwise, it won't work!"

"Don't worry! I'll get your dough! Toiletnator AWAY!" With that, he ran and jumped through the window. "OW! I got glass in my toilet paper!"

"Finally!" Abby exclaimed. "Now, let's hurry this before he gets back!"

"Right then! Now I remember what happened!..."

* * *

><p>"<em>We WERE planning to head back to the base and relax…but fate had other options."<em>

The team of five peacefully rode their ships as they headed back to base. Squirps continued to ride on Monty's Arwing when they were attacked from above. "What was that?" Khryssa exclaimed. They looked ahead to see several of Dimentia's card minions.

"Who are they?" Ava asked.

"Looking for a fight! Galactic Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" At Monty's cry, they team scattered and went after the monsters.

Knab fired at a bunch of long-necked enemies, but they simply stretched their necks and wrapped around his ship. When some vacuum monsters tried to suck Ava's ship in, the alien girl dropped some bombs out of her ship for the beasts to suck in and explode, but more came and tried to suck her in from the side.

Khryssa fired her lasers at some spring monsters on asteroids, but this only resulted in the monsters scattering into smaller springs and jumping and attacking Khryssa's ship. "Ugh! These things are annoying!" she exclaimed.

Before the monsters could attack some more, they looked up and leaped in fear as a swarm of strange ghosts were flying towards them. The monsters quickly retreated before the ghosts could do damage.

"Um…thanks?" Ava said to the ghosts, unsure of why they did that.

As a response, the ghosts charged and phased into their ships, which were then forcibly going in one direction.

"ACK! What's happening, SQUIRP!" Squirps exclaimed.

"I guess we're going with them." Khryssa figured.

"COOL! We're actually riding with actual ghosts!" Knab exclaimed.

"How nice for you!" Monty said.

Their ships kept flying along until they came to a rather dark part of space, where they could no longer see the planets and bright stars in the distance. Instead, the skies seemed to be filled with what looked like large ghosts drifting through space. Soon, they could see a cluster of small planetoids, similar to a few other parts of Galaxia.

"Where are we?" Monty asked.

"Hey! This looks like the Ghost Zone of Galaxia!" Ava exclaimed.

"G-G-GHOSTS? Squirps already hates this adventure, squirp!"

"Come on, guys! Haven't you ever wanted to meet a ghost?" Knab asked.

"Sure, if I wanted my spirit scared out." Khryssa replied. Afterwards, the team looked ahead to see they were coming to a floating castle.

* * *

><p>The ships parked in front of the castle, where the ghosts gestured for them to follow. As they were walking down a hall, they came to a section where a row of lights shined on the floor. "Well, this isn't so bad!" Knab said. "So far, this seems pretty-AAHH!" When he stepped in the lights, a trap door opened below him, but his friends were able to catch and haul him back up.<p>

"That was close!" Ava said.

"How do we get across this?" Knab asked.

Monty looked on the other side as the large trap closed. "That switch could turn it off."

Khryssa tried using her psychic to flip it, but couldn't. "No good. It must be anti-psychic material."

That's when Monty noticed a nearby jar shaking. He went to pick it up and smash it to the ground, releasing a clear Cloak Wisp. "Guys, check it out!"

"A Wisp!" Ava exclaimed.

The Wisp immediately flew into Monty, making him vanish. The group looked around and Squirps said, "Huh? Where'd he go, squirp?"

"Guys! I'm right here!"

At this, they jumped startled and looked in front of them. "…Monty?" Ava questioned, reaching an arm to that area.

"Ow! You poked me in the eye!"

"Sorry!"

"Whoa! A Wisp that makes you intangible!" Khryssa said.

"Can't say I didn't expect that in a place like this." Knab replied.

"Oi! You can't see me at all! That gives me an idea!" With that, Monty walked under the searchlights, completely undetected as he flipped the lever, switching them off. The team then went across as the color power wore off.

"Hey, nice going, Monty!" Ava exclaimed.

"Hey! For that time, you were ZERO percent there!" Knab exclaimed, then began laughing at his own joke.

"Gee, who does THAT remind me of?" Monty asked, remembering how his friend, Hoagie used to make jokes like that.

"Well, ignoring the lame pun, let's get going." And at Ava's suggestion, they proceeded to the next room.

The next room seemed to be a foyer-like room, where a strange, gloomy ghost drifted over in front of them. The team drew their weapons in case he might attack.

The ghost cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Snivel. It is with my highest honor that I introduce the supreme ruler of the Ghost Zone…the renowned and feared Prince Kobosh Spooky." With that, a young green ghost boy with a ghostly tail and orange eyes drifted down the stairs.

"Yo!" the ghost said.

The team gave their own little greetings as well, not sure what was going on.

Snivel flew up to the prince and said, "Prince Kobosh, may I present to you…your Cousin Monty."

"COUSIN MONTY?" the team exclaimed.

"What's up, Monty! It's been years since I got to see my legendary cousin, who defeated Grandfather!" Kobosh said.

"Monty, you're related to this guy?" Ava asked.

"What? No! Don't you think I'd know if I was related to some ghost boy?"

"Well, apparently not because I AM your cousin! Of course, the way your dad hated my dad makes sense how you've never heard of me."

"But how can you be my cousin?"

"Here's the story: our grandfather, Pariah Dark was the Ghost King. He got married to a mortal woman and had three half-ghost triplets, who became the Ghost Princesses. One of the Triplets, Beth Dark married King Boo Spooky and had King Boom Boo Spooky, who got married and had me, the current ghost prince. Your dad had a strong distaste in my dad, so he kept me a secret from you, and my dad took me to live in the Ghost Zone of Galaxia. I've been living, er, sort of living here ever since, but when I found out my long lost cousin was in Galaxia, I knew I had to meet you!"

"How'd you know I was here?" Monty asked.

"Well, for starters, you're all over the news!" With that, he showed them an Irken wanted list. "In fact, if I were to guess, those guys my ghosts saved you from were hunting for a bounty!"

"Wait, I thought the Nightmare King was the Ghost King?" Ava replied.

"The Nightmare King rules NIGHTMARES! Currently, I rule the ghosts. There's a difference. True, the Nightmare King CAN create ghosts, but they mostly leave to live in the Ghost Zone. You see, the ghosts in this realm aren't like the ones in the Spirit World. Some people who die and go down into the Underworld are instead picked to live in the Ghost Realm, where they haunt the areas they died and scare people. The ghosts have a lot in common with Nightmares, actually. We both live in fear, but we're not really mean. But that's beside the point. I heard you guys were looking for Stars and, well, I so happen to have one!"

"And you'll give it to us?" Ava asked as they smiled.

"Well, I was GOING to…but I wish it were that easy. You see, we've guarded the Star here from evil ones for years. But some ghosts tend to hurt people and it's my job as Ghost Prince to make sure that doesn't happen. But not long ago, a strange bald-headed ghost passed through the castle. It didn't say anything, but only laughed as it passed through the Star and flew away. At first, I thought it was just some ghost trying to scare US, but then something happened: a large and monstrous ghost being emerged from the Star and attacked the castle. We tried to stop it, but failed and it took the Star to some distant part of the Zone. If we're going to get that Star, we're going to have to beat that monster!"

At this, Snivel's expression lit up. "Uh, M-Master Kobosh, sir? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, Snivel? I should know how to handle my own cruddy kind!"

"But I don't think your father would-"

"Look, this is the first time I'm meeting my cousin, Monty, so I'm going to make the best of it! And after we get the Star, I'm going with him to find the others!"

"But the GKND will never let you into their base!" the gloomy ghost said.

"He's right." Khryssa replied. "Ghosts are actually deemed evil by Dimentia as well. If you're in her base, she'll fry you to mere ectoplasm. And she WILL sense you!"

"Maybe it's best if you stay here after we're done with this." Monty suggested. "But I'll come to visit you!"

"Well…okay then. But if you don't, I'll scare you in your sleep!"

"It's a deal then!"

"Well, then!" With that, he flew down to them. "Let's go kick some outlaw ghost butt!" With that, he guided them outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Next time, we'll fight the 5<strong>**th**** boss. Kobosh comes from the Casper series, but a young Kobosh is kinda hard for me, so that's why I don't plan to have him for the rest of this. Well, gotta go. Rather busy tonight. Later!**


	18. Boulder Basher

**Okay, welcome back to the not-so-great prequel. It's time to fight the Ghost Zone boss with the partner, who I do not want to keep. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>"ZERO PERCENT THERE?" Hoagie and Kade exclaimed. With that, the two comedians began laughing at the joke. They kept laughing until Abby and Eva gave annoyed expressions, then smacked their boyfriends. "OW!"<p>

"Hey, it was Dib's dad's joke, not ours!" Hoagie protested.

"Oh yeah!" Eva said, then the two smacked Dib.

"HEY!"

"Well, we can't slap your dad!" Eva said.

"So, Dad, if your cousin was a ghost, does that make US part ghosts, too?" Nigel asked.

"Well, sort of…but the demon blood's been getting so much in the way of it all, I don't think we're able to do that stuff!"

"Well, firebending's good, too, I guess." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Nigel once again answered it to find Toiletnator, Sammy, and Jessica.

"Hey, guys! I got that cake dough you asked me for! And I hope you don't mind, but I brought these kids over!"

"Is this where the party is?" Jessica asked, happily.

"Uh, yeah!" Nigel replied, pulling them in, along with the dough. "Oh, and I'm sorry, Toiletnator, but we just remembered something! You think you can get us eleventy kajillion gallons of water?"

"YOU BETCHA! Toiletnator: AWAAY!" With that, he dashed off into the street, where he was run over by a car.

"So, when's the party?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, we'll get to that later." Nigel said. "Right now, we're listening to my dad's story."

"Story? I love stories!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Wally asked, sarcastically.

"Well, you know what I say! The more-"

"The more, the merrier, Dear?" Mrs. Uno interrupted.

"Er, right. Now then…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Good old Kobosh lead us through the Ghost Zone planetoids until we finally reached a platform, holding a Star! Of course, if the past was any indication, it wouldn't be easy."<em>

"Hey, there it is!" Monty exclaimed, pointing over to the Purple Star floating above a large platform in the middle of the Ghost Zone. But as they jumped down and were about to run to it, the area started to shake. Several boulders rose into the air around the Star and formed up into a large grey stone monster with yellow eyes and a big mouth. The beast roared as it faced the group.

"WHOA! What is that?" Ava exclaimed.

"Yep! That's the evil ghost I told you about! We called it Bouldergeist!"

"Well, this Bouldergeist is about to get Boulder SLICED! Galactic Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" With that. They prepared for battle.

_Boss fight: Bouldergeist_

The large boulder ghost started off the fight by raising more boulders into the air and tossing them at the group. Knab shot at them with his toaster ray, while Khryssa used her psychic to grab the boulders and toss them back, slightly damaging the monster. As a response, the beast shook and made a row of stalagmites emerge from him over to Khryssa, but she dodged just in time.

Monty looked to see one of the stalagmites was glowing dark blue. "Kobosh, can you break that?"

"Sure!" With that, the buff Ghost Prince flew over and smashed through the stalagmite, releasing a Cube Wisp. The Wisp flew inside of Monty, allowing him to absorb the power.

"CUBE!" With that, he leaped into the air and landed hard, creating a shockwave that broke the stalagmites and slightly broke part of Bouldergeist. When the power shortly wore off, the beast roared in anger and the group had to make quick dodges as large stalagmites shot up from the ground below them.

Once again, Monty dodged one that was dark blue and Kobosh smashed it open to release another Cube Wisp. Monty absorbed it once again, made another shock wave, and smashed the boulder ghost completely, revealing his black shadowy core, with a red uvula hanging down with the Purple Star. Monty and Khryssa then took their light sabers and slashed at the obvious weak point.

After it recovered, Bouldergeist formed up his boulders once again. It growled in more anger as it formed up its own rock hands. "They just don't make it easy, do they?" Ava responded.

"Just run!" Monty ordered, and the team scattered as the beast tried smashing them with its hands.

Squirps looked up and screamed when a hand smashed down at him, but the tiny alien was able to slip between its fingers. He quickly ran as it tried smashing its other hand down at him.

Monty and Kobosh tried running/flying at it to attack it, but it only knocked them away with his hands. "Too bad we can't sneak up on it!" Monty said. The ghost then rose more boulders in the air

Khryssa then sensed that one of the boulders was invisible. "Hold on, Monty! You might be able to, yet!" With that, she grabbed the invisible boulder with her psychic and smashed it, releasing a Cloak Wisp.

"Sweet!" Monty exclaimed, absorbing the Wisp. "CLOAK!" With that, he vanished completely.

"Don't forget me!" Kobosh said, disappearing as well.

"Uh? Huh?" Bouldergeist said with a confused expression, scratching its head with its right index finger as it searched around for them. Before its very eyes, the two appeared right in front of him. He was about to smash them with his hands, but they dodged just in time, causing him to damage himself.

It roared once again as it released several black ball-shaped ghosts from its darkness. "Man, this guy has anger issues." Ava commented.

"Watch out for those Bomb Boos!" Kobosh warned. With that, the team had to avoid once more as the Bomb Boos tried to blow up on them.

"I think he should watch out for them, too!" Monty exclaimed, and with that, he grabbed one of the ghosts by the tongue and began swirling it around. He kept building momentum until he finally tossed into the monster ghost, smashing it completely and revealing its weak spot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kobosh smirked, holding it down. "Finish it, Cous!"

"You bet!" With that, Monty gave a battle cry as he jumped and stabbed the weak core. The defeated ghost then screamed in pain as it puffed up and exploded.

"YES!" they exclaimed, high-fiving one another. The explosion released the Purple Star Piece, which spun around in the air before taking off for Star Haven.

"Sweetness! Only two Stars to go!" Ava exclaimed.

"This almost seems to easy." Khryssa replied.

"Glad I could help out!" Kobosh said.

"Good to see my long lost cousin after so long!" Monty said. "You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't think I'd be able to handle all the lights your base has, anyway! I much prefer the darkness of the Ghost Zone!"

"Well, okay. Ah'll come to visit you, though!"

"Or at least, I'll visit you in your sleep! But one more thing."

"Yeah?"

With that, the ghostly cousin drifted over and said, "Don't ever forget what's important, Monty."

"O…kay then. Later, Kobosh!" Monty exclaimed as they walked away.

"Take care, Monty! Great finally meeting you!"

"See ya later!" Ava shouted from the distance. Soon, they were out of sight.

Once they were gone, Kobosh stopped waving and said, "I just hope it doesn't take TOO long for them to discover the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter sucked like Hell. But hey, when you don't have much motivation, this stuff happens. I mean, I'm not getting TOO much encouragement to write this! Oh well. At least next time, I'll have an interesting borrowed OC! Later!<strong>


	19. Nova of Harnita

**Augh! Made it through my first week of school! And I am DREADING next week! Anyway, in this part, we're gonna have another vision, meet our new partner, then head off to the next world. Also, this chapter will introduce a borrowed OC, and an interesting one, might I add! Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Pfft! He didn't sound all that tough!" Wally shouted.<p>

"Well, technically, he wasn't." Monty replied.

"It's too bad Kobosh didn't wanna come with you." Nigel said.

"Yes, it was. But over time, I discovered he had a good reason." Just then, there was another knock at the door. Nigel answered to see it was none other than…some guy in a green jacket.

"HELP! Somebody's robbing the bank!" he shouted.

"Not our problem." Wally said.

"Yeah, it really isn't. But why are you telling us?" Hoagie asked.

"Isn't this the police station?"

"That's down town, you fool!" Abby shouted.

"Oh. Okay! HEEELP!" With that, he ran away, waving his arms in the air and screaming.

"Well…that was weird." Nigel said.

"At least he didn't wanna stay and listen." Abby said.

"Yes. Too bad, eh? Now, where was I…"

* * *

><p>"<em>We returned to base after retrieving the Star and immediately headed to sleep, since we were pretty tired after retrieving two Stars in one night. But that's when I had yet another vision…"<em>

_Inside his vision, Monty awoke to find himself in Dimentia's home. He was in her room, where he found his leader sitting on her bed, looking glum and holding a flower. "Why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither?"_

"_Hm?" Monty asked himself._

"_And why do ants roam and crawl, knowing they are doomed to be crushed?"_

"_Well, someone's being negative." Monty commented._

"_Such things in this world are so short-lived."_

_As Monty continued to stare in confusion, the two then looked outside to see what seemed like a large meteor crashing down several feet from her house. Monty followed as his leader flew out the window and over to the crash site. There, was a strange ship, carrying none other than the unconscious forms of Gabe, Infinity, and Jirachi._

_Dimentia slowly approached and held the young Star God in her arms. The child groaned as it opened his eyes to Dimentia's. "Who are you?"_

_As Dimentia gave a devious smirk, everything went bright._

Monty soon awoke from his vision in shock. "Ugh…this is getting confusing." With that, he went back to sleep.

Khryssa entered his room a few seconds after to see him asleep. She looked at his new alarm clock, which was labeled 'Kamikaze Clock'. At this, she gasped and screamed, "MONTY, WATCH OUT!" As she jumped to him, the alarm went off.

_AHWAKMAH!_

The alarm clock then made a large explosion, covering the room in soot. This startled Monty awake as Khryssa protected them in a psychic barrier. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he shouted.

"A Kamikaze Clock! Alarm clocks that are meant to explode at a set time!"

"WHO THE CRUD MAKES STUFF LIKE THAT?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ava shouted, dashing in with the others.

"We heard an explosion!" Knab exclaimed.

"Apparently, someone gave me a Kamikaze Clock!"

"Squirps hears that Dimentia has all the alarm clocks, squirp!"

"You're saying that Dimentia tried to blow me up?"

"Actually, I heard that those kind of clocks were made by Nightmare Enterprises." Ava said.

"It could be the Nightmare King trying to blow you up and framing her." Khryssa thought.

"Maybe…but I think I need to see Dimentia. You guys go get lunch, I'll catch up later." With that, his team nodded and ran off. Once they left, Monty looked and saw that his picture of Agatha was now black and covered with soot. With a sad sigh, he got up to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Back in Castle Irk, Miyuki sat in her control room, angry as she heard the recent news. "I should've known that bumbling idiot, Zim would've messed this up!"<p>

Just then, her two sons, Red and Purple burst in. "Tallest Miyuki, you're not gonna believe this!" Red shouted.

"I know, I know, I heard the news. Can't say I'm surprised Zim lost a Star."

"Well, there's THAT…"

"And also, Monty retrieved a second Star, too."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. He seems pretty friendly with the Ghost Zone ghosts, apparently." Red replied.

"This is unbelievable! He's retrieved, not one, but TWO Stars in one night? That boy has gotten on my last nerve!"

"And apparently, you're not the only one." Red said. "The Separatist Army seems to be after them, too."

"Hm?"

"Yeah. Apparently, they stole Count Dooku's light saber." Purple replied. "He's sent Grievous and his droids out to get it back. And boy, were they ever desperate."

"Hm…" Miyuki placed a finger on her chin, deep in thought. "Our forces recently found a Star in Cloud City on Planet Bespin. Monty will likely be heading there soon. I think the old general would be happy to hear this! Get me through to the Droid General! Once he's through with Monty, both me AND Dooku will have what's ours! AH HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

><p>The operatives were all gathered in the lunch room, getting their food and sitting with their friends. Squirps looked as Luvbi was floating and praying above the Dimentia statue. "Isn't she pretty?" he asked.<p>

"You like Luvbi?" Ava asked.

"Why wouldn't I? She's pretty, squirp!"

Monty looked as Dimentia spoke with her Magiblots in a corner. "What are they up to?"

Dimentia was standing in the corner speaking with her Magiblots. "GHOSTS? Are you serious?"

"Yep. According to the Card Minions, the Ghost Prince is none other than a long lost relative of Monty." Blue said.

"He sent his minions out to save him and attack our troops." Yellow continued.

"You know, it's only a matter of time before a niece of his in the future comes up and strikes us down." Red said.

"Talk about a risky prediction." Yellow replied.

"So, what now?" Blue asked.

Dimentia glanced over to Monty and his friends staring at her. "They look suspicious. You head over to the You-Know-What and I'll make an announcement and meet you later." With that, they nodded and flew off as Dimentia flew above her statue, making Luvbi move out of the way.

She took out a megaphone and shouted, "Could I have everyone's attention, please?" At this, they all did as told and turned their attention to their leader. "Thanks to the marvelous works of Number Zero and his teammates, we are ever so closer to achieving our goal!"

"That's _Numbuh_ Zero!" Monty shouted.

"Whatever. After eons of fighting adult tyranny, the Seven Stars are within our grasp! Soon, our young Star Hero will be at full power with the Star Rod! Once we hold the power of eternal youth, the adults will be powerless before us! We will change the universe and be rid of the disease FOREVER!"

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" the crowd, excluding Monty and his group, cheered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to! Ciao!" With that, she warped away.

"Now's my chance! I'll see you guys later!" With that, Monty dashed away.

* * *

><p>As he kept running down a hall, he turned a corridor and accidentally bumped into another alien girl and the two fell down. The girl wore an orange space suit with yellow stripes, grey gloves and boots. She had magenta spiky and wavy hair with pink skin and two antennas on the top of her head.<p>

Monty stood up and said, "Whoops. Sorry about that."

"No, it was my fault. I should've looked where I was going."

He gave a confused look, shrugged and said, "Well, whatever makes you feel better. But at least let me help you up!" With that, he took her hand and helped her on her feet.

"Thank you. Hey! You're that human boy, aren't you?"

"Yep! Montgomery Uno! Numbuh Zero of Planet Earth!"

"It's nice to meet you, Monty! My name is Nova! Numbuh 956 of Planet Harnita! And 20 years of serving in GKND!"

"I've been serving for 6 months! Nice to meet you, too!" With that, he shook her hand.

"I was just off to lunch to meet my friend, Cosmo. Where were you headed?"

"I was going to Dimentia's office. I was nearly blown to smithereens this morning by a Kamikaze Clock and I need answers!"

"A Kamikaze Clock? Well, that must've been a rude awakening. But I don't think Dimentia would do something like that!"

"Where've you been for the past 20 years then?"

She laughed a little. "Well, I admit, she IS a tad suspicious, but it's always good to keep your faith!"

"Well, even so. Ah think I'd better speak to her anyway."

"I'll come with you! It's always great to meet new friends!"

"Eh. Whatever floats your boat." With that, the two walked down the hall to Dimentia's throne room.

* * *

><p>When the two reached the throne room, they noticed the throne moved aside and a strange hole underneath. The two exchanged curious glances as they walked down a staircase into a dark room below. There, they found Dimentia and her Magiblots watching as the same monsters from before fixed up a strange machine. They noticed that some creatures were hauling containers of Nega Wisps. The Wisps noticed the operatives and began growling and shaking around.<p>

The Zathurian leader heard their entry and turned to face them, smiling. "Ah, Monty, Nova! What can I do for two of my favorite operatives today?"

"You're friends with Nova?" Monty asked.

"Well, of course!" she exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Nova. "She's 956, I'm 256! Our numbers are almost the same sounding!"

"Enough smiley talk, Dimentia! I wanna know why a Kamikaze Clock was in my room!"

"A what? Are you serious? I had no idea!"

"You're lucky Khryssa was around to save me!"

"Lucky indeed. I'm sorry if you were hurt, Monty. But that Nightmare King is so sneaky when he's so desperate to make me look bad! But I assure you, he won't get by us again!"

"See? I told you to keep your faith!" Nova said.

"I guess. But another question: some creatures attacked us in our ships outside. And they look like the ones you have here! What are they?"

"And if you don't mind my asking, what are you building down here anyway, Numbuh 256?" Nova asked.

"These creatures are my most loyal minions! Of course, some like to get out and wreak their own havoc. As for what they're building…it's something that'll help change the universe for the better!"

"Are you sure? Those creatures don't look very happy." Nova said.

Dimentia simply put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Trust me, Nova. Soon, this base will be the place where _everything's_ happening!"

"…Well, if you say so. I trust your judgment."

"Good! And since you two seem well acquainted, I have a mission for you! You and the others will be going to the marvelous Cloud City on Planet Bespin! A Star's been detected in the area! Find it, and we're ever so closer to glorious childhood!"

"That's great!" Nova exclaimed. "That means only one more after this one!"

"Wherever that'll be. But I still have a bad feeling about you, Dimentia!"

"Trust me, Monty! Everything will be better soon! And remember: _Dimentia…knows best!"_ And with one more suspicious look, Monty headed back up the stairs. Nova spared her one last glance before following after him. Once they were gone, Dimentia's smile turned into an angry frown.

"You heard her, Dimentia. One more Star after this, and Monty's destiny comes true." Blue said.

"Not yet, Blue. Even if he gets this one, he'll never find where the Seventh Star is! By the time we discover its location, Number Zero will be long gone! Destiny or not! While Monty may be the powerful grandson of Malladus, only I will live forever. _And so will KND."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Introducing Really Big Hat's OC, Nova! Next time, we'll head to Cloud City and see her in action. The Kamikaze Clock comes from Family Guy. Later.<strong>


	20. Cloud City

**Okay, we're off to Cloud City! Thanks once again to Really Big Hat for Nova! Alright, let's go!**

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! I remember Nova!" Nigel said. "She had a thing for that Cosmo boy."<p>

"She sounds like a wimp!" Wally shouted.

"Well, yes, at first, it didn't seem like she had good self-esteem, but over time, she proved us wrong!" Just then, there was a knock at the door. Nigel answered it to find that same guy from before.

"HELP! The museum's under attack!"

"Well, what are you telling us for?" Nigel asked.

"Isn't this where Word Girl lives?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Huh. Well, that's weird. Normally, when I go around, yelling about some crime, I yell it in the area Word Girl's in and she goes to the rescue."

"Well, I'm sorry, but Word Girl isn't HERE, nor ANYWHERE!"

"Aw…Wait, what are you guys doing here anyway? Is this a party?"

"Yep! Bruce's birthday!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Ooh! I love parties!" With that, the man smiled and dashed in.

"Ugh." Nigel sighed as he closed the door.

"Well, this was somewhat unexpected." Monty replied. "But I'll just continue where I left off anyway. Now then…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Once we left, we were enjoying the leisurely flight to Planet Bespin. Of course, the Irkens had a little surprise when we got there."<em>

The team was peacefully flying through space with their new friend, Nova. Nova's ship was a white SCAMPER-like ship with two large jets on the bottom and two small jets on top. "Isn't Galaxia just lovely?" Nova asked as she gazed at the stars.

"I guess so. Nothing compared to Earth." Monty said.

"Only if you don't live in Doomsdale at any rate." Knab said.

"Well, that's true. Nothing compares to your home planet." Nova said. "Still, it's worth it when you get to meet new friends, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little." Ava said.

"I guess." Monty replied.

"You know, I heard that when the Star Pieces were scattered, they didn't just go anywhere. I heard they flew off to places better fitting for their color! Like the Green Star in Sauria, or the Brown Star in Secco! I'm not sure if it applies for EVERY Star."

"Well, the sooner we find them, the sooner this whole thing can be done with." Monty said, half-grumpily.

The team looked at him with suspicion. "Is something wrong, Monty?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. I thought you were more cocky, squirp!" Squirps said.

"Are still upset about your room being destroyed?" Khryssa asked. "Or Dimentia?"

He sighed. "No, sort of. After that bomb went off, and turned my friends' pictures to soot…it got me thinking…how are they all doing without me? Are they…okay?"

"I'm sure your friends are just fine, Monty!" Nova said. "Maybe they miss you, but I'm sure they'll get through it!"

"But that's another thing: what'll happen to them once this is all done? Will Dimentia rid the disease for them, too?"

"Dimentia promised she'd change the universe for the better. I'm sure she wouldn't let anything bad happen to the friends of her top operative!"

"Still…I just wish I could see them again. Just once."

At this, Nova flew closer to his ship. "I'm sure that, once this is all done, you'll definitely see your friends again! And they'll be happy to see you after so long! Just have a little faith!"

"It's always faith with you, isn't it, Nova? How can you always be so positive?"

She chuckled a little. "Well, of course! I have to keep a positive attitude! Because if I think negatively all the time… well, that only just leads to darkness and bad luck. Staying happy even in the darkest of times will get you through anything!"

At this, Monty smiled. "Maybe your right. Alright, then! Let's go show old Miyuki just how strong we really are! We'll see who's more negative after WE get that Sixth Star!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Nova exclaimed. With that, the team of 6 flew off to Planet Bespin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tallest Miyuki sat in her control room with Red and Purple by her side, eating snacks. "I am in SUCH a bad mood today! But that's all about to change! As soon as Dooku answers my call!"<p>

"Sir: we've established connection with Count Dooku." A soldier reported.

"Brilliant! PUT HIM ON!" With that, the screen showed the image of Count Dooku himself.

"_You called?"_

"Yes I did, Count! I believe I've discovered the location of your light saber!"

"_Have you now?"_

"Yes, I have! It's in the hands of the snot-nosed brat, known as Monty Uno! Also known as Number Zero! Here's a picture of them!" With that, the wanted list appeared on the screen beside Dooku.

Dooku immediately recognized the white alien girl. _"That's the one that took my light saber!"_

"Yes, and she lent it to the chubby human boy with the cocky smile! He's the one using your light saber!"

"_My light saber in the hands of a brat? This cannot go as is!"_

"Indeed. Monty and his friends are currently at Cloud City! You can ambush him there and attack them!"

"_I'll send General Grievous and his Droids there immediately. The GKND will soon learn not to steal from Count Dooku._" With that, the screen switched off.

"Perfect! Now, all we have to do is wait for them to do away with Monty and we'll just take the Star Piece for ourselves! Along with the rest of them, of course!"

"But what about the Seventh Star Piece?" Purple asked.

"Oh, we'll find that, too. It shouldn't be TOO hard to find! Now, be dears and go check to see how your Sirbots are doing."

"Whatever you say." Red spoke. With that, he and Purple were headed to the exit. They stopped and turned as Red spoke, "By the way, Mother… You remember that PLAN we told you about earlier?"

"Ugh! For the last time, boys, it's far too dangerous to send an Irken spy to an enemy planet with a Sirbot to discover that planet's weaknesses! It'll never work!"

"Whatever you say, _Mother!_" With that, he and Purple laughed maniacally as they walked away.

* * *

><p>After passing through the atmosphere, the team was now flying through the cloudy skies of Planet Bespin, heading toward the floating town of Cloud City. "Well, there's the place." Monty said. "Let's find a place to land, so we can-" Before he could finish, however, they were attacked by enemy ships from behind.<p>

"There they are! Let's get 'em!" a Droid exclaimed.

"Looks like the Droids are back for more!" Khryssa exclaimed.

"Galactic Kids Next Door: Battle stations!" At Monty's command, the team scattered and went after the ships.

Squirps got above Monty and fired at enemies from behind him, while Monty fired in front of him. Knab simply shot a fire blast at some ships, extended a large butter knife and spread peanut butter all over them, afterwards making a large mouth come from the ship and eat them. "Nothin' like toast!"

As a row of ships headed for Nova, she pressed a button and fired two lasers that went across and destroyed the row of ships. Afterwards, she fired two missiles and destroyed two more ships above her. "I think that's the last of them."

"Wow! Nice ship!" Knab exclaimed.

"Thanks! Look! There's a spot we can land!" With that, they noticed the nearby ship pad, connecting to a building, and came down for a landing.

"So, what now?" Ava asked.

"Why not start with them." Just as Khryssa spoke, the building door opened, letting out several Battle Droids, which began firing away.

As Monty and Khryssa defended with their light sabers, Nova noticed a large bird flying nearby. She then closed her eyes and sent a telepathic message to the bird. The bird responded by swooping down to the Battle Droids and pushing them over the edge. Nova then shot another one, while the last one ran inside and shut the door.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Monty asked.

"I have the power to communicate with animals. It's nothing, really."

"Says you!" Knab exclaimed as they walked to the large door.

"Well, how are we going to get this open?" Ava asked.

"You need to enter some type of code into that terminal." Khryssa said.

"Squirps doesn't need a code! Squirps is Squirps, squirp!" With that, the green alien began trying to squeeze his tentacle into the little slot. After failing to do so, he started panting. "Uh, Squirps has been putting on a little weight."

Just then, a tiny bright pink Wisp flew out from the Droid Nova shot and started flying around the group's heads. "Huh? What's that?" Ava asked.

As it went around Monty's head, he tried to shoo it away. "Ugh! No matter what planet they're on, bugs are still annoying!" He was about to clap his hands on it when-

"Well, don't squish it!" Nova exclaimed, grabbing the tiny Wisp in her hands. "Just because it's annoying, it doesn't deserve to die! Everything deserves to live life to the fullest! Besides, how would you feel if someone was trying to step on you?"

"Well, I don't see that happening 'cause I ain't turnin' to a shorty yet!" As a response to this, the tiny Wisp charged and shot into Monty's body. Monty's body glowed and the team watched as he shrunk to 1 inch tall in mere seconds.

"_Hey! What the-"_ he shouted in a squeaky voice.

"My point taken!" Nova smiled. "Enjoying the weather down there, Short Stuff?" she giggled.

"Incredible. A Wisp that can shrink your size!" Khryssa said.

"I should take some of those guys home with me!" Knab exclaimed.

"Aw, Monty's so adorable!" Ava exclaimed.

"He makes Squirps feel tall, squirp!"

"_Just shut up and help me out here, guys! I'm not staying like this!"_

"Now, hold on, Monty." Nova replied, bending down. "This could be useful!" With that, she picked the shrunken Brit up and placed him on the terminal.

"_Oh, I see!"_ Taking the hint, Monty slipped into the slot, drew out his light saber, and slashed at all the wires from the inside. In a few seconds, the door opened just as the color power wore off and Monty returned to normal.

"I guess small things really do turn out big!" Khryssa said.

"Well, enough standing around! I'm sure these Droids weren't here on their own! I say we give their commander a piece of our mind!"

"If it's who I think it is, I'd say we be prepared." After Khryssa's words, the team headed into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Cloud City from Star Wars. Next time, we'll fight the boss. Man, I just can't seem to make these chapters good. I'm also running out of ideas for the beginning scenes where they're in the house. Sigh… Later.<strong>


	21. Grievous' Grief

**Augh…I am not getting many reviews for this. Heck, this ain't even getting any favorites! God, this prequel is not going as planned. I just wanna get it done with. Alright, let's just get this shit over with.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! How come the Shrink Wisp only lasted a short time for you?" Nigel asked.<p>

"Hm…not sure. Probably because they were all in sort of a pickle when you visited Kateenia." Just then, there was a-

"We know! We know! Not much different than the other parts!" Nigel interrupted, the others giving confusing looks at his statement. Nigel answered it to find some dripping wet man with a knife. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm lookin' for a guy named Harvey?" At that instant, Harvey jumped up and knocked the man out.

"Guys, grab his legs, I need to bury this thing!" Harvey ordered to his teammates.

"Harvey, I'm not-" Sonya tried to say.

"GRAB HIS LEGS!" With that, the team picked him up and carried him outside.

"Uh…I'll need to ask him about that later." Rachel said.

"Well, ignoring that rather strange visit, let's get back to the story!"

* * *

><p>"<em>After seeing the wonderful sights of Cloud City, the Star was just in our grasp! Or at least it was after having to fight some cyborg freak."<em>

After fighting their way through Cloud City, the GKND ops were now on a large outside floating platform with several alien animals, long race track-like roads, and the White Star floating in the center. "Either this story's losing interest or this is WAY too easy!" Ava said.

"I'll take a safe wager for both." Monty replied. "Either way, let's just get this Star and leave."

"OH, sorry to disappoint, Dear Monty! But I'm afraid THIS is where your short-lived story ends!" At that instant, the crazy scientist known as Professor Zim dropped down onto the field.

"You again?" Monty exclaimed as they drew their weapons.

"That's right! Professor ZIM has returned to take his revenge upon you FOOLISH Galactic Kids Next Door! Prepare to feel my wrath as you taste my brand new-" But before he could finish, a jet flew overhead and General Grievous hopped out of it, grabbed the Irken scientist, drew out a baseball bat, tossed him up, and sent him flying. "AAAHHHH!"

The robotic general then turned to Monty and said, "So, you are the brat who has stolen Count Dooku's light saber!"

"Actually, that was me." Ava said.

"Well, no matter! A group of snot-nosed kids is no match for the power of the Droid General! I have been trained in the Jedi ways by Count Dooku!" With that, the general extended four arms and drew out four light sabers.

"Pfft! Ah've seen tougher!" Monty exclaimed.

The general then looked behind him to see the White Star. "OOH! A Star Piece! Just what I needed!" With that, he opened his chest, grabbed the Star, and shoved it inside. He then felt power surging through him as several weapons emerged from his body.

"But THAT could be a problem." Monty replied.

"Now, you kids will taste the power of the NEW General Grievous! And let this be a message to all of your friends to never interfere with Separatist plans! AAH!"

_Boss fight: General Grievous_

The Droid Leader immediately charged at the six, but Monty and Khryssa defended with their light sabers as the others scattered. The two then ran off in different directions as Knab started to shoot at Grievous with his toaster ray. Grievous was still able to defend and shoot at Knab, but that's when Squirps leaped up and grabbed onto Grievous' face.

As Nova watched the general try to shake away, she noticed a three-horned alien rhino chained to a platform, used her powers to speak to it, and the rhino immediately broke free and charged toward the general, pushing him over and trampling him. This caused for some of his weapons to break off, with one of them releasing a Shrink Wisp.

Monty absorbed the Wisp and yelled, "SHRINK!" as the power took effect. As Grievous recovered, Nova picked up Monty, put him in a straw, aimed, and shot Monty into an opening of Grievous' armor. Once inside, Monty made his way through, cutting away at Grievous' wires. We he made it to the part that linked one if his hands, he immediately slashed at it, making Grievous scream and for Monty to fly out.

Monty returned to normal size just as Grievous lost his top left hand. The general looked at his handless arm as he growled in anger. He then grew spider-like legs and started scampering around the area while firing more of his weapons at the group. Ava then slid along the ground up to Grievous as she used her swords to slice off his legs.

Grievous then stood on his regular legs and fired at Ava some more, the white alien girl chopped off the weapons, releasing another Shrink Wisp. When absorbed the Wisp, Nova once again put him in her straw and shot him into an opening. Monty once again fought his way through and successfully cut off his lower right hand, returning to normal size after doing so.

Angered, Grievous pushed a button on a remote, summoning a large metallic wheel, jumping in, and driving along the race tracks above. Nova then used her power to summon a large lizard-like alien, hopped on and gestured for Monty to do so, and the two began riding after Grievous.

As they chased after the cybotic general, Grievous dropped several land mines along the way, forcing them to make quick turns and dodges. Grievous then summoned some Battle Droids, which landed along the track, but the two simply destroyed them as they moved along.

One of the Droids released a brown Wisp shaped like a rock. When the Wisp entered Monty's body, he then felt himself transforming into a boulder. In his new form, Monty rolled fast along the track ahead of Nova and closing in on General Grievous. Monty kept ramming the general's wheel, causing him to fall back down on the field below.

As a result, Grievous summoned more Droids to attack, but Knab shot most of them and released another Rock Wisp. Monty absorbed it and yelled, ROCK!" as he transformed into a boulder and charged at Grievous. The general used his two remaining arms to hold Monty back with all his strength.

As this happened, Nova got back on the field, watched Monty struggle, then finally drew out a weapon and fired at Grievous from the back, making him lose his grip and for Monty to push him over the edge. "AAAHHHHHH!"

After the color power wore off, they watched as the White Star flew out of Grievous' falling body, hovered a few feet away from them, and shot off into the sky.

"Well, so much for the new and improved Grievous!" Knab exclaimed.

"No wonder why he's named that! People must GRIEVE for him a lot!" Ava exclaimed.

"Thanks for the save there, Nova! Ah never figured you for the shooting type!" Monty exclaimed.

"Hey, I may be kind and caring, but I can be pretty scary when I need to!" She giggled.

"Another bad guy bites the dust, squirp!" Squirps exclaimed.

"Only one Star left. I wonder where that is?" Khryssa said.

"Ah, it shouldn't be TOO hard to find!" Monty figured. "Come on! Let's get back to the base. I'm curious to see how Dimentia reacts to this." With that, they were on their way back to the ships.

As the dark creature continued to roar and bang on the glass capsule in the base's center, the capsule started to crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, another boss fight done and over with. Those alien animals come from Star Wars, I don't know their names. The Rock Wisp is mine, too, but it's based off of the Stone Shroom from Mario Galaxy 2. Next time…hopefully, more encouragement.<strong>


	22. Mobius Dick

**Okay, welcome back. Well, this story finally got two favorites, but only because I mentioned it! :P But better late than never. Okay, this part's gonna have a little hilarity in it. 'Course, that depends on your taste. Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>"And then I said, 'CURSED STINKING HUMAN!' and, 'YOU STINK!' and, 'You haven't seen the last of ME! SOON, Monty Uno', or what I called him back then, 'the CURSED INFERIOR HUMAN! You will rue the day you messed with Professor ZIM!'" Once the ex-invader finished his rant, he started panting. "BUT I don't really think that now."<p>

"Riiiight…" Dib drew out.

"Uh…wasn't it General Grievous that beat you?" Nigel asked.

"What? Oh yeah, him too. That was actually meant for last time." Just then, there was another knock at the door. Nigel answered it to find-

"WORD GIRL! Here for the rescue! Did someone cry for help?"

"Uh, yeah, that was me." The guy in the green jacket said. "The bank and museum are being robbed."

"Oh, okay! See ya later! WORD UP!" With that, she flew away.

"Oh, good! Now we don't have to learn any vocab!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. You could use a lesson or two." Monty said. "But let's worry about that later! Now then…"

* * *

><p>"<em>We finally left Bespin's atmosphere and made our merry way back to the base. Simple, right? Of course, what we saw on the way might not be something you catch everyday…"<em>

"I gotta admit, those Shrink Wisps aren't too bad!" Monty said as they flew along in their ships.

"Told you there's more to everything than meets the eye!" Nova said.

"Wait! What's that?" Khryssa shouted.

"What's what?" Monty asked.

"Over there!" At this, they looked off in the distance to see a portal open, and a large white whale emerge out of it, flying around.

Nova gasped. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, happily.

"It's a whale!" Knab exclaimed.

"Not just any whale! It's the legendary Time-Space Whale!" Nova exclaimed. "Mobius Dick!"

At this, Monty snickered.

"What?"

He then burst into laughter. "MOBIUS DICK!"

Knab gave a confused look, but then his expression lit up. "Oh, I get it! Yeah, that is funny!" With that, he began laughing as well.

"Squirps is confused. What's so funny, squirp?"

"Well, you see, Squirps," Knab began, "on Earth, there's this book called-"

"No, Knab! That's not why it's funny!" Monty interrupted.

"Oh. Then why is it funny?" At this, Monty flew closer to him and whispered something. "OOHH! NOW I GET IT!" With that, all three of them began laughing.

Khryssa and Nova exchanged disbelieving glances while Ava gave a confused look. "I don't get it. What's so funny?" At this, Monty flew to her and whispered something. "OH, I GET IT!" With that, she began laughing along with the boys, flying their ships out of control.

Khryssa sighed. "Boys…"

As they continued laughing, the Time-Space Whale appeared and flew over them. "WHOA! What's his problem?"

"You laughed at it." Nova retorted.

The whale then disappeared and reappeared by them again. "What does it want?" Knab asked.

"I think it's trying to tell us something. Hold on." With that, Nova closed her eyes and spoke telepathically to the whale. When she finished, she said, "It wants us to follow him!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ava asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" At Monty's command, the GKND operatives flew into the portal after the whale.

* * *

><p>When they finally came out of it, they seemed to be flying in the sky of a jungle-filled world of dinosaurs. "Are we back at Sauria?" Ava asked.<p>

"No! This looks like Earth! Back in the dinosaur era!" Knab exclaimed.

"The whale took us back in time!" Monty configured.

"Yeah! And look!" Knab yelled, pointing to an incoming meteorite. "Here comes the meteor that destroys them!"

"Cool! We get a front row seat!" Monty exclaimed.

"Uh, Monty? If the meteor destroys them, wouldn't it be a good idea if we-" but before Khryssa could finish, the meteor had already landed hard on the Earth. But nothing happened as the dinosaurs looked at it with confused expressions.

"Wait…if the meteor didn't kill the dinosaurs, what did?" Ava asked.

Just then, they saw something climbing out of the meteor, and the strange long-earred alien being landed on the ground. "WASSUP! Me-sa Jar Jar Blinks! You-sa big scary giant monsters!"

The team and the dinosaurs exchanged confused glances.

"OOH! You guys are all SCALY! You-sa look like you can-a break some diamonds! You-sa must eat a lot of meat! Me-sa wonders how you can-sa get all tough and scaly like-a that! Me-sa-" But before the creature could finish, he was swallowed whole by a t-rex. But Jar Jar simply stood and held the mouth up and said, "Ooh, you-sa have some sharp teeth! You-sa must-sa brush-a good! Can-sa you tell me where-sa you can get-a the toothpaste? Me-sa likey good clean teeth! Me-sa…" The dinosaurs held their ears closed in annoyance as the alien blabbed. It was then that they finally decided to jump in the nearby lake and drown their selves, while others found other ways to kill their selves.

"Awww. They-sa all gone." Jar Jar said, sadly.

That's when the Ice Spirit, Polaris appeared. "Huh? The dinos are gone. Oh well. Alright, time to get started for the Winter-"

"AH! You-sa big scary ice creature!" Jar Jar exclaimed. "You-sa look like you can-a freeze-a the sun! Me-sa wonders how you can-sa stay so cold like that! Me-sa likes Summer better! Me-sa wants-a to-" As the alien blabbed, Polaris' head ached as he held it.

"ENOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGH!" With that, the Ice God unleashed an amazing burst of his icy power. Clouds swirled in the sky as an icy tornado was being formed.

"AAAAAHHHH! It's-a so cold!"

"We have to help him!" Nova shouted.

"Do we really?" Monty asked.

"YES!"

"Fine! Then save him, Nova!"

"Okay!" With that, Nova shot down and successfully got the annoying alien in her ship.

"WASSA! You-sa RESCUE ME!"

"It was no trouble at all!" Nova smiled.

Monty noticed the Time-Space Whale back in the sky. "Quick! Into the portal!" With that, the team of six, with Jar Jar, flew into the portal just before the Ice Age could begin.

* * *

><p>They soon flew out of the portal again to another later point in time. Monty could see it was-"Hey, we're in China!"<p>

"Yeah! There's the Great Wall!" Knab exclaimed as they could see the Great Wall from above.

"It must've taken forever to build that." Nova said.

"I'd hate to see the one to rebuild it." Khryssa commented.

"BLAH! That wall's-a so BIG! BOODEE! BLEE! BLAH! BLOW!" As Jar Jar moved around uncontrollably in Nova's ship, he accidentally pushed a button and fired some missiles, destroying the wall.

"CHARGE!" Shan-Yu yelled as he and his Hun Army charged into China.

"Uh…we should go." At Monty's suggestion, they flew back through the portal.

* * *

><p>They were then flying above a strange, dark town called Diagon Alley as the sign read. "Hey. This looks like the Realm of Magic and Sorcery I've heard about." Khryssa said.<p>

"So, some of these people are wizards?" Knab asked.

"BEELAH! Me-sa want-a go meet-sa some wizards!"

"WAIT!" But despite Nova's call, Jar Jar leaped out of the ship and screamed falling to the ground.

Down below, a bald-headed wizard in a dark cloak smiled as he walked out of a shop. "It took a lot of cash, but I finally have my new nose! Wait until everyone sees Lord Voldemort's brand new no-" But his sentence was cut short when a door shot open and hit him, knocking him out.

"Thanks for the new wand!" a man exclaimed, coming out of the store.

"Anytime, Mr. Potter!" the owner said.

Voldemort was knocked out, but his nose seemed okay. As he slowly recovered, Jar Blinks finally fell and landed hard on him, shoving his face to the ground. When Voldemort pushed him off and recovered, he felt his face. "My nose! My nose is gone! What did you do?" he asked Jar Jar, angrily.

"WASSAH! It was not-a ME! It was-a HIM!" he pointed to man known as Mr. Potter.

Voldemort growled in anger. "Grrrr! CURSE YOU, JAMES POTTEEEERRRR!" With that, Voldemort fired a blast from his wand in pure anger. As this happened, Nova flew down, got Jar Jar in her ship, and they flew back through the portal.

* * *

><p>Soon, they came out of the portal once again to see they were above what will be the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane. "Hey! This mansion looks familiar!" Monty said.<p>

"OOH! Me-sa wants-a go inside!" Jar Jar exclaimed, and he jumped out of the ship once again and dashed into the mansion.

"Wait-" Monty tried to say, but he was already in. The group just decided to fly by down to a window and looked inside to see Adult Father in his shadow form, as well as Human Violet standing by a machine with a cat inside.

"So, wait, if I step into this machine, I'll be fused with the cat and become a half-cat with cool powers?" Violet asked.

"Yep! And all you'd have to do help me awaken King Malladus and help us take over the world!" Father replied.

"Hm…I'm not sure. It just doesn't seem right. And plus, what if I wanna change back?"

"So what? You'd have revenge on all those who bullied you!"

"Hm…I don't know. I think I might reconsider. I mean, I'm sure I can find another way around those bullies. I don't think I want to."

"WOOSAH! This-sa place is so GOOOD!" Jar Jar exclaimed, entering the room. "Check out all-sa the pictures and vasah! Me-sa could want-sa to live here-WHOOAA!" With that, Jar Jar stepped on a banana and began sliding around the room. He grabbed onto Violet and spun her around as he accidentally threw her into the machine. He then slipped over and fell on a button, activating the machine and successfully fusing Violet with the cat.

"Huh…Whuh? HUH?" Violet exclaimed, looking at her added catlike features.

"Uh-oh! Me-sa go now!" With that, Jar Jar fled.

Violet looked in his direction in anger as she began growling. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" With that, she scratched through a painting on the wall.

"So…" Father drew out, waiting for an answer.

"LET'S SHRED SOME KIDS AND HELP SOME DEMONS!"

"NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Father exclaimed.

As Jar Jar ran out of the mansion, Monty reached out and pulled him into his ship. "That's it! No more roaming for you! Now, let's get back to our own time already!" With that, they flew into the portal after the whale.

"Who put that banana there, anyway?" Khryssa asked.

* * *

><p>Soon, they were flying in the skies of Earth above a park. "Wait, are we in the right time?" Monty asked.<p>

"I don't think so. Look! There's you!" At Ava's indication, they all looked down to see Monty pushing Agatha on the swing set. He was then hit by a ball and looked to see a younger Kani, Genki, Betty, and Hoagie I.

The current Monty looked from his ship in sadness as he watched his past self with his friends. "Oh? They-sa friends of yours?" Jar Jar asked.

"Er…yeah."

"Hey, Monty! Agatha! Wanna go play some volleyball?" Kani asked. "It's girls against boys!"

"Sure! I'll mop you up easy!" Past Monty exclaimed.

"Now, Kani. You know you boys are too slow to dodge a snail!" Genki joked.

"She has a point!" Agatha remarked.

"Oh yeah? Well, now it's YOUR turn to see what this Zero can do!" With that, the Past Monty ran off with his friends.

The team watched from above as a young Mrs. Lincoln walked over to a young Facilier, who was playing with some voodoo artifact. "Come on, Harvey! Take a break from your voodoo and play volleyball with us!" his sister demanded.

"Not now, Sheryl! Ah need to figure out how this stuff works!"

"Well, just because our grandparents were masters in sorcery doesn't mean you have to!"

"I got to! I need to keep the family tradition alive! It's my life!"

"Okay. But it doesn't hurt to take a little break!" With that, she ran after the others.

Facilier looked in her direction, scoffed, and said, "Ah don't need her! And when she sees what I can do with this stuff, she'll be BEGGIN' for me to do some magic for her!... Huh?" He looked up to see the ships.

Monty looked up from his sad state to see Facilier looking at them.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?"

"AH! Let's go!" With that, they followed the whale back into the portal.

Facilier scratched his head in confusion as he watched them leave. "Was that…MONTY?"

* * *

><p>When they came back out, they were near GKND HQ. "Well, this looks like the right time and place." Ava figured.<p>

"Okay, start talkin'. Who are you, anyway?" Monty asked Jar Jar.

"Me-sa Jar Jar Blinks! Me-sa was Senator working for Chancellor Palpatine, but was-a captured by evil Separatists and used to test new time machine! I was-a trapped in that meteor for days until I was-a landed on Earth and save-a by YOU!"

"Uh, hehe. Glad we could help!" Monty blushed.

"I suppose should thank the Time-Space Whale for that!" Nova said. "THANK YOU, GREAT CREATURE!" With that, Mobius Dick gave another wail as he warped away.

Afterwards, they flew back into the base and disembarked their ships. "So…what now?" Monty asked.

"We could give you a lift back to your planet." Khryssa said to Jar Jar.

"Ah, would you? You-sa nice!" With that, Jar Jar and Khryssa got into her ship and prepared for take off.

"See you later, Jar Jar!" Monty waved.

Jar Jar happily waved from the Mind Wing as they took off.

Once they were gone, Monty stopped waving and looked down in sadness. Ava noticed this and walked over. "What's wrong?"

"Well, seeing myself with my friends again…it reminded me how good our times were. And it's even painful knowing those times are over."

"Hey, don't feel sad!" Nova smiled. "Once this is over, I'm sure things will be just like they were in the past!"

Monty looked up at her and smiled. "Good point. Come on, let's get some sleep! We've had a long night traveling through time!"

"I just hope none of us get any rude awakenings!" Ava exclaimed.

"If old Nightmare, I'll give him a taste of the old squirp!" With that, they all laughed at Squirps' comment.

Once they left, the Nightmare King flew out from the shadows and out into space. There, the Time-Space Whale flew out from a portal and stopped in front of him. "Did you deliver the message?"

Mobius nodded.

"Good." With that, he drew out Exor. "Exor…we must do something soon. Or history will repeat itself once again. If Monty can't see how much his friends truly mean to him, he will be forced to watch them grow old and die. I couldn't imagine a fate more worse."

"I can." Exor replied. "Having to listen to your mopey old blabbing all day long!"

"Can't you just be supportive for once?"

"Hey, you're the one with the debt and the crazy ex-girlfriend. Not me."

"Ugh... sometimes, I REALLY wish I had Ganondorf's sword."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go. Longest chapter in a while, actually. Well, next time…we'll see what happens. The Time-Space Whale comes from a recent episode of Futurama and Jar Jar Blinks is from Star Wars. Well, see you later.<strong>


	23. Siege of the Base

**Well, it seems like everybody liked Mobius Dick. And Jar Jar Blinks. Okay, maybe JUST Jar Jar Blinks! I shoulda had him in earlier. (Hm…hello, New Nightmare Series.) Anyway, this story's coming close to a…close, I guess. Didn't really go as long as I planned, but we only got one last world (but two bosses), so I'll TRY to do the best I can. Alright, let's do this.**

* * *

><p>Wally and Hoagie were snickering after hearing this part. "Mobius DICK!" Wally exclaimed as they laughed some more. Patton and a few other boys were laughing as well.<p>

As Fanny, Abby, and Rachel exchanged disbelieving glances, Kuki gave a confused one. "I don't get it." But when Wally whispered in her ear, her expression lit up. "OH! Now I see! It is funny!" With that, she began laughing with them.

"Ugh. Can you believe those-" Fanny said to Eva, but stopped when she noticed she was holding in snickers as well with Kade.

"Hee hee! Sorry!" Eva said. Just then…take a guess.

"Ugh!" Nigel groaned, getting up to answer the door. But when he did, however, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by none other than Jar Jar Blinks, who looked happy to see him.

"MONTY! IT'S-A YOU! It's-a ME! JAR JAR! I so happy to SEE YOU! You haven't-a change a bit! But you-sa all bald and PALEY! And you-sa feel so FLABBY, too!" he exclaimed, pinching Nigel's flabby skin parts. "You-sa need to have some vitamin and protein!" Eva, Rachel, and some other girls giggled at this, then whistled when Nigel shot them dirty looks.

"Ahem." At this, Jar Jar looked from Nigel and up to Monty. "You're on my son."

"Huh? Oh?" The alien looked back and forth between them, then stopped at Monty. "MONTY!" With that, he tackled and began bouncing on top of him. "I so happy to SEE YOU! I-sa lost! Ever since Chancellor Palpatine-a went boom-boom, I have nowhere to GO-O-O-O! I have no job. NO LIIIIFE!" With that, he started crying.

"Uh…you know, you could PROBABLY get a job from the Nightmare King." Katie suggested.

"Oh? Me-sa REALLY? ME-SO LOVES YOU!" he exclaimed, hugging Katie tightly.

"Sure! No prob! Ack!" Katie choked.

"Yes, well…" Monty said, getting up and brushing himself off. "We were just telling about my times in GKND. I just told the part about you."

"OH! Me-sa can tell the next part? Me-so PLEEAAASE!"

"Actually, Dear, aren't we coming to THAT part in the story?" Agatha asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, THAT! Perhaps you should get the beginning of this part!"

"Couldn't agree more, Dear! Now then…"

* * *

><p>"<em>While Monty was off being a hero and all, I was down on Earth, trying to find a little hope myself."<em>

The young girl known as Agatha sat sadly on the swing set, letting her feet dangle to the ground. "Well, you're having fun." She heard a sarcastic voice say. She looked behind her to see none other than her current Supreme Leader.

"Oh, hey Robert. Just thinking about Monty again."

"I thought as much. I mean, you've been that way for all six of these months. I'm not sure it's really healthy to, well…be all gloomy like that."

"Well, you'd feel the same if Maria went missing into nowhere!"

At this, he blushed. "Well, _maybe…_but even if she did, that's no reason to give up hope."

"How would YOU know?"

"Agatha, I DO know how you feel. My dad was executed trying to defy Malladus' forces. But my mom always said to never give up and always keep hope. And as long as you did, things would get better for you."

Agatha looked up a bit, but her sadness slowly returned as she looked back down.

Robert then frowned, then held up his star necklace. He finally took it off, walked to her, and said, "Here."

"Huh?"

"This necklace is said to give hope as well as good luck. I want you to have it."

"But…it belongs to your family."

"We don't need it! If anyone deserves to wear it, it's you!" Agatha stared at the Star and slightly hesitated reaching for it. "Just wear it and think of Monty." And with just a slight more hesitation, she finally took the star necklace and placed it around her neck.

Once it was on, she held the Star in her hand and gave a small smile. "It…It's so warm! And it does make me feel a little better!"

"Ya see! That's the power of magic for ya! As long as you have that necklace, nothing can go wrong! I think… Well, I'll see you later. A big job like this means big paperwork. But ya can't run an organization without paperwork! So, see ya later!"

"Good-bye!" With that, Robert dashed away.

As Agatha sat there for a few minutes, Facilier was walking by, mumbling to himself. _"That couldn't have been Monty, could it? I mean, he was just with them. Then he was up there! But then-"_ He then stopped and noticed the necklace Agatha was wearing. "Hey, where'd you get that necklace?"

"Oh, Robert gave it to me. He said it gives good luck!"

"Hm…" Facilier squinted closely at the necklace, studying it. He then reached to touch it and ended up getting zapped. "Yeow! Hm, that's strange. I feel like I've seen it before."

"Where?"

"Be right back, Agi! Time for this young witch doctor to do a little studyin'!" With that, the future magic man scurried away.

As Agatha looked his way in confusion, the Nightmare King emerged from the shadows and took off for the sky.

* * *

><p>Tallest Miyuki sat in her control room, anger on her face as she heard the latest news. "I don't understand! How could Grievous stand his ground against those Jedi Knights, but be too weak to beat those GKN Brats! Ugh." She face palmed. "I hope somebody shoots him in the future!"<p>

She was then approached by Red and Purple, walking in the room. "Having a good day, Mother?" Red asked.

"As a matter of fact, Red, I am NOT! That Monty boy is TOO much trouble than he's worth! If he finds that last Star, we're done for! But no matter. HE'LL meet his untimely end in time! Did you finish construction on the ship?"

"Oh ho, yes we did, Mother! The Massive's never looked so…uh, massive." Red replied.

"Once the GKND get a load of that baby, they'll be begging to be adults!" Purple followed.

"Even they're annoying clown of a leader!"

"Excellent! Gather all troops! The GKND falls today! It's time we take what is rightfully ours! And time I deal with Monty Uno once and FOR ALL!" With that, the three adult Irkens began their maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p><em>In his sleep, Monty was once again having another vision. This time, Jirachi, Infinity, and Gabe were in Dimentia's house. The two Wisps were chasing each other around while Jirachi sat on a small chair, eating some food. Monty watched as Dimentia walked into the room, reading some kind of book. Monty peaked over her shoulder to see what was written. It read, 'Jirachi is one of Eight Powerful Firstborn Spirits. He is a Star God that can grant any wish in the world. If you sing a certain song, Jirachi can-' Monty couldn't finish reading, for Dimentia closed the book and placed her hands on Jirachi's ribbons.<em>

"Oh, great, mighty Star

Let your powers shine.

Make the Tides reverse.

Give back what once was mine.

What once…was mine…."

_Monty recognized it as the song she or GKND operatives sing when they need more youth. But nothing seemed to happen just now. "You know, this place is pretty cool!" Gabe exclaimed when they flew in._

"_What's that song you were singing, Dimentia?" Jirachi asked._

_Dimentia went back to her book and Monty looked over her shoulder once again. '-Jirachi can heal or make you younger when mixed with water from the Fountain of Dreams.' Dimentia then closed the book and startled Monty when she unknowingly phased through him, walking to Jirachi. Monty tried grabbing the book to read it, but he just phased through._

"_So, you're the Legendary Star God, Jirachi." Dimentia spoke. "Maker of all wishes."_

"_Yep! That's me alright!"_

"_And he's pretty high on himself, too!" Gabe said._

"_You must've had quite the rough trip, being nearly captured and abused by that adult monster!" Dimentia continued._

"_You don't know the half of it!" Infinity replied. "Those guys were crazy!"_

"_On the contrary, I know ALL of it!" Dimentia corrected._

"_You…You do?" Jirachi asked._

"_Yes. It's a terrible thing, really. You see, Jirachi, shortly after those adults appeared on your planet, their ways began to spread throughout the cosmos."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The adults placed a disease, a curse on us children. We were originally supposed to live happy and carefree lives for all eternity, but when the adults appeared, everything changed. Children slowly began to age and turn into them. The happy and carefree lives they once had are slowly becoming boring and…and…unfun. We've already lost hundreds of kids here on Zathura."_

"_That's horrible!" Jirachi exclaimed._

"_It gets worse. You see, the Star Spirits, the ones who _pretended_ to care for you, were in on this. They worked with the Nightmare King and Malladus to destroy Planet Wisp and remake it to a world filled with adults that would slowly spread their ways across the cosmos, so that kids will no longer be able to have freedom."_

"_But…I thought they were good." Jirachi said with a sad expression._

"_They _pretended_ to be good. But in truth, they find us kids to be pests, just as the rest of the Gods do. So, they came up with an ingenious plan to use your power to end all childhood. But they kept you in that rock for so long because they knew you had the power to end this curse!"_

"_I do?"_

"_Yes, Jirachi. Only you with your powers can cure the disease and keep kids young. And the only way to keep you powerful will be to get back to the Star Haven and grant wishes from there."_

"_Well, whaddya know! The little guy's pretty important after all!" Gabe exclaimed._

"_So, if I grant wishes to kids, I'll be able to end the disease and stop the adults?" Jirachi asked happily._

"_Of course!" Dimentia exclaimed. "However, such a task won't be accomplished without having to make any sacrifices…"_

"_What sacrifices?"_

"_Nothing you need be concerned about, Little Star God." Dimentia smiled, placing an arm on his tiny shoulder. "Nothing concerning at all!"_

"HM?" Monty was immediately startled awake. He then looked over to Ava standing in the doorway.

"Just came to check if you were okay. Considering last night."

"Oh…thanks." He then noticed something odd about his room. "Hey, my room's back!"

"Yep! Before I went to bed, I had to get my weekly dose of magic. Then while I was there, I figured I wish for Jirachi to fix your room up! Consider that my thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Well, for being a good friend! I mean, you're one of the nicest people I ever hung out with since I got up here! And I assume vice versa!"

Monty gave a smile. "Well, thanks, Ava!"

"No problem! Now, let's go get some lunch!"

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you guys, but I strangely feel like going out to eat!" Monty said to his friends as they walked toward the cafeteria.<p>

"Me too! I'm about in the mood for some of Pizza the Hutt's pizza!" Ava exclaimed.

"There's a Hutt member who's actually named 'Pizza'?" Knab asked.

"Actually, it's sort of debatable." Khryssa replied.

"Either way, it's some good pizza, squirp! Squirps likes the ones with the little pepperoni and anchovies, squiggles!"

"Well, you can count me out." Nova said. "I don't eat meat."

"Well, since you are 'One With The Animals', I would imagine so." Monty replied.

"There's pizza without meat." Knab said.

"Still…"

When they reached the cafeteria, they saw that Dimentia was having another discussion with her Magiblots on the other end. "I wonder what Darth Circus is up to this time?" Khryssa asked.

Monty snickered. "'Darth Circus'? Where'd you get that from?"

"I don't know. But the name seems to fit."

Over with Dimentia. "Are you SURE you saw right?" she asked her henchmen.

"Yep. One minute, there was nothing, and the next, some giant white whale appears out of nowhere with Monty and his friends." Blue replied.

"And I think they had some sort of happy pouncy alien rabbit with them." Yellow followed.

"I heard that there was a legendary whale that could travel through time and space." Red continued. "It had a funny name. You think that might've been it?"

"I always thought the Time-Space Whale was just a myth." Dimentia replied. "But then again, I heard that it's pretty well acquainted with the spirits. That could mean that my old ex is trying to pull another scheme to get Monty to turn traitor!" Unbeknownst to them, a rather large and bright object outside the large window was approaching the base. "We have to do something about that freakshow before it's too-" But her sentence was interrupted when the large object crashed below the window, shaking the whole base.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Knab exclaimed.

That's when Infinity and Gabe zoomed down to their leader. "SIR! We've just spotted thousands of Irken ships headed our way!" Infinity exclaimed.

"WHAT?" With that, all the alien operatives and Wisps gathered at the balcony window to see several Irken ships coming their way, firing large projectiles. "Galactic Kids Next Door: GIVE THEM HECK!" With that, the many operatives and Wisps got in their ships or got their weapons.

Several Megadoomers and Hunter Destroyer Mechs burst through the balcony window and began firing at the operatives. Khryssa was already slashing at some with her light saber. Kweeb, the tiny alien crawled into some small openings of the mechs, took out the wires, and quickly jumped back out before they crumbled into nothing.

Dimentia herself was then surrounded by several SIR Units. But the GKND Leader showed no fear as she simply teleported away from them a few feet, then gave them a kajillion volts from her lightning hands, destroying them in a matter of seconds.

There was then an explosion over by a wall and Dimentia looked to see the green alien boy, Cosmo in his Cosmo Car (to which I just made up that name since I assume Big Hat didn't think of naming that either :P). He took aim at the Megadoomers and fired away with missiles. "YEAH! Never mess with Cosmo of Pumparia!"

Cosmo then blasted a Sirbot above Dimentia's statue, to which the Supreme Leader shouted, "Be careful with that, Number 2486! Perfection like THAT doesn't come every-" Before finishing, she gasped. "JIRACHI!" With that, the space clown and her Magiblots teleported away.

As Squirps watched Luvbi spin some soldiers around in a tornado, he noticed a Sirbot aiming at her. "LOOK OUT!" Squirps shouted, and he jumped and shoved Luvbi out of the way before she could get hit. "PHEW! Close call, huh, squirp!"

"GETETH OFF OF ME!" Luvbi shouted, shoving him off.

As Squirps recovered, Monty grabbed him and said, "Come on! We have to get to the Sanctuary!" With that, he and the team ran off.

* * *

><p>Jirachi watched with horror as the large Irken ship, known as the Massive, closed in on the floating Haven. He looked as the Irken princes, Red and Purple, rode down on a little floating platform. "Ah, poor little Jirachi. So powerful, yet so helpless." Red remarked.<p>

"You remember our Great great great great great etc. grandfather?" Purple asked.

"So, you're descended from that Irk guy!" Jirachi snapped, angrily.

"Yes, and his leadership runs strong within us." Red said.

"And his superior height!" Purple followed.

"But enough talk! You're coming with us!" Red commanded.

Just then, Dimentia appeared next to him with her Magiblots, looking angrily at the future Tallest.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Queen of Kiddies, the Boss of Brats, the Empress of Immaturity herself." Red retorted.

"Listen, Little Freaky Lady, just hand us the little Star Child, and nothing bad happens to your brats."

"No! I'd sooner die than let Jirachi become a slave to the adults! He's staying with his own kind!"

"Yeah!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Well, if you won't hand him over willingly-" Purple started.

"We'll have to take him by force." Red finished.

"You dare challenge these hands?" She asked, making her hands spark with electricity.

"Oh, they're won't be any need for THAT!" Red said.

"HEY! What's that over there?" Purple shouted, pointing behind Dimentia. The five looked back, but that's when a Sirbot from below extended its arms and grabbed the Zathurian by the legs and smashed her to the ground. The Magiblots tried to attack, but more Sirbots fired lasers and made them faint to the ground.

Gabe and Infinity then showed up and tried charging at the later Tallests, but they took out some sort of ray gun and fired at them, making them transform into all sorts of aliens before finally stopping them at their human forms. Not being able to fly like this, they fell to the ground.

That's when Dimentia finally recovered and tried charging at the future Tallest, but the Sirbots grabbed her at all ends and smashed her to the ground. The Leader stood up dizzily before finally fainting and falling into the water.

"DIMENTIA!" Jirachi screamed, but before he could do anything, the would-be Tallests caught him in a net that shocked him.

"She's out of commission." Red said.

"But don't worry! Miyuki will take GOOD care of you!" With that, the two junior Tallest laughed as they were heading back to the ship, Jirachi trying his best to shake away.

"DIMENTIA!" Infinity screamed, diving into the water to save his leader. He swam down to the bottom, grabbed her hand, and successfully got her back up to land. "Sir! Speak to me!" Infinity screamed, pushing onto his fainted leader's chest. Monty, his friends, and several other operatives arrived to see their leader passed out. They all then stared agape as Infinity inhaled and pressed his mouth to hers, giving her mouth-to-mouth treatment.

Infinity let go once his leader started coughing out water. "Ugh! What just happened?"

"DIMENTIA!" Infinity exclaimed in joy, embracing leader in a hug.

"GET OFF ME!" she ordered, shoving him off and standing up. "Where're the Irkens? Where's Jirachi?"

"The Irkens are gone." Khryssa replied. "And they took Jirachi with them."

"WHAT?"

"They left a message, too!" Nova exclaimed, holding a small yellow TV. The small TV showed Tallest Miyuki's image as she spoke.

"_Greetings, GKND brats! I hoped you've enjoyed my Massive surprise siege! I come bearing a message for the young Earth brat."_

"Which one?" Ava asked. "The fat one or the big-headed one?"

"HEY!" Monty and Knab shouted.

"_Number Zero, now listen to me! Ever since you joined up with those alien pests, you've been a thorn at my side and other fellow adults! It is for that reason that I challenge you to a showdown. Come to Castle Irk on our homeworld of Planet Irk. And bring your little friends, too. Or your bratty friends may never get another dose of magic!"_ With that, the screen went blank.

"_This message was brought to you by Evil Adult Industries, who is not responsible for its content…except this part."_ But Dimentia warped the TV several feet out into space before it exploded.

Once it was gone, the many aliens turned to Monty. "So, what now?" Ava asked.

"We have to get Jirachi back, or we'll never cure the disease." Nova replied.

"But what about the last Star?" Monty asked.

"Forget the last Star! Without Jirachi, we'll all be adults in no time!" Dimentia exclaimed. "I can already feel it coming on! So, get down to Planet Irk and put that broccoli green hag in her place!"

"You heard her, Monty." Ava said. "It sounds like Tallest Miyuki wants you to show what the Zero can do up close! In her FACE!"

"Well, who am I to keep her waiting? You want a fight, Miyuki, you got one! Galactic Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" With that, the operatives cheered away as Monty and his friends entered their ships and took off for Planet Irk.

"Well, don't just stand there and cheer! Go after them some assistance!" Dimentia ordered. Her operatives saluted her, got in their ships, and took off for Irk as well. "You two go, too." She ordered to Gabe and Jeremy. "You gotta do SOMETHING in those human forms. I'll just wait in the fountain and get my strength back." With that, she walked into the Sanctuary.

"Cool! Our first trip back to home in YEARS!" Gabe exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Gee, I wonder how much has changed?" Infinity asked, sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

As they were preparing to leave, Dimentia just sat in the fountain with her Magiblots. "Send the minions down there as well. Tell them to find Jirachi and make sure Monty is disposed of by the end of this. I'm not taking any more chances." With that, the shadowy globs saluted and flew off, leaving Dimentia to just sit and stare in her mirror at her slowly aging form.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this one was a doozy to write. Well, next time, we'll finally arrive on Planet Irk, fight our way through, then reach Tallest Miyuki. Lots of stuff gonna be happening there. Hopefully, it's good, so later.<strong>


	24. Invasion On Irk

**Ooh, I have a headache. I tell ya, this whole weak has been one big stress bomb. And I just made it worse by making myself look stupid by asking a professional author for their OC! But hey, we're all human, right? Alright, time to go to Planet Irk. Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>"Mm-mm." Abby shook her head. "Mah uncle. Always so into his voodoo and hoodoo."<p>

"And things he never tried!" Hoagie joked.

"Yes, he was quite obsessed with it all at the time." Mrs. Uno replied. "But his obsession DID prove to be of some use later on!" Just then, there was yet another knock at the door.

Nigel answered it to find some old lady with white hair. "Hi. I'm Betty White. I've just been drugged into reading some teenager's Fanfic and I'm looking for the son of a bitch responsible!" She was then hit in the neck by a stun dart and fainted. My two assistants, Nick and Zach appeared, grabbed her, and carried her away as Nigel shut the door with a confused expression.

"Ah. Well, I can only hope she finds the one she's looking for. Now, back to the story!..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Most of the operatives were in a state of worry after Jirachi's kidnap, but old Numbuh Zero wasn't afraid of a few wrinkles! Probably because I never really needed to USE Jirachi, but you get the point…"<em>

The thousands of Irken troops marched and stood their guard as they kept an eye out for anyone who may intrude and attack the Irken Capital. One soldier keeping watch at a tower watched as several meteor-like objects were alit in the sky. He squinted, then gasped when those objects turned out to be Monty and his crew coming down for a landing. "THE GKND IS COMING! ALERT ALL SHIPS AND PREPARE FOR-AH!" He was silenced when Knab blasted and destroyed his tower.

The ground troops then fired their guns at them, but they swiftly barrel rolled and avoided. The Irkens kept firing and missing, then immediately ran out of the way as the gang crashed down and landed. They gang leaped out of their ships and drew out their weapons. "Planet Irk: prepare to be INVADED!"

Several Irken ships rose into the sky and prepared to attack, but the GKND ships flew down and fired at them, so the aerial Irkens were forced to defend their skies. The ground troops fired at main group, but Monty, Ava, and Khryssa ran by and slashed their weapons, while Knab, Squirps, and Nova just shot at them as they ran by. "Split up, take out all in your path, and get to that castle!" Monty commanded.

"Squirps was looking for some payback, squirp!"

"Let's hope we aren't too lost along the way." Nova said. With that, the team split up and fought their way through the Irken Capital on their way to Castle Irk.

Meanwhile, in the skies, the Star Wolf Team hovered above and watched. "Land and ambush them!" John commanded. "We're getting our pay!"

"That Miyuki thinks she can avoid paying us by destroying them herself, but she's wrong." Aurra said.

"When this is over, I'm in the mood for some Pizza the Hutt." Bane said.

"Time to put the psycho in her place!" Boba said, and with that, the four bounty hunters came down for a landing.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Agatha lay on her bed, looking out the window to the nighttime sky as she fiddled with the star necklace around her neck. "Oh, Monty. I don't know where you are…but I wish I could see you. Somehow…" The Star gave a little glow as Agatha heard a knock at her door. She quickly dashed to her front door to find the junior witch doctor. "Harvey? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Agatha! I thought that necklace looked familiar, so I checked it out in this book," he took out a book, "and you ain't gonna believe it! That's the long lost Seventh Piece of the Star Rod!"

"The what?"

"Well, long ago, there was a mystical item called the Star Rod that's supposed to grant wishes, but it was shattered into Seven Pieces that scattered across the universe, and the Gold Star, the Star that was meant to be the top Piece that channels most of the magic, fell into the hands of a pure-hearted child that no one could take the Star from unless he handed it to them willingly!"

"And you think this is that Star?"

"Yes! And check it out!" He got behind her and held the book in front of her face. "It says if you make a wish, and sing a little song, it'll grant it! It goes like, 'Oh great, mighty Star, let your powers shine, let the tides reverse, give back what once was mine, change the fate's design, give back…'" As Facilier read the song aloud, the necklace around Agatha's neck glowed brighter and brighter. At that instant, the Star expanded in size, forced Agatha on top of it, and shot off to the sky.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AGATHA! WHERE YA GOIN'?" Facilier shouted.

"GET ME DOWN!"

"WAIT!" Facilier tried running after Agatha on the flying Star, but she was already high in the sky. "Aw man! Hey, wait a minute!" He looked at his book. "The song worked! Which means…I CONJURED MY FIRST SPELL! WEEHEE!" With that, the junior wizard began dancing victoriously. "GO HARVEY! GO HARVEY! GO HARVEY! Boy, wait until Sheryl hears that I made a Star take away Agatha and-" He gasped. "AGATHA! I GOTTA SAVE HER!"

* * *

><p>"WAAAAAHHHH!" Agatha kept screaming as the Star flew light speed, carrying Agatha through the blackness of space. She saw she was coming to a blue star-shaped floating island in the middle of space and braced for impact. As she held on tight and closed her eyes, the Star landed with a thud.<p>

Inside the Sanctuary, Dimentia sat in the fountain when she heard the thudding sound outside.

When Agatha recovered, the Star shrunk back down and she placed it in her pocket. She looked to the shrine just in time to see Dimentia walking out. After gasping at the sight of each other, they both spoke, "WHO ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p>After fighting their way through the Irken Capital, the gang had finally to Castle Irk's front gates. "We're here!" Monty exclaimed. Nova instantly drew out her gun, shot the terminal, and opened the gates.<p>

"Why didn't we do that back at Cloud City?" Ava asked.

"Never mind! Khryssa and Squirps, you sneak around from the back sides! Ava, Knab, Nova, head in and take out all controls! I'll deal with her royal Irkness!"

"Be careful, Monty." Khryssa cautioned. "I sense Miyuki has a trick up her sleeve!"

"And I sense she won't be having a happy ending! Galactic Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" With that, the team did their missions and split up.

Khryssa did her part and dashed around the backside of the castle, taking any guards that stood in her way. "Hoo! So far, so good!"

"About time you got here."

At this, she gasped and looked behind her to see the junior bounty hunter, Boba Fett holding a gun.

"At last, I finally have you where I want you! You tried to run, but your tricks end here! Time for you to disappear, Psychic Scum!"

"Listen, I don't want to fight! I'm sorry about what happened with your father, but you don't have to take your anger out on us! Not all psychic benders are evil. You should give them a chance!"

"Mace didn't give my father a chance! And I'm determined to keep anyone else from sharing the same fate! I'm not stopping until every one of your kind is destroyed!"

"If you destroy us, you're slowly destroying yourself."

"Oh, don't give me any of that I-shall-become-more-powerful Jedi crap! Your time ends now!" With that, Khryssa immediately defended as Boba Fett began shooting his gun at her. She made a flip right over and landed on the other side of him.

"I'll be seeing you!" But as she tried running into the nearby door, Boba Fett took out several grenades and threw them ahead of her inside. Khryssa quickly stopped as the grenades blew up that room and she shielded her eyes from the smoke. When the smoke cleared, she defended again as Boba shot at her some more.

She kicked the gun over the edge, but the bounty hunter grabbed her light saber and the two began fighting over it as they finally fell over the edge. When they hit the ground below, they dropped the light saber a few feet away. As Khryssa ran for it, Boba quickly dashed over and grabbed his gun. Once he had it, the bounty hunter successfully hit Khryssa several times and she clenched her stomach in pain as she fell to the ground a little.

Once her guard was down, Boba took this time to run over and grab her light saber. He finally had it and held it to her chest. "I have defeated you. And now, with Jango Fett's spirit as my witness, I hereby claim my prize!" With that, he held the light saber up and prepared to strike.

"Go ahead! Strike me! But will it really be worth it?" At this, Boba quivered a little as he held the light saber above him, hesitant on what to do. As he looked into Khryssa's pleading eyes, his angry expression came back and, without anymore hesitation, struck the sword down.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, Boba claims his prize. And Agatha meets Dimentia! But that's not a big deal. Alright, I'll see you later, I wanna get the contest up. Well, later.<strong>


	25. Agent A

**Yo, we're back! The boss fight should be next chapter. For now, other stuff happens!**

* * *

><p>"Little did I know, that was the last time I ever saw Khryssa." The audience gave sad expressions at this. Some of the girls nearly cried.<p>

"OOH! KHRYSSA NO-NO!" Jar Jar exclaimed. "SHE SO YOOOUUUUNG!" He began crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Take it easy, Jar Jar!" Monty said, trying to calm him.

"ME-SO GO AND SAVE HER! WEEEAAHH!" With that, he charged and smashed through the other window. "Oh…me-sa thinkie have an owie."

Monty sighed and face-palmed. "Let's just get on with the next part…"

* * *

><p>Squirps secretly watched as the other Star Wolf members split up and went different directions. As John snuck through another hall, looking for his prey, the green alien scampered along the ceiling using his tentacles. When John peaked down another corridor, Squirps took that chance to drop down and attack him, but that's when John's son, Wolf leaped up, tackled Squirps, then John watched as his son began wrestling with the alien operative. Wolf finally grabbed one his tentacles, and banged him against the wall a few times before he was finally knocked out. "Squirrr…"<p>

Wolf then ran over to join his father, who smiled and patted him on the head before they moved on.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Dimentia demanded, walking up to Agatha angrily.<p>

"Er, ahem!" Agatha stuttered. "I am Agatha Roberts! Numbuh 999 of the Kids Next Door and first ever female operative!"

Dimentia gasped. _So, that's her._

"Uh…hello?" Agatha asked.

"Oh, ahem!" Dimentia cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, Number 999, it's a pleasure to meet you! I am Dimentia! Number 256 and Supreme Leader of the Galactic Kids Next Door!" She shook her hand.

"The…GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR?" she exclaimed.

"Mm-hm! We're an intergalactic organization on a quest to rid the universe of the disease known as adulthood! I go around to the many different planets looking for kids worthy of joining my team! My latest and greatest find being the half-demon from Earth!"

Her expression lit up. "You mean…MONTY?"

"Indeed! You're friend's proven to be quite useful since he's been up here! He finds it SO much better up here than on Earth!"

"THAT'S GREAT! Can I see him?"

"AH HA HA HA!" she laughed. "Of course not! Why would you?"

Agatha's expression died down. "Well…he was my best friend and, well…doesn't he miss me?"

She laughed again and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, My Dear! Don't you know WHY he left Earth without saying good-bye?"

"Uh…"

"Simple: because he's perfect! And HE knows it! He knew, ever since he set up the KND, that he was meant for so much more than simple scrap technology and…and…such ordinary people!"

"Huh?"

"He wanted to lead a more interesting life! A life up here among the stars, fighting against evil with the most interesting characters and…technology!"

Her expression became sad. "But…doesn't he miss me?"

At this, she laughed even harder. "MISS YOU? Don't you understand? HE NEVER LIKED YOU!"

She gasped.

"Why would he like you? Or even LOVE for that matter! Just look at yourself! So pale and…and…out of shape!"

"Well, looks aren't everything! And even if they were, look at yourself! They might as well call you Darth Circus!"

"I am a dimension bender! Get on my nerve and I'll show you just how 'Darth' I can be! But even so, I'm afraid you're just going to have to accept the fact that Monty doesn't care for you!" After hearing her words, Agatha looked down as a tear began to fall down her cheek. Dimentia smiled evilly as she scooped the tear in her left index finger and made it drip into the Dream Water. "I'm sorry to say, but it's the truth. Love hurts in all different ways. Now:" she smiled, "whaddya say we get you a ship back to Ear-"

"No!"

Dimentia frowned. "What?"

"I wanna hear it from Monty! I'm staying here!"

"Well, Monty is on a dangerous mission right now and might not be back for days, if at all really!"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving until I see him one more time! And I KNOW he's coming back eventually! You can't beat him!"

"_We'll see about that."_ Dimentia said through gritted teeth.

"Anyway, you think you can give me a tour around your base?" she asked, happily.

"Ugh! Fine, fine, whatever gets you out of here faster!" With that, she opened a portal and Agatha happily dashed through. Before Dimentia followed, she turned to her Magiblots and said, "Get rid of any evidence to Monty's friends in his room and see to it that he DOESN'T come back from Planet Irk!" With that, they saluted and flew off.

* * *

><p>Nova dashed through another hall of Castle Irk when she was ambushed by several Irken troops, aiming their guns. She looked in the room to the side to see a three-horned alien rhino and used her power to communicate and the rhino charged out and took out the soldiers, running down the opposite end.<p>

Nova smiled at the animal's freedom, but that's when gunfire came from behind and she looked back to see the vicious bounty hunter, Cad Bane. "So, a Harnitan, eh? I never liked your people. Never putting up much of a challenge. The only reason I'm after you is that I'll actually get paid!"

"Before you shoot me, ask yourself: is this REALLY what you want to do with your life?"

"Let's see, I like this job, I like to shoot things, I get the cool gadgets…yep. Pretty much. NOW DIE!" With that, Nova began running as fast as possible to avoid Bane's wrath. She drew out her gun and tried shooting at him as she ran, but the bounty hunter activated his rocket shoes and flew over the Harnitan, landing in front of her. She gasped as she avoided more of his shots and tried attacking him.

* * *

><p>Monty was running down another hall, looking for Miyuki's room when, suddenly, he was ambushed by John, who fired a gun in front of him and made him stop in his tracks. "It's the end of the line, Brat! Miyuki's gonna pay me whether she wants to or not!" With that, the Star Wolf leader drew out two swords and began clashing against Monty's light saber.<p>

Wolf tired running in to help, but his father shouted, "Go after the others, Wolf! I can deal with this brat!" With a worried look, Wolf nodded and ran off to look for the others.

* * *

><p>Ava and Knab were currently in a battle with Aurra Sing, who also used two swords. She defended as Knab shot at her and quickly fought back when Ava tried slashing her from behind. Soon, the Glomourian was able to knock the swords out of her hand and Aurra turned tail and ran. "I'll go catch her! You take out that other control room!" Knab ordered. Ava nodded and they went separate ways.<p>

Ava then barged into a nearby empty control room, where she noticed a strangely familiar planet on a computer screen. "That's odd…" She slowly got closer and clicked on the planet on the computer. She then gasped at what she saw: "That's…That's my planet!" Indeed, it was her home planet, and she looked in pure horror as she watched her people's children slaving away to the Irken rule. She slowly backed away as tears fell from here eyes. "No…"

"Glomour's lookin' pretty gloomy now, isn't it?" At this, she turned in anger as she saw the future Tallest standing behind her with several Sirbots. "But that's what you get for being the second biggest thorn in our side!" Red smirked.

She aimed her swords at them and shouted, "What have you done with Glomour?"

Red chuckled. "Simple. Your planet had the honor of being the first to be conquered by our ingenious new plan!"

"What plan?"

"A plan that will soon have all planets under our rule!" Red replied. "It's so simple, really. When we just simply send our soldiers down to attack planets without any REAL knowledge about those planets, the invasion's sure to fail!"

"So, we devised a plan to send our best-picked Irkens, along with their own SIR Unit slave, down to spy on those planets, learn their weaknesses, they beam the information up, and we're free to conquer away with hardly any trouble!" Purple exclaimed.

"And since you're number 2 on our Irkens' most wanted list, we figured we'd give YOUR planet the honor of being our test!"

"And give Invader Twerp the honor of being the guinea pig!"

"Look at him!" Red said, indicating the victorious waving Irken on screen. "Isn't he adorable?" They then began laughing.

Now filled with pure anger, Ava flipped in the air, knocked Purple to the ground, and held her swords around his neck. "Release Glomour, NOW!"

"N-Now, hang on, Ava!" Red spoke. "We're a couple reasonable adults! I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"I am NO adult!" she shot back, touching the swords to Purple's neck.

"Well, just because you have your little youth magic to stay young forever doesn't make you a kid! You're an adult either way!" Red replied. "But we might be persuaded to change our minds!"

She rose her brow and loosened her grip. "What do you mean?"

Red smirked and snickered evilly.

* * *

><p>Back down the other hall, Nova still continued to defend against Bane. Finally, she knocked him out, but that's when Wolf dashed up and started throwing punches at her. She tried using her powers to communicate, but nothing happened. As Nova prepared to defend against another strike, she heard a gun click and looked back to see Bane recovered.<p>

"Say good-bye!" Nova looked in horror as he was about to pull the trigger. But before he could do so, Cosmo ran up from behind and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Nova smiled at Cosmo, who smiled back, and the Pumparian grabbed Bane's gun and aimed at Wolf. The junior bounty hunter shot an angry look before running away.

Once he was gone, Nova ran up and gave Cosmo a hug. "Thank you, Cosmo!" With that, she kissed him on the cheek. Cosmo smiled and blushed as he touched that spot.

"Uh…sure! Now, let's get going!"

"Right!" With that, they ran off.

* * *

><p>Monty kept trying to attack John, but the bounty hunter kicked the light saber out of his hands and behind him. Monty tried to run and get it, but John kicked him to the ground. Monty then shielded his eyes as John smirked as he was about to strike him. "OOH!" Monty opened his eyes to see his red light saber was somehow stabbed through his back. Monty ran behind him to see who it was, but no one.<p>

At this time, Wolf made it back to that hall, but stopped just before entering. He peaked around the side to see Monty behind his father with his light saber in his back. Somehow, the light saber pulled itself out of his back and floated in the air, allowing John's body to drop to the ground. The light saber pointed down the hall behind Monty before floating back in his hands.

Monty sheathed his weapon just when Wolf ran in and to his father, holding his head up. Wolf's face filled with tears as he sensed no life from his father's body, afterwards turning to Monty in pure anger. Monty's face showed fear as he said, "Listen, it's not what you-" But he stopped when Wolf grabbed his father's gun and tried shooting at him. Monty then decided not to bother with it and run down the hall.

"If I ever see you again…" Wolf began in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>"You see, Ava, while we have the best people to spy on enemy planets, we have no one good enough to spy on our biggest threat: the GKND." Red explained.<p>

"And then we figured, what better person to spy on GKND than one of their own operatives?" Purple continued.

"You see, Miyuki devised this whole plan to kidnap Jirachi and lure Monty to his doom. But what she DIDN'T know was that she was playing into OUR game, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked.

"We chose Glomour to be the first planet because we want YOU, Ava!" Purple answered.

Ava gasped.

"That's right!" Red spoke. "You see, Miyuki was always against this idea of sending a spy to enemy planets and would never allow it. So, when she devised this plan to destroy Monty, it was the perfect chance to, not only bring YOU to pour planet, but to also have the chance to take the thrown!"

"Yeah! If Miyuki wins, we're finally rid of Monty forever!" Purple said.

"But if Monty wins and kills Miyuki, nothing will get in our way of enacting the greatest plan ever!"

"OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM!" they both shouted.

"'Operation Impending Doom'? Well, that's only, like, the dumbest name ever!"

"We really didn't have much time to-Just listen, Ava!" Red replied. "We know how much you care about your homeworld. So, if you spy on the GKND for us, and become PART of Operation Impending Doom, we'll set your planet and people free."

"Do we have a deal?" Purple asked, holding his hand out.

Ava looked angrily at them, then looked over to the computer showing her conquered world. She wanted to end them so bad right now, but she couldn't risk losing her planet. Without hesitation, she took Purple's hand and shook it.

"Welcome aboard, Agent A!" Red said, handing her a communicator. She stared at it for a few minutes, then heard commotion and looked over to see Knab dragging Aurra's unconscious form.

"I did it, Ava! It took some time, but I finally beat Aurra!" the paranormal lover exclaimed.

Ava then gave an apologetic look as she drew out her swords and walked toward him slowly.

"…H-Hey. What are you doing? St-Stop! Ava, what are you doing with those swords? Ava, no! No-AAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how Ava became a spy! And John O'Donnell's death? ): Alright, next time, we'll finally face Miyuki! Later!<strong>


	26. Miyuki Mindfreak Madness!

**It's time for the showdown against Miyuki! So, I'm just going to skip the usual beginning scene and just get to it!**

* * *

><p>After John's mysterious death and escaping Wolf's wrath, Monty Uno was safely down the hall, holding his light saber up in defense as he was approaching the control chamber of Tallest Miyuki. He took one more breath and said, "Here it goes!" With that, he charged and sliced through the large metal doors and readied for battle once he was in.<p>

There, he saw none other than Tallest Miyuki sitting in her rotatable chair with her back to Monty, as well as Jirachi resting in a capsule above her. "Well, well, well. It's about time you got here. You brats really are slow." She then turned to him.

"So, you're Tallest Miyuki!" he shouted, aiming his sword at him.

"That's right! Supreme Empress of adulthood herself! And YOU were the Supreme Leader of the Earthling jelly bags! And grandson of Malladus Uno, might I add."

"So, you did you're homework. But that isn't gonna the fact that WE kick your butt every time! The Kids Next Door never quit!"

"And it's that very stubbornness that will be your downfall!"

As Monty glared at her, they suddenly heard commotion and that's when Dimentia's minions burst in through the vents and prepared to attack Monty. The Earth operative was ready to attack them, but that's when a light saber shot out of nowhere, flew around, and sliced them all in half.

Monty watched as the blue light saber drifted over into Miyuki's hand, giving a confused and shocked look. Miyuki snickered and spoke, "You know, what got Boba Fett motivated to hunt you guys down was when I told him you had a psychic bender in your group! You wanna know how I knew that?"

"Uh…"

"You see, psychic benders have the ability to sense each other. The little bounty hunter brat is so desperate on killing psychic benders, he had no idea he was working for one!"

"So…you-"

She chuckled evilly. "Now, I may not have any interest in the Separatists and their affairs…but I woulda made one HELL of a Sith Lord!" With that, several light sabers flew in out of holes in the wall and Miyuki levitated in the air as the swords activated and circled around her, making several poses and clashing with one another as Miyuki showed off her psychic abilities. "The Force can be strong with anyone in the universe, Monty. But old Miyuki here is the very first Irken to have such power! I used the old killing-you-through-the-TV-trick on John, but you'll be the first to truly see it up close!"

Monty looked slightly terrified, then gave a confident look, readying his saber. "Yeah? Well, you'll be the first Tallest to see what we humans are capable of!"

"Oh, you children are SO adorable when you talk and act tough! But when the brats get bratty, the adults get spanking! Only instead of using a belt, I'll be using all these light sabers! Watch those cheeks, Monty! Here comes the paddling!" (Okay, now go to Youtube and play the King Neptune Boss Theme from the Spongebob Movie game!)

_Boss fight: Tallest Miyuki_

Miyuki hovered around in the center of the room as the many colorful light sabers spiraled around her. A few then flew over and began slashing at Monty, who quickly dodged and avoided. He was able to slice and destroy a few, but that's when Miyuki used her psychic to activate a machine Jirachi's capsule was attached to, making the Star Child hurt and for a barrier to appear around Miyuki. Monty tried slashing at the barrier, but no dice.

Afterwards, Miyuki made a whistle and a claw carrying a Rocket Wisp container came into the room and placed it in an open slot. Two cannons appeared and started firing multiple missiles at Monty, but he slashed and destroyed every one. One more slower missile came out and chased him, but Monty rolled behind the Wisp capsule, causing the missile to destroy it and for him to absorb the Rocket Wisp.

"ROCKET!" With that, Monty's shoes activated like rockets and he fired straight up into the ceiling, causing the machine to malfunction. Miyuki's barrier was disabled and the Irken Empress fell to the ground stunned, allowing Monty to slash her a couple of times.

Miyuki then recovered and used her psychic to push Monty away, afterwards summoning more light sabers to her aid. This time, the light sabers circled around her in the shape of a ball and Monty had to defend more as they came even faster. The more he knocked away, the more that just seemed to come. (Stop the music.)

* * *

><p>"And THIS is my throne room." Dimentia said, exhausted as she guided Agatha into her chamber. "So, did you enjoy the tour?"<p>

"Heck yeah! This place is cool! So, this is your room, huh?" Agatha asked.

"Yup!" she replied, floating into her chair.

"Where do you do the paperwork?"

At this, Dimentia gave a confused, then burst into laughter. "AH HA HA HA! PAPERWORK? ! Only ADULTS do paperwork! We children aren't troubled with such matters!"

"Well, you can't run a big organization without paperwork."

"Yeah, if you don't have the power of dimensional bending OR have the cleverness to trick a God into doing your bidding!"

"Huh?"

"Er, perhaps that was too much. So, there's the whole base. Are you planning to leave now?"

"No! I told you I'm not leaving until I see Monty again!"

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Monty isn't-" But she was interrupted when the Blue Magiblot flew up and whispered something in her ear. _"What? What do you mean they got sliced?"_ More whispering. _"What do you mean Miyuki's a psychic bender?"_ And more whispering. _"Ugh. Fine. Time for Plan B."_ With that, the Magiblot flew away as Dimentia drifted down to Agatha.

"What was that about?" Agatha asked.

"Well, it turns out, Monty is safe and sound and back!"

"REALLY?"

"Yep! Just follow me!" With that, Agatha excitedly followed Dimentia down a hall.

"Right in this room!" the Supreme Alien Leader instructed, gesturing for Agatha to enter some dark room.

"Hello? Monty?" But as Agatha looked around, she was suddenly trapped in some box barrier. "Hey! What are you-"

"I hate to have it end like this," Dimentia began, "but I can't have you interfering with _my plans._ Monty's staying with ME now. And you: stay out of my way!" With that, Dimentia snapped her fingers and Agatha was teleported away.

She reappeared in some area deep in the vastness of space, where she began choking and gasping for air. As she prayed for a miracle to come and save her, her world went pitch-black.

As large shadowy arm then reached out and pulled her in.

* * *

><p>(Alright, start the music again.) Monty continued to defend against Miyuki's light sabers until he destroyed them all. That's when the Tallest made another whistle and a crane claw with a Laser Wisp capsule came and placed it in the slot. Miyuki activated the machine once again, making several laser turrets come out from the wall and fire at Monty.<p>

Monty blocked the lasers with his light saber, then had an idea and used his sunglasses to deflect them back at each other. The last laser was deflected to the capsule, releasing the Wisp, letting Monty absorb it. "LASER!" With that, he bounced around the room until finally hitting and damaging Miyuki.

The Tallest recovered once more and screamed in anger as she summoned more light sabers. This time, they were all red double sabers on both ends of the hilts. The double sabers switched on and began spinning around like fans as they tried to chop Monty into bits.

He dodged one and made it chop up another and repeated this with the other ones, while also cutting a bit himself. The claw then came back with a Bomb Wisp capsule, placing it in the spot, and the machine started launching several bombs at Monty, which made large explosions. When the last bomb came, Monty grabbed it and threw it back to the capsule, blowing it up. Monty absorbed the Wisp and yelled, "BOMB!" as he engulfed the entire room in an explosion.

When the explosion cleared, Miyuki was seen looking dizzy and covered with soot. She quickly shook the soot off and looked at Monty in anger. "Grrrr! Stupid brat! Now, you've done it!" With that, she protected herself in her barrier as more light sabers began zooming fast around the room, trying to hit Monty, who made tricky dodges.

Some light sabers got above him and tried stabbing down, while others stabbed from the side. Two double sabers came from his sides and tried chopping him again. But despite Monty's quick dodges, a light saber swung by and knocked his away.

"He he he!" Miyuki snickered. But as she tried swinging more light sabers at Monty, the Earth operative jumped and started shooting fire blasts at them. "WHAT?"

"Ah'm the Demon Prince, what did you expect?" he smirked. With that, he troublelessly threw more fire at the light sabers.

"Gah! SIRBOTS!" With that, a squad of SIR Units jumped in and began firing missiles and bullets at Monty. The Earth operative swiftly dodged as he ran to pick up his light saber. Once he had it, he began running around and cutting off their heads. Miyuki simply snapped her fingers and more came.

As Monty tried thinking of what to do, he noticed several metal claws along the ceiling carrying capsules of violet colored swirly Wisps with big mouths across the room. Hoping they could be of use, Monty threw his light saber up and cut one of the claws. "NO! NOT THOSE WISPS!" Miyuki shouted as the capsule dropped the smashed on the ground, allowing the dangerous Wisps to go about uncontrollably.

One of the Wisps noticed Monty and the operative gasped as the Wisp roared and shot into him. (Stop the music.) After absorbing the Wisp, Monty began having visions of his past.

"_Feeble good-for-nothing GRANDSON!" Malladus shouted._

"_AAHHH!"_

"_AGATHA!" he screamed when Malladus began zapping Agatha. His visions soon ended when he saw Agatha suffocating in space._

Anger and hatred fueled in his body, Monty slowly began to transform into a dark creature. Miyuki watched in horror as Monty slowly transformed into a violet colored void. The void grew larger and larger as it began sucking in the contents of that room. The Sirbots tried clenching to the ground, but no luck as they were sucked in, followed by the lasers and cannons.

Miyuki then held on tight to the platform where her chair rested as the Violet Void began sucking her in. She watched as her chair was sucked into the void, causing it to become bigger. Soon, her fingers lost their grasp and Miyuki was suddenly spiraling around the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" she exclaimed as she span around the void. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" And soon, Tallest Miyuki was engulfed in the never-ending darkness and the void closed and turned back into Monty, gasping for air.

"Whoa!" he panted. "What kind of Wisp was that?" he then looked to see Jirachi was released through all the commotion and was on the ground now in a weakened state. Monty walked over and held him up. "Jirachi…are you okay?"

The young Star God didn't respond as it panted for more air.

As Monty continued to hold him, he felt the whole place begin to shake and the chamber started to crumble. "Quick! Let's get out of here-AH!" As he tried hurrying out the door with Jirachi, a metal pipe fell and blocked his path. As Monty held Jirachi close and shut his eyes tight, hoping for a miracle, Kobosh phased into the room, grabbed them, and carried them through the walls and out of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo, that's the end of her, eh? Anyway, according to what I've heard, Miyuki died at the hands of the blob that Zim created, just like the Tallest before her, but I thought this would be a cooler death! So, only a few chapters left, but we'll soon reach the REAL final boss! See you then!<strong>

**Actually, one quick thing I'd like to discuss. After I'm done writing this, and before I go on to Firstborn, I wanna write small mini stories about certain characters, and the main villain is one of Gnaa's main minions (i.e. Bowser, Eggman, etc.). Anyway, I had this idea for a Fanny/Paddy/Shaunie family story where, like, Paddy and Shaunie are sick of Fanny being mean to them all the time, so they buy a magic potion that's supposed to shrink her down, but it ends up making her gigantic, and the only way for her to shrink down to normal size will be to be nicer to Paddy and Shaunie. Also, Gnaa hears about this, so take a guess what'll happen from there, but I just wanna know if that sounds like something that would be interesting to read. I mean, it'll HAVE something to do with Firstborn, but still. Well, anyway, just tell me what you think, and I'll see later for the rest of this.**


	27. The Timebending Ghost

**Alright, so it sounds like the Giant Fanny idea's a go! Now, I just need help trying to think of a good title for it. I wanna call it an "Operation", but I don't know a good acronym. Any ideas? Alright, let's go.**

* * *

><p>"Me-sa no you-sa in big bad trouble?" Jar Jar asked. "ME-SA RESCUE YOU! WE-YE-YE-YAH-YE-YE!"<p>

"No, Jar Jar, I wasn't in any trouble." Monty replied. "It was just that one room collapsing after absorbing that Violet Wisp, but me and Jirachi were saved by Kobosh and were safe and sound."

"But what about the others?" Nigel asked.

"AH! They-sa prob'ly go BOOM-BOOM! WAH-YEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

Monty sighed. "Let's just get to the next part…"

* * *

><p>"Kobosh? What are you doing here?" Monty asked as Kobosh flew them through space in his Arwing, still holding Jirachi in his arms.<p>

"Saving your butt, of course! I've been following you ever since you left!"

"But why? You could've just hung out with us!"

"Dimentia wouldn't allow it! I wasn't gonna risk it!"

"I could've put in the good word for ya!"

"No, you couldn't have! Look, Monty, Dimentia's not all she claims she is. There's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"There's someone in the Ghost Zone that'll help clear things up. You'll see."

After a while of flying, the three made it to a floating island in the middle of the Ghost Zone, landing and disembarking the Arwing. "What about the others?" Monty asked his cousin. "Shouldn't we see if they're okay?"

"Don't worry. Your friends are fine for now." Monty gave a startled expression at the strange voice, and looked in front of them to find a strange blue ghost with red eyes, a purple cloak, a clock chest and clock staff. "My name is Clockwork. I'm the Ghost of all Time."

"Clockwork?..." Monty repeated, the name sounding familiar. "Wait! I know who you are! My grandfather said you were-"

"The loyal apprentice to Dialga, the God of Time." He interrupted.

"Yeah…only he described you as more of a bad guy."

"Well, people who have a strong hatred or fear for others never put in the good word for them. Just like your leader, Dimentia."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time you know the truth, Monty. You see, for many eons now, the Spirits of the Universe watched over and protected mortals. It was their job to keep balance in the cosmos. But as they watched, they also kept an eye out for newborn children, and had to choose if those children were capable of mastering certain elements and using them wisely. Some of their choices were right. But some were wrong. But over time, the spirits have only granted children the power of the main elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. However, there were some children handpicked by Dialga himself, and they were granted the power of time."

"Time?"

"Yes." Clockwork answered, turning old and growing a long white beard. "Of all elements, Time and Space are the most powerful. They're the two that make up most of the universe. Someone who controlled time or space could control the universe. That's why, when Dialga looked into newborn's futures, he made sure that they were worthy enough to control his powers and use them wisely. And over history, there have only been very few timebenders. You're looking at the very first one."

Monty rubbed his chin in thought, trying to sink in all the information. "But what does all this have to do with Dimentia?"

"Everything." He replied, turning into a baby. "You see, for these past eons, Dimentia has been spreading lies, saying that aging was a cursed disease, given to people by the spirits. But the truth is that aging is all a part of life, a part of time itself created by Dialga. A part that Dimentia has been ruining for almost her whole life."

"Huh?"

"You see, people's lives are like hourglasses." He said, turning back to his middle age and taking out an hourglass with the label 'Claude Frollo' at the bottom. "They keep going and going until BOOM! Their time is up." With that, the sand reached the bottom.

That's when the Grim Reaper appeared and said, "Hey, Clockwork. Someone die?"

"Yep. Frollo."

"Okay." With that, he warped away.

"Anyway, each individual has a set amount of sand added to their glass when their life begins. Each amount is different, but always destined to run out. But Dimentia, however, has done the forbidden: she's been adding more and more sand to her glass using the only tool she can: a Firstborn Spirit?"

"Jirachi?" Monty questioned, turning his head to Jirachi.

He nodded. "And she's brainwashed other children into doing the same. And ever since she's started, the very few timebenders in the universe were wiped out one by one."

"Why?"

"Because as timebenders, we have full control over time." He replied, taking Monty's sunglasses and throwing them high up in the air. "We can freeze time." He froze the glasses in place. "Slow time." The glasses fell very slowly. "Speed time." The sunglasses fell faster and froze again before hitting the ground. "Reverse time." The glasses went back up, then rewinded back onto Monty's face. "And even control aging." With that, he became an old man again as he turned Monty into his adult self. Monty studied his adult form with disgust before Clockwork turned him back.

"But wait, if timebenders can control how fast people age, why didn't Dimentia recruit them? They could've helped keep children young, too!"

"Yes, but she knew. She knew that timebenders weren't just randomly picked. She knew that, as the Time God's chosen ones, they would always use their powers wisely. And she feared that if they continued to linger around, they could go back in time and stop her from ever finding Jirachi in the past. To make sure they wouldn't interfere, she traveled the universe and killed them all."

"Whoa…"

"But while she destroyed their physical forms, their spirits could never be destroyed. Dialga desperately needed timebenders to help keep the universe at peace. So, even in their afterlife, Dialga granted them the power of time, and they agreed to be his loyal assistants. But one of the timebenders was chosen for a higher purpose as his apprentice. You're looking at him right now."

"Whoa…" Monty took a few more moments to sink this information in. "But, why are you telling this to me?"

"Do you recall the strange creatures that attacked you several times?"

"Yeah?"

"Those creatures were Dimentia's minions. She sent them after you on a mission to kill you, being afraid of the destiny you have."

"What destiny?"

"She knew that you would be the one to empty her hourglass completely."

"You mean…I would be the one to kill her?"

He nodded.

"But that's crazy! Why would I want to kill her? I mean, sure she's a jerk, but who actually wants to get old and die?"

"For many years, mortals who feared death have found ways to stay alive forever. But at a terrible price. For people who chose their own life over others never found the path to true happiness. And they slowly watched as the ones that were closest to them grew old and died. And if we didn't act fast…you could've shared the same fate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does she seem familiar?" With that, he directed over to the side, and gasped when he saw Agatha there, lying on the ground. Clockwork then waved his staff and Agatha groaned, slowly getting up.

"Where am I?"

Monty gave a wide smile. "AGATHA!"

After a few seconds, Agatha opened her eyes and looked up with joy as she saw her friend. "MONTY!" After standing up, Monty dashed over and the two embraced in a hug. "Where've you been all this time? !"

"Oh, you know. The usual! Saving the universe from evil! What are you doing out here?"

"It's a long story. But I met Dimentia."

"And? How was she?"

"She…she tried to kill me."

"What?" He gasped as they broke away.

"I think it's time for you guys to go." Kobosh suggested.

"Yes." Clockwork replied. "It's time you faced your destinies."

With a concerned look, Monty turned to Agatha and said, "Agatha, tell me everything that happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo. Boy, these last bit of chapters aren't easy to think up. Anyway, Clockwork comes from Danny Phantom and WILL be a major part of Firstborn (thanks to Depthcharge for the idea!). Next time, we'll get to Dimentia and hopefully face the final boss. Later. But seriously, anyone know any good acronyms for that storyyyy?<strong>


	28. The Nega Mother

**Okay, people, it's time we faced the final boss and hurry and get this story over with!**

* * *

><p>Dimentia continued to sit in the Fountain of Dreams with her Magiblots, slightly panicky as she looked at her slowly aging reflection in the water. They then looked toward the entrance and went outside to see Monty's Arwing coming down for a landing. Dimentia smiled as they watched Monty step out of the ship with Jirachi in his arms, quickly going over and tossing the Star God into the water.<p>

Dimentia jumped in after him and immediately used his power to regain her youth. She stepped back out, looked to Monty, and said, "Oh, Monty, I knew I could count on you! Your loyalty to me has no bane!"

Rather than respond, Monty shot a dirty look toward her.

Dimentia frowned and said, "What are you looking at? My inner thoughts?"

At that instant, Dimentia gasped at the sight of Agatha Roberts standing up in his ship and walking off. "Remember me?" she asked her, standing by Monty.

"Oh! I, uh-" Dimentia stuttered, trying to think of something to say while scratching her head.

"You tried to have me killed!" Agi exclaimed.

"Is that true?" Monty asked his leader.

"Of course not! It's obvious she's delusional!"

"WHAT? YOU TOTALLY WARPED ME OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE!"

"We heard everything, Dimentia. From Clockwork and Kobosh."

"Oh? And just how do you know they aren't playing another trick on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Monty." Dimentia began, pacing around him. "Clockwork is an adult. The adults are against us. And since ghosts are closely related to Nightmares, it's quite obvious this is part of some diabolic scheme to get you to turn against me."

"That's just ridiculous!" Agatha exclaimed.

"Isn't it? Monty, how do you know Clockwork hasn't just kidnapped and hypnotized Agatha into believing these things?"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"How are you sure everything Clockwork told you isn't just some well planned out false explanation to personify me as some sort of villain?"

"Hmm…" Monty placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"Monty, I want what's best for kids everywhere. That includes you and Agatha. Never in all my millions of years would I do something so unspeakable as to warp them out into airless space!"

"That is SO what you did!" she exclaimed once again.

"Your friend has been possessed by evil, Monty. There's no denying it. It's probably best to just decommission her and get it over with."

"YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU TOTALLY TRIED TO MAKE ME SUFFOCATE IN DEEP SPACE! ADMIT IT!"

Monty simply stood there, finger on his chin as he continued to think. "Well, you…could be right."

"WHAT?" Agatha yelled.

"Of course I'm right!" Dimentia replied. "The adults' disease grows stronger by the second. And having her around just makes it more dangerous! It's time we had her sent back to Earth."

"You can't actually be believing this, can you?" Agatha asked Monty.

"Well, she has a point." At this, Agatha gasped. "I mean, think about Malladus and Grandfather. This is serious business. Maybe it's best we got you back to Earth. It's too dangerous up here. Ah'm sorry."

Agatha didn't respond. She only frowned and looked away as a tear slid down her face. Dimentia smirked evilly as the tear dripped from her face and into the Dream Water.

* * *

><p>Inside the base, the large dark beast in the capsule shot its eyes open as it began to rage and scream even more. In just a matter of seconds, the capsule finally cracked and broke, and the dark monster slipped out of the capsule and out of the chamber.<p>

* * *

><p>Monty tried to comfort Agatha, Red Magiblot watched the base in the distance as it began to rumble. "Hey, what's that?" They all turned to the base to see a large dark purple tentacle burst out, followed by another one.<p>

"No…" Dimentia said in horror.

At that instant, the monster shot out of the base and revealed to be an enormous Nega Wisp with several tentacles, and huge mouth, and a flower-like eyeball on top. The beast roared as it stretched out after its freedom.

"What is that thing?" Agatha asked.

"Not good! Not good!" Dimentia exclaimed as she flew toward the base, followed by her henchmen.

Monty shot a glance to Agatha and yelled, "Stay here!" before getting into his Arwing and taking off.

* * *

><p>Monty and Dimentia arrived at the base just in time to see the demon smash its tentacle into the balcony window, creating a mess in the mess hall, the Wisps and operatives scattering away. "Dimentia, what is that thing?" Monty asked.<p>

"That's the source of the disease effected Wisps you may have seen earlier! The Nega Mother Wisp!"

"Nega Mother Wisp?" Monty repeated, the name sounding familiar. That's when he noticed Cosmo and Nova in the Nova Cruiser, shooting one of the tentacles. "Nova! Where are Ava, Knab, and Khryssa?"

"We thought they were with you!" Nova shouted.

"They must've got left behind!" Cosmo replied.

"That's what they get for being slow, squirp!" Squirps said.

Before the beast could land another hit against the base, Monty fired lasers from his Arwing into its eye, making it screech in pain and swat Monty's ship, sending him screaming and flying.

Agatha watched from the Star Haven with worry as the GKND ops were struggling against the horrifying demon. "Oh, Spirits, give him strength!" she spoke, clasping her hands on her chest. As a result, the Star that was still in her pocket began to glow. Before she knew it, the Star flew out, expanded into a Warp Star, and shot over to the battle scene.

The monstrous Mother Wisp tried attacking the base once more until it was hit by an electric blast, looking over to see it was Dimentia. The beast gave a deafening screech at the Galactic Leader as it attempted to ram its tentacles at her, but Dimentia simply hit it with a huge blast of lightning from her hands.

"_AAAAHHHHH!"_

"DIMENTIA! STOP, YOU'RE HURTING IT!" Nova screamed.

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THIS THING IS DANGEROUS!" Dimentia shouted.

After taking more jolts of lightning, the Nega Mother Wisp finally broke free and swatted the space clown away. "YAAAAHHHHH!"

Monty flew back shortly afterward and began firing more blasts at the monstrosity, but the beast took the shots and clapped its tentacles onto the Arwing, destroying it.

"MONTY!" Nova screamed.

Before the demon could crush Monty completely, the Warp Star zoomed by and pierced through the monster's hands, rescuing him. The Star then laid flat, allowing Monty to get on it, thankfully wearing his space helmet. The Earthling could then feel power radiating from the Warp Star, and drew out his light saber, which was now shining with golden light. "Aw, YEAH, Baby!" he exclaimed, swinging it around.

"_YAAAHHH!" _the monster screamed once more.

"Get ready, Wispzilla! It's time I showed you the true powuh…of ZERO!" (Okay, go to Youtube and play the 02 Battle Theme from Smash Bros. Brawl extended!)

_Final boss: Nega Mother Wisp_

The Nega Mother Wisp flew after as Monty lured it at a safe distance away from the base. As it chased after him, it gave a screech as it let loose a swarm of dark energy balls. The energy balls homed in on Monty, who simply flew around, making them crash into one another, while also slicing a few away with his light saber. Monty then had to avoid as it swung its tentacles at him. Monty slashed at the tentacles with his golden light saber as the beast cried out in pain.

As a response, the creature unleashed more homing energy balls at Monty, who in turn, cut them all up with his saber once again. The last one appeared to be a light blue, which Monty destroyed to absorb a Speed Wisp. At that instant, the Nega Mother Wisp's eye glowed, creating a massive black hole.

"SPEED!" Monty screamed, activating the color power, and the Warp Star began to gain speed and momentum in order to avoid being sucked in the void, while also dodging several asteroids that were being pulled in as well. Finally, the void vanished and the beast stopped for a minute to catch its breath. Monty noticed one of the asteroids glowing orange and sliced it open to retrieve a Rocket Wisp. "ROCKET!" he exclaimed, and with that, the Star shot as fast as a rocket into the monster Wisp's eye.

"_RAAAAHHH!"_ the beast screamed, holding its eye in pain. It finally let go to reveal that part of it was gone.

"Boy, does that thing have anger problems." Cosmo said as he and several operatives watched from their ships.

"I'm not sure." Nova replied. "Somehow, it seems…sad."

The monster finally recovered from its pain and started launching more energy balls at Monty, to which he avoided and destroyed. The monster then took a big breath and unleashed a mega laser, which Monty zoomed around and barely avoided. Once it finished, it immediately swung its tentacles trying to hit him again. Monty slashed at them once more, and the beast more energy balls at Monty, but he destroyed them once again, finishing with a cyan colored one.

After absorbing the Laser Wisp, he looked to see the Nega Mother charging its laser once again. "LASER!" With that, Monty and his Warp Star became a laser that fired dead center through the Mother Wisp's. Monty pushed as hard as he could through the bigger laser and successfully survived the blast just in time for the power to wear off.

Nega Mother took a few minutes to catch her breath again after the blast and Monty took this time to look around for something that might help. He noticed a yellow asteroid and destroyed it to find a Drill Wisp. "DRILL!" With that, he became a drill and zoomed over to the giant Wisp, hitting its eye dead center and drilling through.

"_WAAAAHHHH!"_ the beast cried some more, rubbing its eye.

"Poor thing." Nova said.

"Yeah. Now that I look closely, it does look more sad than mad." Cosmo said. "I wonder why?"

The beast quit rubbing to reveal that more of its eye was gone. It roared once again, unleashing more energy balls that were doomed to be destroyed. After Monty did so, he quickly held his breath as the Nega Mother unleashed a cloud of toxic gas. Once the cloud cleared away, Monty screamed and dodged before the tentacle could hit him. Once it missed, he flew down and struck it.

The beast cried a little bit as it began sucking on its hurt tentacle, to which Monty and the operatives gave disbelieving looks. Once it finished, it spat out more energy balls for Monty to vanquish, ending with a red one. Monty watched as Nega Mother began to fire another toxic cloud. "FLAME!" With that, he launched fire at the gas cloud, causing it to ignite and blow up in Mother Wisp's face. Monty then noticed a white asteroid and destroyed it to absorb a Dupli Wisp.

"Looks like my turn to help, squirp!" Squirps said, flying over.

"DUPLICATE!" Monty yelled, transforming into Squirps, and the two drifted over to Nega Mother Wisp's eye and began shooting in it until it was damaged.

"_AAAAHHHHH!"_ The beast gripped its eye in pain once again as Monty changed back. Once it let go, it gave another screech, which, to Nova, seemed sad. The Wisp demon swatted Squirps away and began throwing faster swings at Monty. It was able to grab him with one tentacle until he took his light saber and stabbed it.

It gripped its arm, then charged a large energy ball in another, launching it at Monty from a far distance. He bounced it back to Wisp, who hit it back in return. After their little game of knock-em-back was finished, Nega Mother was finally hit hard, becoming stunned upon impact.

Monty then noticed a pitch-black asteroid and destroyed it to absorb a Bomb Wisp, afterwards flying into the Mother Wisp's mouth. "BOMB!" And with that, Monty charged and created a huge explosion, severely damaging the Mother's insides. He then flew out of the Wisp to see it looking at him, giving a sorrowful look as the Wisp gave a pleading look in its eye.

"Do it, Monty! KILL IT!" Dimentia shouted from the distance. Monty gave a hesitant look as he shot glances between her and the Wisp. With one worried gulp, Monty took his sword, charged the Warp Star, fired over, and pierced straight through the Nega Mother's eye. (Stop music.)

"_RAAAHHH."_ Monty looked toward the screaming monster as it held its head down in pain. _"Rrrrraaaaahhhhh."_ It then looked up at Monty, who gave a slight guilty look as its eye began to drip with dark blood, which almost resembled tears. Before Monty could fly down to do something, Dimentia's monsters came from behind it and unleashed a wave of lasers and magic blasts.

"AH HA HA HA HA! Foolish beast! You're POWERLESS before our might! Just as all of you adults are!"

"Dimentia, hold on!" Monty exclaimed, trying to stop her.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ With that, the Nega Mother swung a tentacle at him, knocking him off the Warp Star and Agatha watched from the distance as her friend fell to the infinite blackness.

"MONTYYYYYY!"

* * *

><p>Ava was gently placing Knab in some sort of machine in Castle Irk, a helmet attached to his unconscious head. "Why didn't you just kill him?" Purple asked.<p>

"I may work for you now, but it's still far from me to hurt kids." Ava replied.

"Whatever flies your ship." Red said.

"Okay. I've got this thing working. If it works well, this machine will erase all of Knab's memories of paranormal investigation. Once it does, I'll drop him off on Earth and you'll have one less kid to worry about."

"Excellent!" Red smirked.

"And with Miyuki gone now, there's no one in the way of enacting our foolproof plan!" Purple exclaimed.

"There's just one thing you need to do for us." Red said.

"What?" Ava asked.

"Since we're the Tallest now, we have to do the usual tradition of cutting our thumbs, so…" With that, he and Red held out their thumbs to Ava, who smirked.

"Oh, okay!" With that, she took her two swords and perfectly chopped off the two's thumbs.

"YEOOOOW!" they screamed as Ava sheathed her swords.

"Hoo…glad that's over with." Red said.

"Just remember to keep your end of the bargain." Ava replied.

"Oh, far be it from us to be liars!" Red replied, giving a grin. _"Far, FAR be it!"_ With that, the two new Tallests laughed as they crossed their fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the final boss, but it's not over yet! First, we gotta do one more mini battle with Dimentia! Anyway, the Nega Mother Wisp is from Sonic Colors DS, and the main reason I chose the 02 Battle Theme from Brawl was because, not only was it epic, but the song had sort of a sad feel to it. And the Mother Wisp does have sort of a sad story, what with having to watch her children help Dimentia in her evil schemes while she's trapped in the base, you know? Anyway, we got about two more chapters until this is over and we'll get on with that Giant Fanny story! See you next time in: Clockwork Vs. Dimentia!<strong>


	29. Clockwork Vs Dimentia

**Okay, welcome to the end of Monty's little story! Let's hope it still beats everything else from the past chapters!**

* * *

><p><em>When Monty awoke, he found himself back on Dimentia's world and saw his leader and the Nightmare Prince a few feet over. "Are you serious?" Darkrai asked.<em>

"_Yes! Jirachi, the Star God of Wishes, is in my house! He has the power to grant eternal youth and immortality! All we need to do is keep making him think the adults are evil, bring him to the Fountain of Dreams, and sweet glorious youth will be ours! Then, if we find the severed Pieces of the Star Rod, we'll finally have the ultimate power of Galaxia! With my dimension bending mixed with the Star Rod, we can expand Zathura and have it wipe out everything in the universe! Then, we can make a NEW universe where only kids rule and adults are nonexistent and we'll have all we ever dreamed of! Finally! This is it, Darkrai! This is what we've been waiting for! Finally, we can have a full eternal future together! It's just what we needed!"_

"_No, it's what you want."_

_Her smiled died down. "What?"_

"_Dimentia, this is wrong. We can't use a Spirit's power for our own selfish gain. It'll upset the balance of the universe. It's not right."_

"_Who cares! This way, we can live an immortal life! We can have revenge on all those good-for-nothing adults! We can be together! Forever! Don't you want that?"_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_Dimentia…there's nothing I'd like more than to spend an eternity with you. But doing this…how would it be worth it? To cause others pain and misery…just for us? I can't go through with it. I won't."_

_Dimentia's lips quivered. "B…But…"_

"_Dimentia…it's not worth it. An eternity of life is an eternity of pain. If you can't see that…then I can't be with you anymore. I won't have any part of this. Good-bye." And before Dimentia could stop him, the Nightmare Prince took off and was long gone._

_A tear slowly dripped from the Zathurian's face as she watched him leave. Her expression then changed into pure anger. "FINE! GO AWAY! You'll regret the day you decided to dump Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom! AAAAHHH!" Monty was then swallowed by a flash of light and he soon appeared in the Star Sanctuary, where the Star Spirits waited on their pedestals._

"_There he is!" Eldstar exclaimed._

"_Jirachi!" Misstar exclaimed. Indeed, there was Jirachi, Dimentia, Gabe, and Jeremy standing, er, floating in the doorway._

"_Well, you've made a fast return!" Skolar said. "Now, let's get you back into that rock, so you'll be safe."_

_At this, Jirachi gave a worried expression and turned to Dimentia, who nodded. He then turned back to the spirits with a fierce look._

"_Jirachi?" Eldstar said._

"…_NO!" At that instant, Jirachi attacked them all with blasts of light, making them drop. It was then that Dimentia drew out seven cards and used them to suck the Spirits in. Once she was done, Jirachi began to feel weak. "Oh…I don't feel so good."_

"_No worries, Jirachi! All we need is a drink from the water!" With that, Dimentia carried him over to the fountain and placed him in the small amount of Dream Water. She stood in the fountain herself as she began to sing._

"O great star that shines so bright

Hear that which I please:

Stop this cursed aging blight.

Rid me of this disease.

Turn back the tides of time

And give me what once was mine.

What once was mine."

_As she sang, the water seeped into her skin, healing any injuries given to her by the adults. But that's when she noticed the water draining away. "Crud! Without the Stars, I'll never be able to fill this fountain up completely!"_

"_What should we do?"_

_Dimentia thought for a minute and gave a wide evil smirk._

_Everything soon went bright again and Monty watched as the many years went by with Dimentia. He watched as she released her minions from her cards, along with her Magiblots, and they began building and eventually finishing the GKND HQ. He watched as Dimentia recruited Ava, Kweeb, Khryssa, and Nova, whose relatives and close friends began to show signs of fear and worry. He finally watched as darkness polluted the water in the Fountain of Dreams. He watched as his leader gave the Mother Wisp a huge blast of electricity from her hands. The Wisp Queen screamed in pain as she transformed into what she currently is: a hideous monster._

_The Wisps drank from the fountain, screamed in pain, and Monty shielded his eyes as the vicious Nega Wisps charged toward him._

Once his vision finally ended, Monty awoke to find himself in Star Haven. "Oh, you're awake!" Dimentia exclaimed a few feet away. "You took quite a beating from that monster, so it's good to see you're okay!"

"_It was you."_

"…What?" she asked, confused.

"It was you!" he repeated, standing up. "It was always you! There really never was any disease! It was all part of your scheme to stay young forever! And the reason you don't want your operatives' friends and family to know about GKND was so they would be sad upset! You use their misery to fill the fountain with negative emotions just so you'll be able to keep your good looks! Which, by the way, aren't all that good."

After hearing his little speech, Dimentia gave a smile and some light claps. "Very good, Monty! You figured everything out all by yourself! Though, I think you might've missed a few things. I can't just awaken Zathura by mixing my powers with the Star Rod! For a wish so dark and life-threatening, I need all the negative energy I can get! I can simply stay young whether it's dark or not, but to awaken Zathura, I need it dark!"

"Well, either way, it all ends here! I'll tell Jirachi, and he'll never let you use him again!" Monty vowed as he tried to walk past Dimentia, but she stood in his path.

"Oh, I don't think so! Jirachi's still recovering! And I'm afraid THIS is where your childhood ends! PERMANENTLY!" she yelled, charging her lightning hands.

"Dimentia, wait! You can't destroy everything just because of the way people treated you!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I? The adults are EVIL! They deserve to DIE a horrible FATE!"

"Dimentia…I know you were treated horribly by them, but that was the past! Not every adult is monstrous! And not every one should be punished just because of what happened eras ago! Just forget the past and look to the future! Just stop all this nonsense and…confess."

"It's too late for that now. I'm already in too deep as it is to quit now. And I'm not ready to face my death! I've come this far. So, I may as well go ALL THE WAY! AAHHH!" With that, Monty immediately defended with his light saber as Dimentia fired her lightning at him. When she stopped, he quickly leaped over her and defended as she threw more blasts.

Monty then ran to try and attack his leader, but she was quick to defend. Dimentia then threw more electric blasts at him and Monty kept swatting them away as he was slowly backing into the Star Sanctuary. Monty stopped on the stairs to the fountain as Dimentia caught her breath.

"What did you do with Agatha?" he asked.

"Her love for you was annoying and getting in the way! But while her tears of sadness provided great strength to the fountain, it was too risky to keep her around. I'm afraid your friend, Agatha is no more." At this, he gasped. "Oh, but don't worry! You'll be joining her PRETTY SOON!" With that, she unleashed a huge blast of electricity.

"RRRAAAHHHH!" Monty screamed as he used all his strength to hold it back with his light saber.

While all this was going on, Jirachi groaned as he finally woke up to see them fighting. "Wh-Whuh? What's going on?"

"Jirachi! The adults are good! Dimentia's the villain! STOP HER!"

"Wh-What?"

"No, Jirachi! He's been taken by the disease! Dispose of him, NOW!"

"Oh…" Jirachi only held his aching head in pain. "I…I'm not sure…which one!"

"You can't let her get the Stars! Scatter them!"

"No, Jirachi! We're so close! We can end the disease!"

"No, Jirachi! There is no disease! It's a trick! Get rid of the Stars now!"

"Jirachi!"

"Jirachi!"

"JIRACHI!"

"Mmmmm-" Jirachi's head only ached more as he heard the two opposing wishes. As the magic began to build up on him, he could no longer hold it. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" In one huge burst of magical energy, the entire Sanctuary was blown away and the Six Star Pieces scattered across the universe once more. Once his outburst of power was over, his body fell to the near empty fountain.

"No! My Stars…MY STARS!" Dimentia screamed when the Stars were gone. "You…" she turned to Monty in pure anger. "AAH!" She then tried throwing smaller blasts up close, but he defended once more. When Monty dodged to the side, he immediately took his light saber and sliced her right hand off. "AAAHHH!"

At this, both Monty and Jirachi gasped.

That's when Infinity and Gabe flew over to see what happened. "NUMBUH ZERO! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Infinity screamed.

"Er, I-I…"

"RRAH!" With that, Dimentia stood up, took her left hand, and zapped Monty with another full blast while his guard was down, causing him to drop his light saber.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the operative screamed as he felt the intense pain surging through his body. He struggled as he tried to reach for the light saber. And just when he was about to grab it…

"AH!" Dimentia used the last of her power to send Monty flying, knocking him into the deep vastness of space.

Dimentia panted and gasped for air once she was done, then gave a big smile after realizing just what she did.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Infinity asked.

As a response, the Supreme Leader began cackling evilly. "I did it! I CHANGED THE FUTURE! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Er, yes, well…perhaps we should get that hand fixed." Jeremy suggested.

"Look! There's still a bit of water!" Gabe pointed.

"Good! Get me in!" With that, they did as told and helped their leader into the fountain, along with the hand. Jirachi recovered just in time as she began to sing. "O great, might star. Let your powers shine…"

* * *

><p>"CITIZENS OF IRK!" Tallest Red exclaimed as he and Purple stood on stage. "With Miyuki defeated, WE, Red and Purple, are hereby official rulers of this planet! And it is, with great pleasure, that we announce our grand plan!"<p>

"OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM!" With that, the many Irken children began cheering.

"ALMIGHTY TALLEST ROCKS!"

"So, if you've been chosen for this dangerous mission, step right up and retrieve your Sirbots now!" At Red's command, the chosen soldiers went up on stage to retrieve their robot servants.

"WAIT!" Professor Zim shouted, running up on stage.

Red sighed. "What is it, Zim?"

"Put ME on this mission! I'm good enough for it! I can be an invader! I promise! I NEED this mission!"

Red and Purple exchanged thoughtful glances, and Red spoke, "Eh, sure, what the heck."

"Yeah! What's the worst that can happen?" Purple replied.

"YES! You shan't be DISAPPOINTEEED!" With that, he ran off. "Oh, by the way, your robots are ready." And just as he left, the Tallests' new robot servants stepped through the stage doors.

"Greetings, my Tallest!" Orbot saluted. "Orbot and Cubot here and ready to serve!"

"HEY, GUYS!" Cubot exclaimed in his hyper-active voice. "DO YOU WANNA BE MAH FRIENDS?"

"…I call Cubot!" Purple said.

"Fine! He's too crazy for me anyway!" Red said, grumpily.

"YAY! I CAN'T WAITS TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU GUYS!"

At this, Purple's expression died down a bit. "Although, his voice chip could use a few tweaks."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>The GKND operatives were currently at work with the reconstruction of the base after Nega Mother's attack. As the operatives worked, the Time Ghost, known as Clockwork, froze time in its tracks, allowing him to sneak by entirely unnoticed. He then unfroze time once he reached Dimentia's chamber.<p>

"Finally…" the Supreme Leader spoke from inside. "With Number Zero defeated, there's no one to stop me! I'll find all the Stars again and the adults of this cosmos will soon be nothing! AH HA HA HA HA!"

"Is that so, Dimentia?" At this, Dimentia turned her attention to Clockwork in the doorway."Or should I call you Darth Circus? You seem to be fond of that name."

"You! Get out of here, Ticktock! Monty Uno is defeated! He was destined to overthrow me, but now he's gone! And YOU have no say in the matter!"

"Monty Uno might be dead, but how do you know someone won't just take his place?"

"Oh? And I suppose YOU will be the one doing that? You can't interfere with the destiny of others!"

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean I can't help them on the right path. A time spirit's job is to guide all beings he can to peace. Including you."

"SHUT UP! I will obliterate all adulthood from this universe and I'll dispose of anyone who gets in my way! YAH!" With that, Clockwork held his staff up in defense as Dimentia unleashed her lightning blast at him. She gave another boost, forcing Clockwork out the door. Dimentia then charged to attack him, but the Time Ghost froze her in time and phased through the floors. Dimentia unfroze and looked around to see him gone.

The operatives in the mess hall gasped as they saw Clockwork fly from the ceiling, only for Dimentia to appear and push him into the wall, making him drop his staff. He tried flying over to grab his staff, but Dimentia knocked him back with another electric jolt, laughing as she did so. The time spirit then flew in a curvy path as Dimentia tried attacking him. He was finally able to avoid her and grab his staff.

The GKND ops then drew out their weapons and tried firing at Clockwork, who only put up a shield. Dimentia tried charging into him, but the Time Ghost counterattacked by erupting an enormous roar, creating a shockwave that blew Dimentia and the operatives away. "Oh, did I mention? Dialga taught me the Roar of Time!"

Dimentia recovered and gave an angered look as she tried charging once again. Clockwork fired from his staff, but Dimentia vanished and came back with three clones. The clones zoomed around, trying to confuse Clockwork, until one of them blasted him and sent him falling over the balcony.

Clockwork recovered down below, but had to quickly defend as Dimentia threw more magic blasts his way. "Khryssa may have told you that Monty would be the one to beat you, but she never said which Monty, did she?"

"Keep your riddles to yourself!" Dimentia shouted, throwing more power at him.

Just then, the Magiblots appeared from behind him and tried attacking, but Clockwork shielded from their blasts. He turned back to Dimentia, but was too late to defend as she hit him in the shoulder with an electric blast. He was kept being knocked around as Dimentia fired more spells at him, making him finally drop his staff. Once his defense was down, Dimentia unleashed another full lightning blast straight at his gear chest.

"AAAAHHHH!" Clockwork screamed as the pain began to surge through his ghostly body.

"Well, whaddya know! An afterlife really is more painful!" Yellow exclaimed.

Dimentia smirked as she was successfully overpowering the time spirit, but her victory came short when Kobosh flew up and tackled her to the ground. "Hurry! Get out of here!" he ordered.

Clockwork hurried and grabbed his staff, afterwards making his retreat. Dimentia then pushed the Ghost Prince off of her and gave him an electrical surge. After a few minutes of struggling to get away, the Ghost Prince finally puffed up and exploded.

"Huff! Good riddance!"

"Hey, Dimentia." Red spoke, flying up to her with Monty's light saber. "What should we do with this light saber?"

Dimentia studied the light saber, then looked at her hand. She finally decided to snap her fingers and teleport it. "That thing was annoying, anyway. Let someone else have it."

"Whatever makes you happy." Yellow said.

Before they were about to fly back up, they were suddenly approached by Ava. "Ah, Ava! Where have you been?"

"Uh, I got held up a bit. Where's Monty?"

"Oh, I'm afraid Monty Uno had to take a…sudden leave."

"Oh? Where?"

"That's not important. But if you would, I'd like to request that…" she began, drifting up to Ava. "You forget absolutely everything that's happened here, relating to Monty. You think you can do that?"

"Uh…okay?"

"Good! Tell the others as well. I have important matters to attend to." And with those last words, Dimentia and her henchmen drifted back to the throne room.

Ava took out and stared at her Irken communicator and gave a sigh.

* * *

><p>Somewhere out in space, Monty and Agatha were frozen in time as a strange girl with jet black hair with one curled watched over them. She looked to see a time portal open and watched as Clockwork came out of it. "Are they okay?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah. They're fine. I was able to reverse their injuries."

"Good. Your timebending knows no bounds, Olive."

"What do we do now?"

"It's too dangerous for Monty and his friends if Dimentia knows he's still alive. In order to keep them safe, we'll have to send him back to Earth and erase everyone's memories of Numbuh Zero's existence. Then we'll sneak back into the base and brainwash Dimentia, making her think she did so, so she won't suspect anything."

"But what about him and Agatha? They won't remember each other."

"Love always finds a way. It's a powerful emotion that transcends even my power. Even time. If their love is strong enough…then they'll find each other again." And at those last words, Clockwork used his power and warped the two back to Earth.

"But what about Dimentia? Isn't Monty supposed to dethrone her?" Olive asked.

"Khryssa wasn't exactly being truthful when she told Dimentia that Monty Uno would be the end of her. Now, we must wait. For the TRUE hero to take his place in destiny." With that, the Time Ghost opened a portal, showing a vision of the future bald hero. _"Nigel Montgomery Uno."_

* * *

><p>Boba Fett walked out of Castle Irk, looking at Khryssa's light saber in his hand, anger, guilt, and sadness on his face, with his best friend, Wolf by his side, looking glum as well. The two then stopped as Monty's former light saber appeared out of nowhere and landed on the ground. Boba slowly approached and picked up the light saber, turning it on. He then turned on the blue one and studied them both. After crossing the two swords, forming purple sparks, Boba gave a devious smirk as knew just what to do with them: sweet revenge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOO! Well, that is the end of Monty's story! Next time, the epilogue, which shows things taking place with Dimentia and GKND before they recruit Nigel, then finally ending with Monty actually wrapping up the story in his house! Also, in case you wondered how Boba got his two light sabers, there you go! Well, see you later!<strong>


	30. Prison Escape!

**Last chapter, let's get this over with!**

* * *

><p><em>30 years later.<em>

"Status report, Number Infinity." Dimentia ordered as her two operatives, in human form, approached her in her throne. "Any luck finding any more worthy operatives?"

"Well, Sir…we've found one. Numbuh 1 of Sector V, or Nigel Uno."

Dimentia rose an eyebrow. "Nigel _Uno?_"

"Yes. Apparently…Monty and Agatha are still alive."

"But they don't remember anything, just like you made it!" Gabe answered.

"Hm…good. Then they won't get in my way. However, to make sure we don't have any interferences, I better accompany you this time." With that, she drifted over into a nearby closet and they watched her clothes were thrown out and listened as their leader was trying to get dressed.

The two human Wisps exchanged curious glances as to what she was doing. Dimentia finally came out of the closet wearing a bright pink t-shirt, light blue shorts, and blue shoes with white soles. Right now, she was turned around, dying her hair brown and putting make-up on her face and skin.

"In my beautiful Zathurian form, I am Dimentia. But while on Earth in this hideous human form…" With that, she turned around and the two gaped at her beautiful human look, which seemed to have no trace of her real clothes or color. "Refer to me as…_Muffy Jenkins!"_

* * *

><p>Dimentia, or better known as "Muffy Jenkins" on Earth, watched as Numbuh 1 decommissioned Grandfather and Numbuh Zero, saving the world and changing everyone back to normal. While everyone else went to celebrate, Muffy snuck away and joined her two Wisp humans. "Aha! Nigel Uno really IS the son of Monty and the perfect replacement! And since the old fool failed to remember us, we caneasily recruit Nigel Uno to our ranks! All we need to do is give him some tests, and then we'll be off this filthy adult world! AH HA HA HA!"<p>

* * *

><p>Muffy Jenkins sat in the cafeteria while he so-called human friend blabbed about girly stuff she could care less for, namely kinds of Earth make-up. She then watched with amusement as the chubby pilot, Numbuh 2 searched around for a note he was supposedly supposed to deliver. After Runt came and gave him the note to deliver, Hoagie handed the note straight to Muffy before running off on his "horse".<p>

Praying it wasn't a love note, Muffy unraveled the piece of paper and looked wide-eyed at what was written. 'The Splinter Cell is real'. But that's not possible! How could he possibly know?

"So, what does the note say, Muffy?" the other girl asked.

"Uh…nothing!" Muffy replied, bending the paper into a ball. "That Eggboy is so weird!" With that, she walked over into the bathroom with an angry look on her face. She threw the paper into a trash can and warped away.

When she reappeared in Eggbert's office and startled the president, Dimentia threw off her disguise and revealed her true form."AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" the dimwitted president screamed at the sight of Dimentia. Before he could run away, Dimentia zapped him with lightning and knocked the president out. His assistant, Wilson Woodrow, came in just in time to see this. Before he could run for help, Dimentia shocked him and made him faint as well.

She was about to leave when Numbuh 2 walked in. "Well, Mr. President, thedelivery is_-_AHH!" he screamed when seeing the president and his aid on the floor and covered with soot. Before he could run from Dimentia, the childlike empress flew over and put her left index on his mouth.

"Shhhh. If you don't want to share their fate, you'll listen to me."

"…_Okay."_ He muffled.

"Good! First off, tell Nigel Uno…thanks for voting for me in the election!"

Outside a window, Olive Piogi watched as this happened and flew off to some other location. "You let Eggbert in on the secret?" Clockwork asked her.

"I…thought something could happen. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Dimentia was bound to succeed either way. All we have to do is let time handle it from here."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Let me get this straight!" Numbuh 11.0 exclaimed after hearing the scientists' story. Right now, he was at the altar where Numbuh 1 would soon enter GKND with the other scientists. "There's a higher up group of operatives that choose one kid from every planet and Numbuh 1's being chosen? !"<p>

"That sounds about it!" Hoagie said.

"COOL! Wait until I tell Eva!" he exclaimed, walking off.

"No!" Infinity yelled, stopping him. "No one must ever know! Other operatives aren't ready to know about GKND!"

"But it's Eva's cousin that's going. If anyone deserves to know, it's her! If I don't, she'll hate herself forever for not saying good-bye! I'm going to tell her, want me or not!" But before he could leave, the Magiblots popped up and grabbed his arms. Kade then watched as Dimentia appeared above him.

"If you know what's best for you and your precious anchorwoman, you'll _keep the secret."_ And when her hands sparked with lightning, Kade just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"After 30 years of searching, we will finally have the perfect replacement for that traitorous Monty Uno!" Chad and Maurice listened secretly as Dimentia blabbed to her Magiblots. "He will help us find the Seven Stars once more and we'll finally be able to rid the cosmos of adults and this whole universe will know the true power of GKND!" With that, the two teens exchanged shocked glances and ran off as the villains laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Uno heard a knock at their door and answered it to find Chad and Maurice with a Recommissioning Module. "Ah, how can we help you kids?" Monty asked.<p>

As a response, Chad winded the device and fired it at the two decommissioned operatives, quickly restoring their memories.

"Huh…I remember!" Monty exclaimed.

"Good, now your son is in trouble!"

"What?" Monty and Agatha gasped.

"Dimentia's back!" Maurice exclaimed. "She's going to recruit your son! We have to stop her!"

"Oh no!" Agatha exclaimed.

"Let's find him, so we can-" But Monty's sentence was cut short when Dimentia zapped and appeared behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But that's not going to be happening! You four are going to be locked away for an eternity!" At this, the four gasped. "Oh, but don't worry! So, no one misses you, I have the perfect replacements!" With that, they watched as a Brown and Dark Blue Magiblot transformed into Monty and Agatha.

"I say…this seems to be quite gruesome for you, isn't it?" Monty Clone asked. With that, the three laughed.

* * *

><p>"Operatives of GKND!" Dimentia exclaimed as he operatives were gathered in the base foyer. "It is with great pleasure that I welcome the first ever operative of Planet Earth into our ranks! NIGEL UNO!" With that, the aliens cheered as Dimentia flew down to shake the Earthlings hand. "Welcome aboard, Number 1!"<p>

Nigel Uno just stood and glared at his leader. "It's _Numbuh _1."

"I'll keep that in _mind!"_ With that, Dimentia smirked at her newest operative, the kid that would soon be her downfall.

* * *

><p>"The End. And that's the story of Monty's Galactic Days!"<p>

"Oh, FINALLY!" Wally exclaimed. "We've been squished up in here for weeks!"

"Wow, Dad! That was a great story!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Too bad Dimentia couldn't be stopped." Kuki said.

"Ah, it doesn't matter! At least we have Nigel to thank for that, eh wot? He was the hero in the end!" Monty said, rubbing his son's head.

"He sure was!" Rachel said, and with that, she kissed him on the lips.

"Hehehehe!" Nigel blushed.

"Boys." Eva and Fanny said in unison.

"Great, the cruddy story's over!" Wally shouted. "Now, can we please leave? Ah can't breathe in here!"

"Yeah, we need to make some room!" Hoagie replied, trying to push his way through the really crowded house.

"But when's the party?" Jessica asked. Just then, there was another knock at the door.

Nigel answered it to find the Toiletnator, as well as all the villains. "Here it is, guys! The party's in here! Let's go!" With that, the Toiletnator ran in.

"I'm always in the mood for a party. Aren't you, Mr. Wink?" Mr. Fibb asked.

"Always in the mood indeed, Mr. Fibb."

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Mr. Boss yelled, and with that, Nigel was trampled as the many villains charged into their house.

"No! Wait! We don't have room for this many guests!" Monty shouted as they were all being squished in.

"YAY! PARTY TIME!" Laura Limpin exclaimed.

Outside, the house was being puffed up as the villains squeezed in. In a few short seconds, the house exploded and the many guests rained down to the ground. Nigel, his friends, and Monty and Agatha landed in the center of the crowd and Jar Jar Blinks landed on top of Monty, wearing a party hat and holding blowouts.

"HOORAY! It-sa a PARTY! THANK-A YOU FOR COMING, EVERYONE!" With that, he blew on the blowout.

* * *

><p>(Twist ending time!)<p>

A Bulblin guard walked through the halls of Underworld Prison, throwing some sort of disgusting prison food into the cells. As he walked by and tossed food into one dark cell, a loose chain wrapped around the bars, around the guard's neck, and the prisoner hit the guard against the cell until he finally passed out.

Once unconscious, the prisoner reached out and grabbed the ring of keys around his belt, using a key to open the cell. Once her cell was open, Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom stepped out of it and stared at the guard. "You know, the best part of being old and wrinkly like this is being able to slip through shackles!" Afterwards, she walked over and opened another cell, releasing her Magiblots. Once they were free, Dimentia smirked as they headed out the door, laughing maniacally. "Mm hm hm hm! Ah ha ha ha! AH HA HA HA HA! AHH HA HA HA HA!"

**End Transmi-**

"WAIT!" Dimentia shouted. "I want a cool ending theme! Ahem: Dun dun dun duh duh dun duh duh dun! DUH duh duh duh duh dun duh duh dun! DUN dun! DUH dun duh dunana! Na DUH duh na dunana! Duh dun duh duh dun duh duh dun! Okay, now end!"

**End Transmission**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's finally the end of this story! Now, let's give my overall review! This prequel…did NOT go at all as I planned! I mean, as another reviewer said, most of it was BORING! I mean, the main plot stuff was already explained in GALACSIA, so I had to come up with other stuff that was pretty boring, and I couldn't do any Earth scenes 'cause I ain't good with the younger versions of these adults! Heck, I hardly know anything about doing a young Monty! Sure, I was able to make it interesting in the last bit of chapters, but everything else was just BLEAH! The partners could've been better, too! It's just ironic I was able to give this more chapters than ANCESTOR or DUTCHMAN, or even the fact that this got more reviews than those two, thanks to one certain reviewer! :) Still, this prequel hardly went as planned, but it had some stuff to do with Firstborn, so I had to write it anyway. So, now that this crap fest is over, I'll bet you all are hoping for Firstborn, right? Hehe, WRONG! Right now, I wanna do the mini stories, starring Gnaa's henchmen. Starting with the Giant Fanny story. Coming up next: Attitude Adjustment! L-ater!<strong>


End file.
